Aventuras y desventuras en la Perla Negra
by Caedes Atri
Summary: De verdad quieres saber de q va? pues ponte a leer ya XD Primer capítulo de las aventuras en la Perla Negra ya! (Crossover entre muxas paranoias...)
1. capítulo 1

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Parecía un día tranquilo... después de mucho tiempo de retiro, Caedes se había reunido con su aliada Nezha para volver a formar el grupo de los Secrets y reanudar sus aventuras... la cosa estaba difícil, ya que Happy –el gato parlante de Caedes- y Grisblé –el perro también parlante de Nezha- llevaban bastante tiempo fuera de vista, Glacies, el hermano de Caedes, había decidido separarse del grupo para quedarse con su padre... un Dragón bastante peligroso. Neopiro y Kesha también habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, cada uno por su lado...

En resumen: los Secrets estaban desperdigados, pero aún así los dos demonios se pusieron a charlar recordando los viejos tiempos. Cuando, de repente...

- Caedes, ¿has visto eso?

- ¿Mmm...? ¿¡qué coño...!?

Lo que ambas estaban viendo de venir era unos nubarrones negros que no parecían del todo normales. Esperándose lo peor, trataron de huir hacia las montañas, pero era demasiado tarde, empezó a caer una tormenta que en pocos minutos anegó el lugar en el que se encontraban, que era muy cerca de la costa.

- ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nezha empezó a nadar como pudo para llegar a alguna superficie, la tormenta había inundado todo y ahora, mar y lo que era antes tierra formaban una sola cosa... llena de agua y de olas muy grandes.

Caedes imitó a Nezha y se puso a nadar tan rápido como podía, finalmente logró aferrarse a un peñasco no muy lejos de donde estaba el otro demonio...   
- ¿Uh? qué curiosa la forma de mi peñasco salvador... 

  
  
Se puso a otear el horizonte, todo estaba cubierto de agua... 

  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Eyyyy!!!! ¡¡¡Neeeeez!!! ¡¡¡¡Aquí hay sitio!!!!   
  
De repente el peñasco se puso a gruñir dejando a Caedes con los ojos abiertos como platos... y muerta de miedo, todo sea dicho. 

  
  
Nezha, que iba en camino hacia el peñasco donde Caedes se encontraba, vio que se movía y paró en seco.   
- Esto... Caedes... La piedra... ¡¡¡¡¡tiene ojos!!!!! y... nar... si bueno... yo diría que eso es una nariz...

El peñasco no dejaba de quejarse, parecía que Caedes le estaba metiendo el dedo en los ojos...   
- Tengo miedooo... ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

  
  
El nivel del agua seguía subiendo debido a la tormenta que tenían encima, pero el peñasco flotaba... Nezha había desaparecido y Caedes no sabía muy bien si había logrado sujetarse a algo o si las olas se la habían tragado...  
- Neeeeeeeeeeez, maaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiis, mamaaaaaaaa, masteeeeeeeeeeer 

  
La desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella, ¿vendría alguien a salvarla? ¿volvería a ver a sus amigos... o a su maestro Tonizard? Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la mazoku.

Orión apareció entre la niebla subida en un barco de grandes dimensiones con velas negras... ¡ la Perla Negra!  
Casi subida en el mascarón, oteó el horizonte, hasta que... en un determinado momento, observó una piedra flotante sobre la cual había alguien llorando... 

  
  
- DRACOOOOO, ¿eres Draco? ¿¿¿el de Dragonheart??? 

Orión se acercó a la piedra y la miró con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Caedes la miraba con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que acababan de confundirla con una dragona intentó calmarse y dejar de llorar antes de hablar con la recién llegada.  
- Ehhh... disculpe, pero... ¿¿¿tendría un pequeño hueco en su barco ese raro para este pobre DEMONIO (¡¡¡demonio y no DRAGON!!!) venido a menos por culpa de la inepta de su madre??? 

  
  
Orión pareció pensárselo, no estaba segura de que un dragón fuese la mascota más adecuada para un barco de madera, de repente tras ella apareció un pirata moreno, de ojos marrones y con cierto parecido a un elfo que...   
  


  
- ¡¡¡ES ORLANDO BLOOM!!!   
Caedes dio un salto mortal y cayó sobre la cubierta del barco, después se le echó encima a Orlando y empezó a comérselo a besos, mientras Orión aplaudía por la espectacularidad del salto y sorprendida de que un dragón fuese tan ágil.

- Ejem.... ¡¡¡con lo del dragón, me refería a la piedra flotante sobre la que estabas!!! ¡¡¡¡Y deja de tirarte a Legolas!!!!, ¡¡¡Jack!!! Dile algo, ¡por L-sama!   
Tras inútiles intentos para que su tripulación dejase de ser violada, aunque aún sorprendida por la agilidad del ser extraño que había subido al barco, se dirigió de nuevo a la "piedra" flotante.   
- ¿¿¿Draco??? ¿¿¿Eres tú??? –Dijo emocionada.  
A la piedra, le salió una cabeza de alguna parte, pero no era una cabeza de dragón precisamente...   
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Una tortuga!!!??? -Exclamó la hechicera viendo romperse sus ilusiones.  
El galápago la miró por un momento y luego se sumergió en el océano con un "myu" por despedida.   
Orión se dio media vuelta bruscamente con un brillo extraño en la mirada.   
- Tú, si tú -repitió cuando Caedes se volvió para mirarla- ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación...? -La maga deslizó la mirada hacia Jack Sparrow- bueno, a NUESTRA tripulación. Es que ya sé hacia dónde nos dirigiremos... ¡en busca de un DRAGÓN! Exclamó haciendo una pose mayestática del estilo de Amelia. 

  
  


Caedes, viendo que su piedra flotante había desaparecido, y que nadie la había confundido con un dragón (¡Fiuuuuu...! ya creía que había engordado más de la cuenta ¡UGH!)dejó respirar un poco a Orlando Bloom (no sin antes ponerle un collar de perro en el cuello y atarlo con una cuerda mágica para no perderlo de vista) y se acercó a la hechicera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
-¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! pero te advierto que soy la mismísima hija de Xellas Metallium, nieta de L-Sama y heredera legítima del MIC, luego debo recibir un tratamiento especial que... 

  
  
Horas después, Caedes estaba maldiciendo su suerte mientras frotaba la cubierta de la "perla negra" que estaba realmente NEGRA de la mierda que tenía encima   
- ¿¿Cuanto tiempo llevan sin limpiar esto?? Orlando, guapo, a ver si atinas con esa puntería y te cargas alguna gaviota que pueda hacer la cena...

  
  
Mientras, la hechicera trazaba la ruta con ayuda de Jack Sparrow, aunque mas bien no hacían más que pelearse   
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Como se te ocurre decir que buscar un dragón no es productivo???!!! 

  
  
  


Tras terminar de soltarle un par de frescas a Sparrow acerca de su poca visión del negocio, Orión se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Caedes   
- Bueno, se llama la Perla Negra precisamente por eso... hace años que nadie la limpiaba y bueno... ¿¿¿ves las velas negras??? Pos... en un inicio eran blancas.

Orión sonrió levemente, mientras miraba la labor que la otra chica estaba haciendo... 

- ¡Mira! ¡ya se ve color madera! increíble... eres bastante eficiente... si terminas pronto, te dejo quedarte con Legolas...   
El susodicho intentó abrir la boca para emitir una protesta, pero fue ahogada por un apretujón de Caedes.   
- No... traficar... tripulantes - Logro articular en cuanto consiguió respirar.

Caedes, como si de palabras mágicas se hubiesen tratado, se puso a frotar la cubierta como una posesa mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "cuando te pille... argggg..." la baba que caía de su boca le ayudaba en la tarea. Al anochecer la perla negra pasó a ser "blanca".   
Orión parecía contenta con el resultado, pero los marineros amenazaban con amotinarse si no la devolvían a su estado original...   
- ¡¡¡serán caprichosos de...!!! Exclamó Caedes cuando Orión le dio la noticia... así que cogió una caja de "lava y tiñe iberia" y devolvió a las velas su color anterior.   
- La verdad es que así mola mas... ¿no crees amorcito mío?   
Dijo mirando a Orlando con ojos llorosos de la emoción. Él le volvió la cara. 

  
  
- Deberías aceptar que ahora perteneces a esta... ehhh... uhhh... ¿dama?   
Dijo Jack Sparrow mirando a Caedes que estaba hecha una miseria de la roña que se le había ido pegando del barco. Orlando sólo farfulló algo como "el mundo está en mi contra" y "ya se enterarán éstos cuando la mula se descuide". 

  
  
En ese momento entro Orión que le dio un puntapié "sin querer" al elfo pirata...   
- Caedes, si quieres puedes bañarte en mi camarote... te dejaré algo de ropa limpia.   
- ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!! Oooooorlyyyyyy... ¿dónde estas? ven que te vas a bañar conmigo. 

  
  
  
Cuando esta se fue, Orión se quedó sola en cubierta, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas... entonces notó que alguien se le acercaba canturreando una canción sobre piratas y botellas de ron...

Al oír la cancioncilla, la maga dejó de apoyarse en la barandilla y se giró para ver, tal y como sospechaba, a un Jack Sparrow acercándose, con botella de ron incluida.   
- ¿Jack? buenas noches, ¿qué haces aquí arriba?   
- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti...   
- Por si no te acuerdas, mi camarote esta... "ocupado"   
- Jejeje, no deberías traficar con la tripulación...   
- ¿Pero has visto qué rápido ha trabajado?, la gente necesita estímulos para trabajar bien.   
- Ya veo... bueno, visto que no vas a poder usar tu camarote en un buen rato... ¿hace una copita? -Mientras hablaba, Jack Sparrow le pasó la botella a Orión.

  
  
Mientras, en cierto camarote...   
- Vamos, Orly, que no te voy a hacer pupa 

Decía con tono tranquilizador Caedes, mientras intentaba embutir al elfo dentro de la bañera 

- ¡Qué jodío!, como se retuercen estos elfos... 

Un rato después, Caedes salió de la ducha ya limpita y empezó a probarse trajes de la hechicera...

- ¡Anda! ¡¡¡qué cosas mas moooooonas tiene la capitana!!!   
Dijo mientras iba tirando a la cama todo lo que sacaba del armario.   
- Pero no hay nada que sea de mi estilo... *SUSPIRO*   
Mientras Legolas (atado de pies y manos) intentaba soltarse a mordiscos.   
- Es inútil amorcín, es una cuerda élfica a la que además le han hecho un fuerte hechizo... para que no te separes de mí *muack* 

  
  
Un rato después salió vestida con una capa negra larga hasta los pies. Escuchó ruidos en la cubierta y subió a ver qué ocurría... el espectáculo era digno de ver: Jack Sparrow y Orión sentados borrachos, cantando canciones de piratas.   
- Míralos Legolas, ¿no son una parejita precioooooooosa?   
- Depende del concepto que tengas de pareja... y de precioso.   
Respondió el elfo con cara de espanto. 

  
  
Caedes ignoró el comentario y se acercó a los dos capitanes.   
- Siento fastidiaros el momento romántico, pero... necesito hablaros de un asunto importante. 

  
  
 

Orión, en un principio fastidiada por haber sido interrumpida en medio de una de sus canciones de piratas favoritas, no tuvo más remedio que escuchar a la demonio.   
- Veréis, el caso es que... como, según tú -dijo mirando a Orión- ya soy parte integrante de la tripulación, con derecho a parte en el botín, creo que tengo una información bastante interesante, si lo que buscáis son dragones...   
- Un momento -Dijo Orión mientras se levantaba, ahora parecía estar hasta sobria y todo- ¿quién te ha dicho que tengas derecho a parte del botín?, ¿qué crees que es el elfo?, ¿una baratija? a nosotros también nos hace falta, su padre tenia bastante estatus y no es como para dárselo al primero que pasa... ¡¡Tendrás que pagarlo a plazos!!... Por otra parte, te olvidas del pequeño detalle de que nosotros te rescatamos de la tortuga gigante aquella...   
Además, yo no busco dragones, busco uno en concreto y... 

La hechicera pareció pensarlo mejor, cuantos más dragones, más tesoros

- Continúa, te he interrumpido, Caedes...

Terminó de decir la maga con una sonrisa en los labios.

Caedes le dio a Orión toda la información que tenía sobre dragones y tesoros ocultos, la hechicera se alegró de haberla escuchado.   
- Esto puede sernos MUY útil...   
Se decía para sí misma. Cuando ya terminó de contarles se quedó mirando a la capitana con cara de circunstancias.   
- ¿Te ocurre algo, Caedes?   
- Es que... verás... quisiera que me firmases un contrato en el que yo aparezca como dueña y señora del elfo...   
Orión miró detrás de Caedes, hacia el elfo que le hacia señas con los brazos "ni se te ocurraaaaaaaa" parecía querer decir.   
- Es que una cosa es dejar que juegues con el y otra regalártelo de mascota, debes entenderlo...   
- ¿¿¿Ni por esto???   
La mazoku se quitó un brazalete como de plata con una gema del color del mar. Orión la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, Jack Sparrow y Legolas se encogieron de hombros sin comprender el valor de la pulserita...   
- ¡¡¡Pero si es una gema de aguaaaaaaa!!! ¡dámela-dámela-dámela-dámela-dámelaaaaaaaaaa!   
- Jeje, ya sabes lo q quiero a cambio...

Legolas no hacia más que agarrarse a la pierna de Sparrow que lo miraba compadecido; Orión miraba fascinada la pulsera que tenía entre las manos. Caedes estaba asomada, mirando el mar...   
- Nezha... ¿¿¿dónde te has metido??? *SUSPIRO* Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de mis compañeros...

- Esunagemadeaguanomelocreooooo 

Orión seguía en su mundo technicolor hasta que Sparrow la sacó de su ensimismamiento.   
- Escucha, YO también soy capitán del barco y tengo que mirar por los intereses de mis tripulantes... además, no me parece bien que haga tratos contigo sólo como si fueras la reina y señora... En definitiva, NO estoy de acuerdo.   
Dicho esto, se dirigió (arrastrando el pie al cual estaba aferrado el elfo con dificultad) hacia Caedes la cual miraba al vacío.   
- Oye, no puedes venir aquí y ponérmelo todo patas arriba, así que...   
- Noooooooooooo 

Gritó Orión mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los otros tres

- Yo necesito esto... -Miró primero a Jack y luego a Caedes- ¿¿¿¿Y no podemos llegar a algún otro trato???? ¿...Caedes?, ¿¿¿hola???   
La susodicha estaba, evidentemente, pensando en otra cosa, Orión tuvo que repetir su nombre una vez más para que hiciera caso.   
- Erm... ¿si?   
- Caedes, ¿qué demonios te pasa?... esteee, perdón, dejémoslo en qué te pasa sólo.   
- ¿A mí?... nada.

Caedes volvió a suspirar y miró directamente hacia los dos capitanes, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jack y Orión se sonrojaron... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Estaba taaaaaaaaaan Mona así!!!!!!   
Entonces se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar. Jack se agachó y empezó a consolarla.  
- Venga, pequeña, cuéntanos porque lloras y quizás así te sientas mejor, no debes guardarte las cosas para ti misma, debes compartirlas con los demás ya que sino la represión de tus sentimientos llegará a alterar gravemente tu psicología dando lugar a somatizaciones no deseadas y algún trastornillo que otro de personalidad que...   
Mientras Jack seguía a su bola, Orión y el elfo se miraban con caras raras...   
- Oye, tú que lo conoces de más tiempo... ¿¿¿¿desde cuando Jack es un experto en psicología????   
- ¿¿¿Pero tú no lo has visto??? ¡Si esta como una cabra! ¡¡¡lleva desde los 5 años yendo a psiquiatras!!!   
- Ahhhhh, eso lo explica todo... por cierto elfo, ¿¿¿tanta grima te da la niña que no eres capaz de quedarte con ella??? ¡pero mírala! ¡si es monísima! 

  
Orión trataba por todos los medios de convencer al elfo para así poder quedarse con la Gema de Agua...   
El elfo se quedó callado, mirando la escenita padre - hija que... 

- ¡¡¡PARA!!! ¿¿¿padre - hija???

Exclamó el elfo.

Orión les miró un segundo, sí que era verdad que parecían padre e hija...   
- Un momento –susurró mientras sacaba una especie de predictor del bolsillo y lo acercaba a Jack Sparrow.   
- ¿Qué haces, capitana? -preguntó el elfo con curiosidad.   
- Es un detector de demonios -Fue la escueta respuesta.   
- Pues a mí me parece otra cosa...   
- Calla, qué poco sabes de tecnologías mágicas... –Le reprochó al elfo.   
- Oye, mira, no puede ser, yo soy elfo, y noto las presencias demoníacas   
- Mejor no digo lo que pienso acerca de la atrofia de tus élficos y agudizados sentidos   
La pelea continuó hasta que llegó a tal volumen que hizo interrumpir el maravilloso simposium que Sparrow le estaba dando a su presunta hija, lo que hizo que se molestara y se uniera al griterío   
- Silencio los dos, que aquí la que nos estaba contando su problema es Caedes, leñe.   
- Luego hablaré contigo, apestoso -dijo Orión después de una pequeña pausa en la que miró a Jack pensando qué mosca le habría picado...

Después de recobrar la compostura, Jack se incorporó, y los tres miraron a Caedes.   
- Bueno, nos ibas a contar lo que te pasaba, ¿no? -dijo Orión tras un largo silencio.  
- Es que... no sé dónde están mis amigos y quiero recuperarlooooos, ¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
Caedes volvió a empezar a sollozar agachada en el suelo, lo cual hizo que, tras mirarla un segundo, los dos capitanes miraran al Orlando Bloom con cara de "vamos, hombre, consuélala, no?" 

El elfo, a regañadientes, se acerco a la demonio y empezó a consolarla... al principio asustado pensando que era otro truco para violarlo y luego, ya más tranquilo porque vio que estaba en serio, se puso a hacerle mimitos.

Mientras Orión sacó otra vez el predictor raro y trato de metérselo a Jack por lugares insospechados... a lo que Jack reaccionó de malos modos

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo pervertida???!!!

A lo que luego añadió en voz baja 

- Eso lo dejamos luego mejor para mi camarote, cielito *chu*

- ¡QUITA BICHOOOOOO! -gritaba Orión tratándose de quitar de encima a Jack que intentaba darle un beso- ¡sólo trataba de averiguar si eras el padre de Caedes!

Jack se quedó mirando con cara rara a Orión... luego miro a Caedes... y vio que le recordaba mucho a...

- ¿De quién decía que era hija...?

- De Xellass Metallium, reina y señora de los Mazoku... creo que yo debía de rendirle tributo, pero como hace años que está desaparecida, pues...

- Pues... en ese caso creo que... ¡¡¡SOY PADREEEEEEEEE!!!

El pirata, ante la mirada atónita de Orión, se puso a dar saltos por la cubierta del barco lanzando florecillas (que no se sabe de dónde salían) y gritando que era padre. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que su tripulación estaba compuesta por personas muyyy raras... y se alegró del que los demás fuesen piratas "normales"... entonces también vio raro que nadie hubiese salido a la cubierta con el jaleo que había montado... bajó corriendo a los camarotes, pero enseguida salió corriendo y dando voces.

- ¡¡¡LA TRIPULACION HA HUIDOOOOOOO!!!


	2. capítulo 2

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Orión dejo a los ahora muy acaramelados (o eso le pareció a ella) Caedes y Orlando en la cubierta, se incorporó y miró con cara de espanto hacia el timón, sus pupilas se convirtieron en un ínfimo punto negro mientras veía una autentica bola de paja del desierto cruzar la superficie del barco.   
Cuando Sparrow salió de los camarotes, Orión bajó a tal velocidad que levantó viento, no podía creerlo, no les quedaba tripulación. Cuando subió de nuevo a la cubierta, se acerco al otro capitán decididamente y le metió una mano en la chaqueta (eyyy, no penséis mal) para sacar el catalejo que tenía, todo esto sin dejar de mirarle como si no le viera, y quitándole con la otra mano, una florecilla que se le había quedado en el pelo.   
Tras esto, se dispuso a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que al fin, encontró un par de botes, que parecían pateras de lo llenos que iban de gente (siento el humor negro).   
- Allí están -dijo con júbilo la maga   
- Cobardes -dijo entre dientes el otro capitán   
- Yo creo que no están tan lejos como para que no les alcancemos -dijo Legolas, Caedes ya se encontraba más... mejor   
- Pero... papá, ya deberían saber lo grillado que estás... yo me he dado cuenta y no llevo aquí más que unos días...   
- Ags, no le llames así, ¡¡no me cabe en la cabeza!! -Exclamó Orión con las manos en la cabeza –que por cierto... ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres un demonio?, Jack, ¡antes eras humano!

Jack miro a Orión y se llevo un dedo a la cabeza queriendo decir "se ha vuelto majara"

- ¿Yo? ¿¿demonio?? ¡qué va, qué va! sólo que... tuve un pequeño lío con su madre... le robé algunas cosillas... la Perla Negra... tuve que salir corriendo de allí, ya que quiso matarme (posiblemente cuando se enteró de que estaba preñada) y... bueno...

- Creo que ya tengo suficiente por hoy... -Replicó la hechicera que estaba visiblemente afectada por lo ocurrido- me voy un rato a... a mi camarote...

Dicho esto se fue dando tumbos. Caedes la miró preocupada y se fue tras ella, para ver si podía hacer algo. Mientras Jack y Orlando se quedaron en cubierta a solas; los dos en silencio...

- Bueno... -el elfo comenzó para romper el hielo- y... el timón... ¿quién lo lleva?

- Le he puesto el automático, es lo más práctico para cuando se quiere coger una borrachera, así evitas muchos malos ratos...

- Ajá... 

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, el elfo parecía bastante incómodo por algo y Jack empezó a mirarlo con cara de mala ostia... parecía que su recién descubierta paternidad le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

- Parece que te estás empezando a llevar mejor con la niña... ¿no?

- Sí... -el elfo se sonrojó- creo que me gust...

*ZAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~~ ¡CLING!*

- Pero... Jack, amigo... ¿por qué me has tirado ese cuchillo? ¡¡¡casi me da!!!

Jack no atendía a razones, empezó a perseguirlo por todo el barco, lanzándole todo lo que pillaba a su paso mientras le gritaba que no se le ocurriera acercarse a su "pequeña".

Mientras, en el camarote, Orión se desahogaba de sus penurias con Caedes.

- ¡Mírame! sin tripulación y teniendo que aguantar las majaronerías de esos críos -dijo refiriéndose a Jack y el elfo- ¡me van a dar jaqueca con tanto escándalo que están montando!

- Tómate esta pastilla y verás como se te pasa... por cierto, ¡a ti te gusta mi pa...! digoooo... Jack, ¿verdad?

Orión se puso colorada como un tomate...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mar... 

- ¡¡Grmfntjgblx!! ¡¡¡Por Kinneas Fog!!! ¡¡Maldita Caedes!! ¡¡Mira que dejarme aquí tirada!! ¡¡Estoy rodeada de AGUA y de PECES!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y NO me gusta ninguno de los dos!!!!!!! 

Refunfuñando, Nezha uso el levitation y subió arriba y arriba, baaaamba bamba... digo... se elevó mucho... y observó con asombro unos botes con tripulación que huía de un barco bastante grande. Con un gran signo de interrogación y otro de admiración flotándole sobre la cabeza, murmuró... 

- Jujuju... venga, ¡a divertirse! 

Y comenzó a conjurar un demonio inferior para que atacara los botes.

De vuelta a la Perla Negra... 

- Erm... ¿a qué te refieres?... ¿Jack?, ¿Jack Sparrow? ¿YO?, estem.... ¿por qué lo preguntas? -Orión en aquel momento hubiera deseado no tener sangre, para que ésta no pudiera habérsele agolpado de esa manera en las mejillas. 

- Jisjisjis, no, por nada... 

Y en la cubierta... (cuantas acciones paralelas, mecacho...) 

- Jode, Jack, decídete, ¡¡¡que al principio querías que me gustara!!! 

- ¡¡¡Pero al principio no era mi hija!!! 

- Sí que lo era, ¡otra cosa es que tu seas un abandonahogares! 

La respuesta que siguió a esa afirmación fue un amasijo de letras sin sentido entre lo que se pudo entender algo como: "muere". Dado el esperanzador comentario, Legolas no pudo hacer otra cosa que descender a los camarotes y tirarse en plancha detrás de Caedes y Orión, que ahora miraban perplejas. Acto seguido Jack asomo por la puerta y Legolas se aferro a las piernas de Caedes 

- ¿Ves lo que te decía, Caedes?, ¡parecen críos!, ¿queréis dejar de hacer el imbécil?- Dicho esto, les sacó de la habitación a empujones diciéndoles que arreglaran sus disputas de una manera adulta y que no estropearan su amistad por una nimiedad etc, etc... 

- Por cierto, Caedes, una pregunta que me viene así... entonces tú no eres un mazoku... solo eres medio-mazoku... ¿no? ¿¿y eso como se come??

Caedes buscaba las palabras para explicarle la situación a la capitana, no era fácil admitir sus limitaciones como medio demonio... y los motivos por los que su madre la echó de casa y la mandó a vivir con su abuela cuando era muy pequeña...

- Pues bien... yo es que... -Orión miraba a la cada vez más avergonzada Caedes. En su cara había una expresión que no le había visto en ninguno de los días que llevaba en el barco...- yo... no tengo poderes.

Terminó de decir el demonio en un susurro. Orión abrió los ojos como platos y tras un largo silencio no pudo aguantar más y estalló en una sonora carcajada.

- JAJAJAJJAJAJA ¡imposible! ¿¿¿la hija de Xellas Metallium... nieta de L-Sama... no es capaz ni de hacer levitation???

- No tiene gracia... -Replicaba una Caedes bastante ofuscada y avergonzada- es por eso que mi madre no me aprecia demasiado... y por lo que me largó con la abuela para que me criase ella...

- Bueno, seguro que fue por tu bien. -Respondía Orión que ya no se reía tanto tratando de suavizar el asunto- por cierto, ¿quién es la Nezha que nombrabas antes?

- Es... mi mejor amiga *sonrisa*

Mientras Caedes pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, se vió en la lejanía (¡aunque no excesivamente lejana!) una gran explosión.  
  
Algunos de los barcos en los que huían sus marineros estaban siendo destruidos por algo con pintas de mazoku inferior.   
  
Orión gruñó, agarró con fuerza el catalejo y observó lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mazoku se ensañaba con las pequeñas y frágiles barquitas, mientras los marineros desesperados trataban de huir.

- ¡¡Vamos, atajo de estúpidos!! ¡¡¡¡Demostradme que tenéis sangre en vez de horchata y vamos allí!!!! ¡¡¡Preparad los cañones!!!

Mientras esto sucedía, Nezha fijó su atención en las velas negras y la bandera pirata del barco del que huía la tripulación.

- ¡Ju!

Con todos distraídos, pasó al plano astral y reapareció en la cubierta del barco... Pero nadie se fijó en ella... Y trepó hacia el puesto de vigía, para ver las cosas desde lo alto.

- Vaya... ¡este barco corre que se las pela...!

- Este... capitana -Legolas parecía no querer decirle algo a la   
co-capitana- Es que... ¡la tripulación esta en esos botes!, y no   
podemos estar manejando las velas, el timón y preparar los cañones a la vez...

- ¿Y tú vienes aquí a contármelo como si no lo supiera?, un barco se   
puede manejar entre cuatro personas ¡y os lo voy a demostrar! -Bramó la hechicera mientras se dirigía a prender una antorcha y bajar por las escaleras hacia los cañones.  
- ¡Por Ilúvatar!, Jack le está pegando la locura -Dijo el elfo a   
Caedes, la cual, después de mostrar su total acuerdo con Legolas, miró   
de nuevo hacia los botes... un demonio menor... ¿quién podría haber   
sido? y el caso es que le sonaba esa forma de actuar...  
De pronto, Jack la sacó de su ensimismamiento corroborando las últimas   
palabras que la mazoku tuviera con el elfo  
- ¡Ahí, eso es lo que busco en mi tripulación! Orión tiene razón, ¡a sus puestos!  
Después de que el capitán se encaramara al timón, se escuchó el sonido   
de un cañón  
- ¡¡¡¡A mi tripulación sólo la puedo matar por desertores yo!!!! -La bala había dado cerca de uno de los botes y éste ahora zozobraba   
precariamente- Un momento... yo soy maga y tal -dijo Orión. Parecía que el momento de locura fue transitorio al fin y al cabo...

Nezha escuchaba sonriendo las peleas y los malos humos que se gastaban por allí abajo. De pronto, oyó una voz conocida:  
- ¡¡Una princesa no debe ensuciarse las manos con la pólvora!! Legolas cariiiiiiiño, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?  
  
- ¡¿Caedes?! -Dijo Nezha, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente le lanzó un conjuro a su subordinado y lo hizo desaparecer. Todo quedó en calma.   
  
Bajó de la torre de un salto y agarró a Caedes por el cuello, asustándola:  
- ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué me dejaste tirada? -le dijo con cara de loca.  
  
Orión se preparó para atacar a la "recién" llegada, a la que confundió con el mazoku menor que estaba atacando momentos antes.  
  
- Ne...ne.. nez... yo... yo... 

Caedes apenas podía hablar del miedo que atenazaba su garganta... Entonces, Nezha la soltó y empezó a reírse de forma descontrolada.  
- Jajajajajaja, ¡tendrías que haber visto tu cara! ¡¡Jaaajajajajajaaaa!! Te he asustado, ¡¡juas!!

- Caedes, ¿conoces a esta chica? -Preguntó Orión.

- Si, es Nezha, la mazoku de la que os hablé antes, mi mejor amiga.  
- ¿Oh si? Pero aún así, ella se subió al barco y a mí me dejó tirada en el agua. Esto merece una venganza.

- ¿No te has vengado ya bastante tratando de cargarte a nuestros encantadores desertores? -Preguntó el capitanísimo Jack Sparrow.  
- Eso... No sabía que erais vosotros. Os merecéis algo más fuerte... jejejeje...  
  
Nezha carraspeó y se aplicó un conjuro amplificador de voz. Entonces, comenzó a cantar...   
- ROBIN HOOD Y LITTLE JOHN IBAN POR EL BOSQUE, QUE ALEGRÍA HERMANOS ¡OH! ¡¡¡QUE DÍA TAN FELIIIIZ!!! ROBIN HOOD Y LITTLE JOHN IBAN POR EL BOOOSQUEEE, QUE ALEGRÍA HERMANOS ¡¡¡¡¡¡OOHH!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DÍA TAN FELIIIIIIIZ!!!!!!!

Poco después Jack, Orión y Orlando estaban tirados por los suelos echando espuma por la boca. Caedes, que ya conocía las artimañas de su amiga, tenía preparado unos tapones para no tener que escucharla, así que se limitó a acercarse a su amiga y ponerse a hacerle los coros. Cuando (por fin!) se quedaron roncas Caedes le explicó lo sucedido...

- Ya sé que no es excusa, Nez... ¡¡¡¡pero tú también huiste cuando la roca empezó a gruñir!!!!

- Pero es que la roca daba miedo... 

- ¿En paz...?

La mazoku pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente le guiñó y le dio unas palmaditas en el pelo.

- Bueno, peke, ¿te las has podido apañar sin mí?

- Pues... tengo una mascota nueva -dijo risueña la "mazoku a medias" señalando al elfo que aún se estaba recuperando- he conocido a una hechicera muy simpática -Orión tenía la cara verde y estaba en shock- y... ¡¡¡Nez!!! ¡he encontrado a mi padre!

La mazoku abrió los ojos de par en par, por eliminación sólo quedaba Jack Sparrow... 

- Si es que no se te puede dejar sola... por cierto, creo que TENEMOS que hablar sobre el asunto de la mascota...

Orión, ya repuesta, llamó a Jack y al elfo.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre ese mazoku... Nezha... creo que es más de lo que parece...

Jack no dijo nada, la cara del mazoku le era muy familiar. El elfo también parecía preocupado... 

- ¡Desde que está aquí ese mazoku, Caedes no me hace caso!

- Tú, elfo, ¡que sólo lleva un par de horas! -Respondió Orión.

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! lleva dos horas sin querer hacerme nada

- Oye gilipollas, ¿a qué te refieres? ¡no pienso tolerar oírte decir ignominias sobre mi hija!

Mientras el elfo y el capitán volvían a ponerse a discutir, Orión siguió a las dos mazoku que habían ido a la bodega. Tenía que enterarse a toda costa de quién era... así que formuló un conjuro y acto seguido apareció una sombra...

- ¿Me llamabais, señora?

- Quiero que reúnas toda la información que exista sobre ese mazoku, sobre Nezha.

Después de dar las ordenes a la sombra, ésta hizo una reverencia y se alejó entre las.. ídem. Orión la vio alejarse, pero después se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al elfo y al co-capitán de la perla negra tirándose del pelo.  
- Ejem... ¿porque no me hacéis caso por una vez en vuestra vida? Es tu hija, o al menos eso decís.. aunque yo aun pienso que todo esto es un malentendido o una treta - Le dijo a Jack Sparrow mirándole de reojo.   
Después se giro hasta encarar a Legolas - Y en cuanto a ti... bueno, aún no sé lo que sois el uno del otro, pero el caso es que deberían interesarte sus compañías...  
- Según parece, te las arreglas muy bien tu sola para averiguarlo -   
Interrumpió Jack  
- Sólo tomo medidas preventivas, yo soy túnica roja, busco el equilibrio... y mi propia seguridad, claro.  
- Oye, que es MI hija  
- No es de tu hija de quien hablo...

- Caedes... Tu nueva mascota... Hum.  
  
Nezha miró a izquierda y a derecha, se removió en el asiento. Algo hacía que se sintiera intranquila.  
  
- Ooooohh, ¿no es moníííísimo?  
- Sí, sí, pero no me refería a eso... Parece... elfo... o algo parecido... ¿Es seguro que estés con él? Ya sabes a qué me refiero...  
- Hum... No te preocupes, sé cuidarme –respondió mientras le guiñaba.   
- Está bien...   
  
La sombra se escurrió bajo la mesa para poder escuchar mejor y tener una buena vista de las botas claveteadas de Nezha. Ésta, a su vez, se removió en la silla y sintió algo de frío en los pies, que tenía apoyados en la silla. De golpe, los bajó al suelo y clavó a la sombra en él.  
  
- ¡¡¡IIHHH!!!  
- ¡Nezha! ¿Por qué gritas?  
- Yo no he gritado, ¡pensaba que habías sido tú!  
- Entonces... entonces... ¡¡¡¿habrá sido un fantasma?!!!

- Mujer... estamos en la perla negra... tampoco debería extrañarte tanto... Hum... ¡Interesante! Venga Caedes, vamos fuera, no me he presentado formalmente... y me hace ilusión *malefic grin*

Salieron del camarote y se dirigieron a cubierta. Nezha pasó al plano astral y apareció en la torre de vigía.  
- Bueno, pues... Papi, elfo y Orión... ésta es mi amiga...

  
  
Mientras Caedes decía esto, Nezha saltó y emprendió un triple salto mortal con tirabuzón, y cayó dándole la espalda a los presentes.  
- Ejem...

  
  
Se giró haciendo volar la capa corta que llevaba, y (por fin) quedó de frente, aunque estaba un poco liada en la capa, que era corta pero ahora la envolvía de pies a cabeza...

  
  
- Ejem elevado al cuadrado... Yo soy... Nezha... Una dulce y encantadora sacerdotisa del templo de los dragones...  
- Nezha, no cuela, saben que yo soy medio demonio.  
- ¡Leches! ¡¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes y me ahorro paridas!! –replicó dando un suspiro- Entonces, me presento normal... soy Nezha, demonio, discípula del General y Sacerdote de Zellas Metallium, Jefa de las Bestias... Y ya que estamos en un barco pirata, me pondré un atuendo más acorde con la situación.  
  


  
Consiguió desembarazarse de la capa mostrando que bajo ella ya no había el atuendo de guerrera de antes, sino algo parecido a un traje de pirata... y sacó un sombrero enorme de debajo de su brazo.   
  


  
- Nezha, ¿desde cuando haces tantos trucos? ¿Has estado estudiando prestidigitación? ¡Como mola! ¡Saca una paloma del sombrero, anda!  
- Caedes, eso no se inventará hasta dentro de algunos años así que ten paciencia... Capitán Jack Sparrow... ¿me reconoce ahora?  
  
Sparrow la miró de arriba abajo y se acercó caminando de esa forma suya tan... Tan.   
- ¡Hooombre señorita Smiiiith! ¡¡¡Tenía ganas de volveeeer a verla!!!  
- Jujuju...  
  


  
Mientras, Caedes miraba al elfo con cara de "no, si yo tampoco sabía nada", y Orión buscaba la manera de despegar a la Sombra del suelo...

- ¿Ein? -Fue la ocurrente respuesta de la maga a la aparición de la   
mazoku- Un momento -dijo cuando consiguió recuperar la compostura.- ¿Os conocéis?  
- Por supuesto -Jack Sparrow volvió a girarse hacia donde se encontraba la demonio- No has cambiado nada, ¡estás idéntica!  
- Como que es un demonio, imbécil -Susurró Orión.  
- Estas celoooosaaaa -Le canturreo Caedes al oído  
- Mentira, es más, me voy abajo... No, un momento, a ver tú... Nezha,   
el sacerdote de las bestias se llama Zeros Metallium, ¿qué pasa, le has cogido el relevo?  
La respuesta de Nezha fue interrumpida por un quejido proveniente de   
abajo, Orión se disculpó y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.  
  


  
- Mardita sombra, la próxima vez traeré un fantasma, que por lo menos no se quedan pegados al suelo.  
- *lloriqueo de perro*  
- No me llores, ser inmundo, has hecho tu trabajo muy mal  
- *Más lloriqueo de perro*  
A lo cual se sumó el sonido de botas bajando la escalera y la voz de   
Jack Sparrow canturreando algo:  
- ¡Hay que celebrar este reencuentro!  
- Mierda -Dijo Orión, y acto seguido metió debajo de la cama la sombra   
y salió de la estancia. De frente se encontró a toda la comitiva, y   
como la mejor defensa es siempre un buen ataque, la reacción de la   
hechicera no se hizo esperar.  
- Bien, Nezha, ¿podrías contestar a la pregunta?, te he dejado hasta un rato para pensarlo.

Nezha le respondió con una sonrisa, se acomodó en una silla y se dispuso a resolver las dudas de la hechicera...

- Está bien claro... como todos sabréis, el Metallium Imperiae cayó en decadencia desde la desaparición de Xellas... aunque Ucchan hizo lo que pudo todo se descontroló. Los demonios están descontrolados, la influencia del MI es mínima, ¿o no has notado que ya no se siente su presencia?

- Sí, es cierto, pero eso no explica por qué tú ocupas ahora el puesto de tu Maestro -respondió Orión.

- Sí, bueno, eso es porque mi Maestro, viendo la situación, decidió ir a buscar a Xellass para que arreglara las cosas. Y me pidió que le sustituyera en su ausencia.

Dicho esto sacó un documento en el que se verificaba lo que había contado.

- Sí que tienen que ir mal las cosas para que Xellos haya tomado la decisión de cederle su puesto a alguien... como tú. -Nezha se echó a reír ante la atónita Orión- pero si lo estás sustituyendo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar atendiendo asuntos más importantes?

- Bueno... oye, Caedes, ¿por qué no subes a cubierta y me traes una cosa que me he dejado por ahí encima...?

- ¡¡¡Enseguida vo~~~~yyy!!! 

Caedes, risueña, salió del camarote donde estaban todos a buscar lo que le había pedido. Jack y Orión se dirigieron una mirada de incomprensibilidad.

- Mmm... ¿es cosa mía o se ha ido sin saber lo que tiene que buscar? -preguntó Orión con una gota en la frente-

- Sí, bueno, tú déjala, así tardará más rato en bajar... -respondió Nezha- En fin, estoy aquí porque la misión que tenía ahora mi amo era la de cuidar de Caedes... y como sabía que soy amiga suya, pues me lo pidió a mí.

- ¿Cuidarla? ¿cuidarla de qué? ¿por qué? -preguntó Jack interesado- ya no es una niña, ¿no? en fin, he hecho cálculos y debe tener unos... ehhh... 18 o 19 años.

La mazoku no dijo nada, de repente los ojos le cambiaron de color. Se levantó corriendo de la silla y subió a cubierta como una exhalación. Acto seguido la siguieron los demás, cuando llegaron a cubierta lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos...

- ¡Uwaaaaawwwwww!  
Fue la profunda afirmación del capitán Sparrow al ver los grandes nubarrones de tormenta que se acercaban...  
- Vale, organicémonos, si hay tormenta y estando como estamos sin tripulación en este barco tan grande, nos puede pasar cualquier cosa... -dijo Orión, aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención...  
- ¡¡Muy bien atajo de estúpidos!! ¡¡Arriad las velas!! ¡¡cuidado con los juanetes!!  
- Papi, ¿tú también tienes juanetes? ¡y yo que pensaba que sólo te salían por llevar mucho tiempo zapatos de tacón!  
- Caedes, que se refiere a una cosa que hay en el barco que...   
- Venga, ¡¡vale ya leches!!! o os ponéis a currar o algo, ¡¡pero estar ahí de charla sin hacer nada no!!   
  
Orión parecía histérica... Nerviosa... Aterrorizada...   
- ¡¡Quiero más frases!!   
Gritó Legolas, pero en medio del estruendo de los primeros truenos, nadie le oyó y sus palabras se perdieron por siempre en el olvido...   
  
Entonces, la tormenta comenzó a descargar. Nezha se acercó un segundo al timón, en el que se encontraban Jack Sparrow y Orión, y le susurró algo a Sparrow, que sonrió pícaramente. Luego, volvió al lado de Caedes...  
- ¿Que le has dicho a mi papi?  
- Oh... jujuju... ya te lo diré... luego.   
  
Caedes se ató al elfo con la cadena a la muñeca, para que no pudiese alejarse demasiado, y de paso se abrazó a él... Orión se agarró al timón... Sparrow se puso a cantar algo sobre ron y piratas... y Nezha no hizo absolutamente nada.   
  


Entonces, tres olas gigantes se levantaron en contra de la perla Negra. La primera arrastró fuera del barco a Caedes junto con el elfo. La segunda, mandó a Orión a freír espárragos (no literalmente). La tercera, hizo que Sparrow se despegara del timón y Nezha se agarrara al mástil.   
Horas después, la tormenta había pasado. Nezha mostró una sonrisa maléfica en su cara y dijo:  
- Bueno amigo... por fin solos...  
- ¡Ehh, un momento! Tenemos que buscar a mi querida tripulación, no podemos irnos sin ellos! ¡¡Menos sin mi hija!!  
- Jujuju... ¿Ya no te riges por el código pirata? "Si se quedan atrás, hay que dejarlos atrás", ¿no era así?  
- Ehhh...  
- Mira que abandonarme en una isla ¬¬U  
- Eras joven e inexperta, ¡¡y aún estabas estudiando con tu maestro!! Además, llevar mujeres en un barco trae mala suerte.  
- Ahora llevabas dos -Nezha se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con mala leche.  
- Venga venga, un traguito de ron y lo olvidamos todo ¿¿valee?? *se bebe media botella*  
- ... *se bebe la otra media*  
- yeheeeeee, ¡vamos a cantaaaaar canciones de pirataaaaaaasss!  
- *sigh* anda dame un abrazo *sob* *sniff*  
  
Cuando se les pasó la resaca (no creas, no mucho más de diez minutos) y terminaron de aclarar el pasado (dos segundos), fueron en busca de las pobres Caedes y Orión. Ah, y del elfo...

**Notas:**

**Ucchan****: ¿Qué no? JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, no nos conoces tú bien... JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA, prepárate que ya vamos por el 4º capítulo... JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA**


	3. capítulo 3

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Caedes se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, estaba en una playa que se extendía a lo lejos de arena blanca, las olas mojaban sus pies...

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?

Miró a su lado esperando encontrarse a alguien, al menos a su mascota, pero la cadena estaba partida. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo pero aún así se levantó y empezó a andar por la playa llamando a sus compañeros.

- ...estoy sola... -la angustia oprimía su garganta, los ojos le escocían, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- ahora que por fin volvía a tener una familia...

Un ruido la puso en alerta.

- No debo llorar, debo estar preparada para lo peor...

Caedes miró hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, que provenía del interior del bosque que rodeaba la playa. De repente alguien salió: una joven de unos 16 años de pelo largo y dorado y ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Iba vestida con un vestido largo que debía ser blanco, pero que ahora estaba sucio y roto y una túnica del mismo color con un broche élfico en forma de hoja.

- Qu... ¿quién eres? -preguntó la joven que parecía perdida también- yo iba en un barco que me iba a llevar a casa... cuando apareció esa tormenta... y...

Caedes la miró de arriba abajo y vio que decía la verdad.

- Yo también... he perdido algo muy importante por culpa de la tormenta.

- ¿A tus amigos, quizás?

- Ajá -asintió la mazoku- aún no me has dicho tu nombre

- Me llamo Aliyah Kinneas... aprendiz de hechicera.

- ¿¿Kinneas??

Los ojos de Caedes estaban abiertos de par en par, Aliyah Kinneas... ese apellido... ¿podría ser que...?

- ¿Tú no conocerás a...? no, es imposible, pero... ¿el nombre de Kesha Kinneas te dice algo?

- Sí... es mi hermana mayor.

La aprendiz de hechicera y la mazoku se echaron a andar por la playa en busca de los demás mientras charlaban animadamente acerca de los Secrets y sus correrías de los que Aliyah parecía conocer todo en detalles...

Mientras en otra playa, no muy lejos, el elfo se despertaba y miraba inmediatamente su muñeca. Al ver la cadena rota lanzó un grito de júbilo: ¡por fin se había librado de la mazoku! pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo...

- ¿Dónde estará ella ahora?

Se puso de pie y se echó a caminar, esperando encontrar a alguien especial.

Unos relinchos llamaron su atención, un caballo blanco se le acercó galopando, tras él venía un jinete galopando sobre otro caballo de color negro. El elfo llamó al caballo blanco y lo tranquilizó: el corcel estaba herido. El jinete se detuvo junto a él.

- Muchas gracias, una ninfa a la que dejé hace tiempo lo hirió con una daga envenenada.

- Yo puedo curarlo, entiendo de heridas mágicas... por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Me llamo Franperea, hijo de Sir Obiwankenobi.

- Ehhh... esto... me refería al nombre del caballo...

Franperea se cayó del caballo del palo, cuando se levantó le sonrió y le dijo que se llamaba Pirri.

- Ah, venga...

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Estoy buscando a unos amigos... la tormenta nos lanzó fuera del barco...

- Los hombres de mi padre te ayudarán a buscarlos, pero primer ven a mi casa a calentarte con una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

Llevaban ya varias horas andando por la playa

- Juer, esta playa no se acaba o qué... -Decía Caedes visiblemente mosqueada.

- ¡Mira! ¡¡allí al fondo parece haber una ciudad!!

Esto les dio nuevos ánimos a ambas para seguir andando. Al anochecer llegaron allí, buscaron una posada donde pasar la noche y también donde cenar.

- Oye... que es que... yo no tengo dinero...

- Ahhh... sí bueno... yo tampoco.

El posadero las miró con los ojos desorbitados y las echó a patadas. Ya era de noche y las dos estaban dando vueltas buscando donde meterse. Finalmente se acercaron al puerto que tenía una calita al lado y se echaron sobre la arena a dormir. Horas después Caedes seguía sin poder dormirse...

- ¿Dónde estarán mi papi y Nez? seguro que lograron quedarse en el barco... espero que vengan pronto a buscarme. -Luego permaneció en silencio un rato y dio un suspiro desde lo profundo del alma.- ¿Y mi mascota? ¿estará bien? la cadena no tendría por qué haberse roto... le echo de menos, mucho... ¿por qué?

Así pasó toda la noche, mirando la luna llena mientras pensaba en sus compañeros (en Orión también, ¿ehhh?). La otra muchacha sin embargo dormía plácidamente.

La angustia que vivía Caedes sin poder dormirse era normal... había vivido una mala experiencia... la otra chica dormía demasiado tranquila... como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. ¿Realmente ese barco iba dirigido a su casa? Kesha había decidido irse por su cuenta en busca de aventuras... ¿cómo habría esto afectado en el comportamiento de una chica tan joven y tan indefensa? A Caedes se le saltaron las lágrimas... Nezha, Sparrow, el elfo y Orión estaban desaparecidos, ella sola junto a una niña que parecía muy frágil por la gran pérdida de su querida hermana ¿qué le habrá empujado a salir del templo y a coger ese barco?

Mientras en una pequeña fortaleza pegada a la ciudad...

- Es un hogar bastante apañado... debéis tener mucho dinero... tengo amigos que la desvalijarían en menos de cinco minutos y se llevarían solo lo más preciado - dijo el elfo con gran ilusión-

- Espero que no seas como tus amigos... - dijo Franperea entre carcajadas -

- No, no, yo también soy de buena familia pero cuando estoy con ellos los sigo hasta el final... - dijo Legolas con un poco de morriña ya que echaba de menos a sus compañeros - además ellos no roban casas, roban tesoros o como ellos dicen; solo los requisamos... -

- jajaja... o sea que son piratas... bueno... mejor que ser un caballero que significa vivir en la hipocresía salvando vidas que no te importan... sólo por ser respetados... los caballeros de ahora, no son como los de antes, pero bueno... yo no voy a seguir el camino de mi padre aunque soy muy buen luchador... yo escribo historias y canciones de amor pero mi fuente de inspiración desapareció al caer en manos de aquella ninfa que más que ninfa era arpía jajaja - dijo Franperea con los pómulos colorados del calor del fuego y la cerveza de mantequilla... -

- las mujeres pueden llegar a tratarte incluso como a un pequeño gatito al que hay que maltratar, lo sé por experiencia - dijo Legolas mirando el fuego -

- ¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida? -

- pues... - 

En ese momento entró por la puerta un hombre de unos cuarenta años bastante apuesto y vestido con una armadura(tías es Obiwankenobi pero con unos añitos más), era el padre de Franperea que venía borracho y comenzó a gritar a su hijo del que no estaba nada orgulloso. Al rato el elfo y Franperea se habían ido ya a descansar, pero el joven de unos 25 años (Franperea) no podía pegar ojo.

Al día siguiente el elfo iba a partir con los subordinados del padre cuando Franperea apareció en el jardín con su caballo negro y el blanco.

- Eehh Legolas tu y Pirri os entendéis muy bien... ¿por qué no vas con él a buscar a esa chica y tus amigos - dijo guiñándole -

- Os lo agradezco... le cuidaré bien y estará bien alimentado... - eso era lo más parecido a una despedida porque el elfo le había tomado cariño a aquel joven tan especial - 

Entonces apareció Obiwankenobi con pintas de recién levantado y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a gritarle a su hijo lo desgraciado que le hizo cuando le tuvo tan joven y en el parto murió su madre además de que él no quería que su hijo fuera escritor...

- ¡¡JAMÁS EN TU VIDA HAS COGIDO UNA ESPADA!! ¡¡NO TIENES HONOR!! - Obiwan no sabía que era tener honor ni orgullo, porque su hijo no era caballero por culpa de él, por orgullo, y si perdía el orgullo era perder su honor -

- ... ¿Crees que tendrás sitio en tu barco para mí? -

- Por supuesto. -

Los dos amigos se fueron solos a buscar a los piratas de la perla negra y a una nueva vida para este chico que desde los 12 años era maltratado por su padre debido a su depresión y problemas del alcohol por culpa de la cerveza de pulpa de tulipán con trigo.

Mientras en la orilla del mar las dos chicas se despertaban por la luz del alba.

- Ehhh Caedes!! mira que buen día hace... quizás hoy encontremos a tus amigos... ehh Caedes... - Aliyah calló perpleja por las pintas de la mazoku - jajaja ¡¡¡tienes cara de haber dormido poco!!! jajajaj -

- Si, bueno...es que yo me preguntaba que te pasó cuando te enteraste de lo que había hecho tu hermana -

- Pues la verdad es que me fui del templo sin acabar mis estudios de yoga y de espiritualidad solo para buscarla y decirle que mi destino es buscar aventuras con ella, pero... como ves... aquí estoy... -

- ¿Y porqué volvías a tu casa? -

- No volvía a mi casa, huía de alguien... del que supuestamente estaba enamorada... - a Aliyah se le oscurecieron los ojos y empezó a recordar y a contarle a Caedes que le ocurrió -

- O sea... que estabas en un bosque entrando en trance para buscar el espíritu de tu hermana cuando apareció un demonio muy guapo y poderoso ¿no? -

- Pues sí... me dijo que yo tenía algo especial y que no me mataría, yo le pedí que me enseñara magia negra y así hizo... al cabo de los meses yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, entonces se lo confesé y me besó, estaba tan contenta de que sintiera lo mismo que me despreocupe del mundo y comencé a vivir solo y únicamente por él sin darme cuenta que me quería para algo... al parecer era tan malo que le echaron del mismo infierno y me vistió así para hacer un ritual en una habitación del barco del que en vez de dos personas saldríamos tres, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que ocurría y le hice el mejor hechizo que conocía lo que provocó un gran agujero en mi camarote y salté por la ventana y es lo último que recuerdo... lo último que hoy salir de su boca fue que él solo quería instalar el mal en la tierra conmigo y nuestros hijos pero que yo era demasiado débil... no sé si estará vivo o qué...-

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien y encontrarás otro chico más joven que no te obligue a hacer nada que no quieras... -

- ¡¡gracias!! pero... ¡¡¡¡tengo mucha hambreeeeeeeeee!!!! -

Así que las dos muchachas partieron en busca de comida, dos caballos, un elfo y una tripulación de piratas...

Mientras tanto, en la Perla Negra los días sucedían tranquilamente a las noches, y llegó un nuevo amanecer...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Arriba grumetillo!!!!  
- ¡Eehhh, que yo soy el CAPITÁN!  
- Psschhh... Olvidémoslo anda... Mira, tenemos que encontrar a toda esta gente que se nos ha perdido. Supongo que habrán ido a parar a alguna isla cercana.   
- ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Consultemos el mapa!! ¡¡Guiémonos con mi brújula!!  
- Tu brújula no señala al norte, lo he estado mirando antes.  
- Lo sé, pero ¿qué importa? ¡¡Me puedo guiar igual con ella!!  
- Si tu lo dices... Vale, la isla que queda más cerca de aquí es Âme, podemos ir a echar un vistazo.   
- ¡¡Vayamos!!   
  
El Capitán (tratémoslo así porque sino se mosquea) cogió el timón y la brújula y empezó a dirigir el barco mientras Nezha correteaba de aquí para allá intentando acatar al instante todas sus órdenes.  
- arf arf arf arf... ¡¡Más despacio milhombres!! ¡¡no soy omnipresente!!  
  
Y así, entre amables palabras de cariño y amistad, nuestros dos amigos por fin quedan a sol... quiero decir, nuestros dos amigos por fin se encaminaron a la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Finalmente, Caedes y Aliyah se acercaron al puerto y cuando nadie las veía se colaron en la bodega de un barco donde se pusieron a robar comida. Una vez llenas salieron y se pusieron a tomar el sol en dos hamacas que sacaron de la nada.

Aliyah se quedó dormida (jode la tía, ¡qué facilidad tiene para sobar!). Caedes se dedicó a mirar a la gente que pasaba, entonces vio algo que la sobresaltó, se dirigió a un callejón donde tuvo una corta conversación con alguien, después se volvió al lado de Aliyah, que despertó al poco tiempo y vio el semblante serio de la mazoku.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No... nada -de repente unas voces interrumpieron la conversación, venían de un barco que se veía a lo lejos... un barco de velas negras como la noche... (velas pintadas con "lava y tiñe iberia")- ¡¡SON ELLOOOOOOS!! 

La mazoku empezó a hacer señales al barco, entonces un hombre con aspecto de pirata algo roñoso se asomó a proa...

- ¡¡¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! -gritó Caedes entusiasta-

- ¿¿Caedes?? ¡¡hijitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Aliyah y avergonzada de Nezha, Caedes y Jack Sparrow (Spárrago para los amigos más íntimos) empezaron a correr el uno hacia al otro en plan "Heidi" hasta que finalmente se abrazaron.

- YO no los conozco... -murmuraba Nezha cuando la gente que pasaba los señalaba- por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Aliyah...

- Me llamo Aliyah Kinneas ¿y usted?-

El pirata la miró con cara rara y Nezha empezó a preguntarle si era la hermana de Kesha.

- Sí, soy hermana de Kesha y no voy a parar hasta encontrarla...-

Sus palabras eran cada vez menos creíbles, casi ya le había dado por perdida...

- Está bien -dijo Sparrow- descansaremos en esta isla un par de días...

Nezha sacó unas cuantas monedas de oro sin que Jack se diera cuenta y se dispusieron a buscar una buena posada en la que descansar y comer algo en condiciones y comprar provisiones para el viaje. La posada se llamaba "El caballo errante".

- Bueno, ¿qué te han parecido mis amigos? -dijo Caedes-

- Tu papi me parece súper mono aunque un poco guarrete y Nezha una joven y guapa chica encantadora ¡¡¡como nosotras!!! Jajaja -dijo Aliyah filosóficamente-

- Chica, ¡¡¡creo que me caes bien!!!

- Tú también me caes muy bien... espero que encontremos a ese chico que te ha robado el corazón...

- Y yo que tu encuentres a alguien que te pueda hacer muy feliz

Mientras en otro lugar... 

- Hemos mirado en todos los montes y bosques de ésta isla... deberíamos de ir a la ciudad y mirar en las posadas o incluso en el puerto ¿qué dice tu poder élfico Legolas?- dijo Franperea-

- Que debo hacer caso a un hombre cuyo corazón nunca miente al igual que mi sentido élfico -respondió-

Más rápido que nunca los dos jinetes marcharon hacia la ciudad en busca de la tripulación... 

- Por fin hemos llegado, Franperea... dime cuál es la mejor posada de la ciudad y me dirás el lugar dónde se haya un pirata con corazón de urraca -dijo el elfo entre risas y con esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos-

- "El caballo errante"-

Mientras en la posada...

- Ammm éste candelabro de oro me gusta mucho... me lo llevaré -dijo el pirata-

- ¡¡Señor!! -dijo Aliyah- llévese mejor estos espejos de oro y plata -dijo sonriendo-

- Siento que alguien se acerca -dijo Nezha...-

Caedes puso cara de desesperación y fue a darse un baño y obligó a Sparrow a que él también se diera uno en la otra bañera ya que era su papi... le hacía caso y to'.

- Ya hemos llegado, Legolas será mejor que entremos a preguntar...

- Está bien.

Legolas y Franperea se dispusieron a entrar en la posada a preguntar si estaban allí sus amigos.

- Lo preguntaré yo, a mí me conocen aquí...-dijo Franperea-

Los dos entraron a la posada. Era bastante lujosa y estaba muy iluminada por cientos de candelabros de oro pero el dependiente parecía recién sacado de una pocilga...

- Perdone...¿sabe usted si aquí residen Jack Sparrow y su tripulación? -preguntó Franperea-

- ...no puedo contestar a esa pregunta... ¡¡largo!! -dijo el hombre-

Legolas y Fran se subieron a un árbol para entrar por la ventana... ¡¡¡DIOX!!! la ventana daba al cuarto de baño y Jack estaba paseándose en bolas!!! "puaj" dijeron los dos...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eeeehhhh!!!!!!! Vosotros ¿qué miráis? ¡¡¡pero si eres tú!!! ¡¡¡rápido chicas he encontrado al elfo!!! -dijo Jack Sparrow que lucía su brillante culo después de tres horas de baño y sus manos arrugadas ¡por supuesto!-

Las tres mujeres entraron por la puerta, Legolas y Franperea ya estaban dentro.

- Señor, debería saber que le veo todas sus partes... -dijo Aliyah con preocupación-

- Puajjjjjjjjjj -dijo Nezha-

- PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ¡¡¡QUE ESTÁS CON PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS!!! -dijo Caedes-

- Está bien me pondré la toalla... -dijo espárrago-

En ese momento Jack ya no era el punto de atención sino Franperea que a su vez el no podía dejar de mirar a Nezha que fue la 1ª en llamarle la atención y en un segundo plano vio a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio ¿quién podía ser? Legolas no le había hablado de ella. Sin embargo Aliyah no dejaba de mirar a Legolas mientras que se tocaba su hermoso colgante élfico... había algo que le resultaba familiar en él...

Mientras, en otro lugar...

Orión amaneció encima de un campo de cardos borriqueros cercano a la costa (joe, no todo el mundo va a aparecer en la playa) se dio cuenta de que tenia el cuerpo dolorido no solo por las espinas clavadas, sino también por la postura con la que había caído. Como pudo, la maga se levantó y comenzó a quitarse espinas.   
Cuando hubo terminado (bastante tiempo después) recapituló todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. 

  
- Veamos, hubo una tormenta, ésta nos tiró a todos del barco... ¿a todos?, no, una pequeña alde... ejem, no, eso es de Astérix.... no, Sparrow y la mazoku quedaron a bordo... sospechoso, no me fío de ella... me lo quiere robar... el puesto de capitana, me refiero... TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLOS   
Después del monólogo, se dispuso a buscar algún lugar civilizado donde poder orientarse.   
Tras mucho andar (tiempo en el cual se dio cuenta de que su otrora preciosa túnica roja estaba ahora hecha prácticamente jirones) entro en un pueblo con puerto que no tenia mala pinta   
- Bueno, es un sitio igual de malo que el resto para empezar a buscar...

De nuevo, en la posada, todos estaban reunidos en el baño... Caedes tratando de ponerle una toalla a su padre, Franperea mirando a Aliyah, Aliyah mirando al elfo, y el elfo mirando x la ventana...

- Presiento que algo se acerca... -dijo el elfo escudriñando en la noche con su mirada... élfica, claro- algo grande, que vuela... y que echa fuego.

- ¿Hablas de un dragón? -dijo Nezha- ¿tú hablas? -siguió diciendo en voz baja.

- ¡Oye!, yo no digo que sea un dragón, pero desde luego viene para... -Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada más, una ráfaga de aire caliente entró por la ventana- ¡¡¡ya está aquíííííí!!!

Mientras Orión, que se dirigía a la ciudad con puerto, se extrañó al verla tan luminosa... 

- ¡Qué raro! diría que eso es fuego... y que ese bicho grande es un dragón... ¿dragón? ¡¡¡DRAKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sin pensarlo dos veces usó levitation y llegó allí lo más rápido posible, pero el dragón ya se había largado. Lo que quedaba eras los restos de un pueblo y cenizas... entonces escuchó unas voces familiares.

- ¡Hijaaaa! ¿estás bien?

- Chí papi *sollozos* pero me he hecho pupa en el dedito *más sollozos*

- Ven que papá te cure... ¡¡¡tú no, elfo estúpido!!!

- ¡Estúpido tu loro, guilipollas!

- paz... estad en paz... (esta es Nezha)

Orión los encontró en medio de la calle... Jack medio en bolas, Aliyah sollozando asustada mientras Franperea la consolaba, Nezha oteando el horizonte por si al dragón le daba por volver y Caedes evitando al elfo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chicosssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! ¡estoy aquíííííí!

- ¿Orión? ¿eres tú? -Jack se le acercó corriendo y trató de echársele encima, pero Orión le evitó- ¿Por qué? pero si ya huelo bien... ¡mira mira!

- No... si ya veo... ¡tápate un poco, Jack! por cierto, ¿por donde se ha ido el dragón?

- Creo que se dirigía a lo alto de la montaña... -respondió Nezha-

- ¡¡¡Vamos a por él!!! -dijo la capitana entusiasta, pero entonces vio a los compañeros llenos de ceniza y con caras largas- ...bueno, os dejo que os arregléis primero... ¡pero daos prisa!

Por fin partieron en busca del dragón...

- Oye, tú, ¿por qué me evitas?

- ¿Yoooo? ¿evitarte? no sé de qué me hablas...

- Caedes, quieres dejar de esconderte del elfo detrás de mí -Dijo Orión que empezaba a cansarse de hacer de escudo humano.

- Si quieres yo te protejo de ese pervertido hijita...

Y así llegaron hasta una cueva que olía a azufre

- Sí, debe ser aquí -dijo una Orión muy convencida...

La maga estaba emocionada, ¡al fin conseguiría un dragón!, ya no le importaba que fuera Draco o no... si conseguía doblegarlo seria perfecto como apoyo contra agresores, y si no... siempre podrían   
matarlo, y quedarse con tesoros, colmillos, escamas y sangre de dragón. Orión no sabia lo tremendamente optimista que estaba siendo al caer en el cuento de la lechera  
Convencida, entro en la caverna diciendo una palabra mágica que hizo que una bola de luz surgiera de su mano.  
- Caedes, me podrías hacer el favor de aclararte? al principio eras tu la que acosabas al elfo... - Dijo Orión cuando se puso a la altura de la SUPUESTA (XP) semi demonio  
- Ya, pero este repentino cambio de actitud me ha dejado rota...  
- A mi también me ha extrañado que hable... dudaba que supiera hacerlo...  
- No me refería a eso ¬¬  
- Vale, vale.  
- Ya has hecho el chiste fácil, ¿no?  
- Si, la verdad es que era necesi....  
- Shhhhhhh -Dijo Legolas mirando en dirección a una abertura que había en la pared - Oigo algo  
- ¿Ves? ha vuelto a hacerlo... ¿estás enfermo, Legolas? - Comento Orión con tono preocupado  
- Deja ya al pobre elfo -dijo Sparrow  
- Y hazle caso, dice la verdad -Dijo una chica que a Orión le parecía que había aparecido de la nada. Había estado tan centrada en lo del dragón que no se había percatado de que había alguien más en el grupo.  
- Perdón, ¿nos han presentado?  
Sin embargo, la conversación terminó antes de empezar. En efecto el elfo tenia razón, había oído algo y ahora lo habían oído todos... un rugido de un dragón.

- Hum... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gritó Orión, entusiasmada... La pobre Aliyah se quedó con las ganas de ser presentada, al igual que Franperea, que por alguna extraña razón les había seguido hasta allí.  
Sparrow sacó su espada con un gesto de (muy) mariconcito:  
- Veeennnnga chiiiiiicos, ¡¡ataquemos a esa mala pécora!!  
  
Caedes hizo lo posible por no quedar cerca del elfo, y no le fue difícil porque Legolas sacó su espada también y fue detrás de Orión y Sparrow. Nezha le sonrió para darle ánimos y también fue tras ellos.  
  
Así que Caedes, Aliyah y Franperea quedaron a solas conversando sobre la peste a azufre que hacía en esa cueva.  
  
Mientras tanto, Los Cuatro Magníficos iban corriendo por entre grietas y problemas varios con zapatillas de deporte blanco brillante, menos Nezha que llevaba botas con plataforma e iba levitando.  
  
Por fin, consiguieron llegar hasta donde se encontraba el dragón. Entonces, Orión comenzó a preparar un conjuro para capturarlo, mientras El Elfo y El Capitán Jack Sparrow sacaban las espadas. Pero Nezha...  
- Ey. Waitasec. Está sobao o.oU  
- Ehh... ¡¡¡mejor!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡más fácil será cazarlo!!!!!!!   
Dijo Orión, evidentemente...  
- Queeeee dices, lo capturaré yooooo solito porque para algo Soy elcapiTán JACK ESparrou!!  
- Pero, pero, pero... ¡¡no gritéis tanto!! ¡que se va a despertar!  
- Tarde... ya se ha despertado... ¿por qué la frase fatídica tiene que ser SIEMPRE del pobre elfo? ¿Qué pasa, que soy gafe o algo?  
  
Tal y como Legolas había dicho, era gafe. Quiero decir, el Dragón Estaba Despierto. Observó a Orión. Observó a Sparrow. Observó a Nezha. Observó a Legolas. Y estornudó. Los cuatro Magníficos quedaron ahumados. Entonces, dijo:  
- ¿Qué demonioz quereiz? ¿Es que ya no ze puede dejar en paz ni a un pobre dragón inozente?  
- Oye, oye menos rollos que te acabas de cargar un pueblo... He dicho.  
- Elfo, tu cállate de una vez, que cuando te dejan es que no paras... ¡¡ESTE DRAGON ES MIOOO!!  
- ¡¡Hazed el favor de iroz bien lejoz zi no quereiz quedar churruzcaditoz!! ¡¡¡Que yo zoy malo entre loz maloz y rico entre loz ricoz!!!  
- Deberías saber que por eso te queremos...  
  
Mientras, Nezha estaba repasando en su mente los dragones que conocía que cecearan... Pero no recordó ninguno. Así que le preguntó su nombre.  
- ¡Zoy Zuzú!  
- ¡¡¡Anda!!! ¡¡como mi osito de peluche!!  
  
Ahora todos se apartaron del elfo al saber que tenía un osito de peluche llamado Susú.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de los detalles y vamos a lo que nos interesa... ¡¡¡que te voy a cazar, Len-Tao!!!  
- Orión, ¿de quéééééé hablaaaassss?  
- Uh uh... se me ha ido, lo siento...  
  
Le lanzó un conjuro súper mega ultra, o sea, para que el dragón fuese incapaz de escapar... Y éste ni lo intentó...  
- *sniffes* ¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa zoy un probe dragón indefenzooo!! ¡¡buaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡ni ziquiera zé echar fuego bien!! ¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡zólo me zalen nubez de humo!!! ¡¡y como zoy tan poca coza, no conzigo raptar prinzezaz y no tengo un duroo!! ¡buaaaaaaaa! ¡¡dejadmeeeeeeeeeeee!! ¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
- Ya decía yo que un dragón rosa fosforito que cecea y se llama Susú no podía ser gran cosa.... - murmuró Nezha.

Mientras en la entrada de la cueva...

- ¡Ejemp! Qué silencio... -dijo Caedes-

- Pues sí...¿cómo te llamas chico?

- Franperea ¿y tú?

- Aliyah... oye tú tienes pinta de ser muy artístico... ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no te vas un momentillo al aire libre a ver si te inspiras...? -dijo Aliyah echando al pobre muchacho-

- Es... una buena idea... supongo

- ¡¡¡ALIYAH!!! ¿por qué le echas? -dijo Caedes-

- No para de mirarme ¬¬ debe ser un demonio que viene en mi busca para llevarme con el demonio 50 zent... el que casi me viola vaya...

- Tíaa qué va se ve buen chico, ¡¡ en serio!! Hazme caso que tengo un sexto sentido...

Mientras en la cueva...

- ¿¿¿CÓMO??? ¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL QUE NO SEPASSS ECHAR FUEGO Y NOSE QUE MÁS!!! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ TE METERÉ EN ESTE SACO!!! -dijo Orión-

- ¿Estás loca o qué? ahí no cabe además hay que dejarlo inconsciente ¡¡y luego le quitaré los dientes y los venderé!! -dijo Sparrow rateando y más blanco que nunca gracias al baño...-

- Calmaaa... yo le cogeré del rabo y lo arrastraremos hasta el barco donde lo trocearemos y nos lo comeremos!(¿por qué he dicho eso? uiii) -dijo Nezha-

- Ozye, ozye... ¡¡no me maltrateizz!! miz dientez zon muy preciadoz y mi carne eztá muy dura... ¿por qué no probáiz a dejarme? ademáz zoy un bebé que zepáis que mi mami eztá a punto de llegar y eza zí echa fuego, ¡ademáz ella ha zido la que ha deztruido la ciudad!- dijo Zuzú...-

- Bueno mejor así serás mi mascota y te enseñaré a ser bueno...¡¡un dragón a tamaño reducido y por educar!! -dijo Orión-

- Creo que hablo por todos... no deberías hacer lo mismo que mami... -dijo el elfo con sus dotes de convicción...-

No hubo más que decir y todos se fueron al barco en busca de más dragones mientras que Susú iba volando y llorando detrás del barco para ayudarlos en su busca.

- Bueno yo soy Orión ¿y tú?

- Yo Aliyah Kinneas... hermana de Kesha vamos...

- ...siento dejarte tirada de nuevo pero no la conozco...

- Creo... que me caes mal... ¬¬U

- Ja, ja, ja, no te lo tomes a mal han sido dos casualidades ¿vienes a tomar un té a la sala de los privilegiados? ya sabes que es todo un honor...

- ¡¡Claro!! -dijo Aliyah-

- No, no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a Sparrow -dijo Orión-

Sparrow y Orión se fueron a tomar el té, Legolas se fue a intentar mirar por debajo de la puerta lo que Caedes estaba haciendo en su cuarto, Franperea estaba tocándole una canción a Susú para que se animara y Aliyah escribía un hechizo de búsqueda sobre la madera de la cubierta del barco mientras que misteriosamente se tocaba su colgante de piedra élfica...

- El té está buenísimo, me alegro de que me hayas elegido a mi para entrar aquí...

- No te emociones es que estoy mareada y necesito un hombre fuerte que me ayude a levantarme si me caigo...

- O sea que... me consideras atractivo ¿no?

- Pues no exactamente la verdad -dijo Orión muy colorada y con la vena de loca saltada mientras que se ponía de pie para lavar las tazas-

- ¡¡Orión!!- dijo Sparrow mientras que observaba que la hermosa muchacha caía rendida por el agotamiento y sin más fue a cogerla.

De repente algo golpeo el barco, Orión se despertó y el pirata se cayó encima de ella haciendo que sus labios se juntaran. Mientras Franperea gritaba "¡¡la madre de Susú quiere matarnos!!" A pesar del riesgo que corrían empezaron a darse besos más íntimos y más cercanos a la garganta... la mano de el pirata se había perdido por el escote de la hechicera mientras que ella le tocaba su po... digoooo... su pelo lavadito; pero entonces el elfo derrumbó la puerta y tiró de las barbas del pirata para que hiciera algo con la madre furiosa...

**COSAS...**

Ya manos por el tercer capítulo!!! Shieeeeeeee!!! Aunq hay pocas reviews... alguien lee esto??? ._.U XD Sugerencias, regalos, maletas con dinero... a esta dirección: caedes_atri@yahoo.es ooooo... dejad review! See you sooooooooooooon!


	4. capítulo 4

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Orión se quedó tumbada en el suelo viendo como Jack era arrastrado hacia la cubierta

- Por favor, que se acababa de lavar... a saber las porquerías que tendrá el suelo -Dijo cuando se recupero del shock, pero ya era tarde, no quedaba nadie allí abajo.

- No debería haber permitido que esto pasara -Se dijo a sí misma mientras daba varios cabezazos al suelo, donde seguía tumbada boca arriba. -¿Por qué he perdido el control absoluto de mis acciones?... ¿Y el mareo?, ¿alguna concentración de magia de la zona?, ¿quizás el exceso de mazokus en sus alrededores?. No creo

Otro golpe. Y otro más. La maga, que al primero ya había salido rodando hasta una pared, se dio un segundo golpe.

- Argfsgsgh, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte.

Sin decir nada más se incorporó y salió a la cubierta, donde todos estaban intentando matar, o al menos disuadir al dragón.

- ¿¡Pero como un dragón lila a topos amarillos puede hacer tantos destrozos!? -se escuchó decir al elfo, que ya había tomado carrerilla con lo de poder hablar

- Nunca te fíes de alguien que es capaz de ponerle a su hijo el nombre de "Sus" - Contesto Nezha, mientras le lanzaba a la dragona un proyectil mágico.

Franperea se encontraba mirando el conjuro formulado por Aliyah, y Caedes hablaba precipitadamente con su supuesto padre.

Orión, pa no quedarse atrás, más que nada, formuló un hechizo con el que unos lazos de oscuridad saldrían de sus manos para inmovilizar al dragón. En teoría todo bien, sólo falto el pequeño detalle de que el hechizo funcionara. Con esto, la maga se quedó patidifusa mirándose las manos durante un buen rato.

Este rato, fue aprovechado por Esparragou para, (tras murmurar que no iba a permitir que su barco -recién hipotecado- quedara destrozado), decir a la dragona que le devolverían a su hijo si les dejaba en paz.

A pesar de los intentos de Jack, la dragona no atendía a razones, finalmente y por supuesto en beneficio de su querida embarcación, se dirigió hacia "Sus" evitando los ataques de la dragona como buenamente podía...

- ¡Tú! ¡Fifí!

- Perdone uzted, zeñor, pero mi nombre ez "Zuz"

- ¡¡Como sea!! ¡ya eres libre! ¡lárgate con la bestia de tu madre antes de que me quede sin barco!

- ... ez que... -Susú no parecía muy convencido, entonces dijo algo que puso a todos los del barco los pelos de punta- ¡¡¡quiero zer pirata!!!

Por desgracia, la madre del dragoncito también escuchó la idea del desgraciao de su hijo y, obviamente, no le hizo mucha gracia, lo que le hizo enfurecerse aún más. Susú corrió a las bodegas para esconderse de la bestia, Jack estaba como loco con un extintor de aquí para allá apagando fuegos, Nezha se había retirado a la torre de vigía y se puso a hacer una barbacoa con unos rescoldos que había por allí, Orión seguía mirándose las manos a la espera de que su magia hiciese efecto, el elfo ayudaba a Jack y Caedes se fue a hablar con el dragón...

- Susú... ¿se puede?

- Bueno... paza, te doy permizo -contestó un dragón muy compujido-

- Susú, no soy quién para meterme en tu vida, pero creo que tienes un problema con tu madre...

- Zí... bueno... ¡ez que no me deja vivir mi vida! ¡¡ya no tengo dozzientoz añoz!!

- Pero, Susú, la solución no es quedarse aquí escondido... debes hablar con ella, plantarle cara a tus problemas. Sino siempre estarás así, nunca arreglarás nada.

- ... -el dragoncito permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras de Caedes- ¡¡tienez razón!! ¡¡ahora mizmo voy a hablar con ella!!

Dicho esto el dragón salió de la bodega dejando sola a Caedes... en ese momento entró Nezha con un pinchito ofreciéndoselo a su amiga que aceptó y empezó a mordisquearlo...

- Caedes, ¿qué te ocurre?, llevas muy rara desde que nos encontramos... ¡ni siquiera comes bien! estás muy callada y...

- Es por él -murmuró la mazoku en voz muy baja- mi abuela, L-sama, la vi antes de que llegarais.

- ¿L-sama? ¿"él"? -la mazoku parecía intrigada- ¿a qué te refieres...?

- A mi deber como hija de la Señora de las Bestias... y ahora debo cumplir con él... -la mazoku se levantó y llamó al elfo que apareció en cuestión de segundos

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿¿estás bien?? -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo en busca de algún rasguño o herida, pero Caedes lo apartó suave pero con firmeza.

- Eres libre -El elfo se le quedó mirando con la cara desencajada. Nezha la miraba seria, Caedes parecía serena sí, pero ella que la conocía bien sabía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar- bueno... eso... ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿no? bueno... en fin... yo... ¡vete! ¿¡no!?

- Sí... claro... -el elfo se dirigió a la puerta muy serio, pero antes miró atrás- sube ahora... parece que Susú está hablando con su madre.

Dicho esto se fue. Caedes miraba al suelo y Nezha se le aercó y la abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento entró Orión que las estaba buscando.

- ¡Eh! ¡voso...! ¿qué le pasa a ésa?

- Hum... que se nos ha enamorado...

- El elfo, ¿verdad? jejeje... pero eso no es malo, ¿verdad? -Caedes seguía en silencio abrazada a Nezha- ¿¿¿verdaaad???

- Tsk... pues me temo que sí: ella YA está casada

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JARL!!!!!!!!

Tras unos minutos de silencio...

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????????????? -La pregunta de la maga, que había salido del shock de lo de su hechizo para meterse en el segundo shock del día, resonó en todos los camarotes.- Quiero decir... ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿con quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuando?... pero.. ¿y tan joven? -Orión siguió con su retahila de preguntas mientras en la cubierta...  
  
- Jo, mamá, ez que no me dejaz ezpazio vital, yo tengo que aprdended a hazed cozaz pod mí mizmo, no puedez tenedme como zi fuedda de cdiztal...  
- Señora -Cortó Aliyah al dragoncito- Su hijo tiene razón, debe darle algo más de libertad. -Al parecer, Aliyah iba a continuar con otra frase, pero perdió el hilo al ver a Franperea mirándola (de nuevo). "¿Este chico no se cansa, o qué?" se preguntó a si misma después de intentar pasar de él.  
Sparrow tomó el relevo en el tira y afloja con la dragona para decirle un par de cosas acerca de que "sus problemas familiares los arreglara en otra parte, no en un barco de MADERA que se QUEMA (y que además le costó mucho trabajo recuperar)". Legolas, como había vuelto a su mutismo original (suponemos que por el trauma que le había causado la conversación en los camarotes con Caedes) no soltó una triste palabra, y, simplemente, continuó luciendo bello en la cubierta.  
- Madre, hazta elloz lo reconozen, tienez que dejadme máz....  
Esta vez lo que hizo que el dragoncito se callara fue un acertado moquete por parte de su madre  
- Ya está bien de tonterías, y además, ¡esta noche te quedas sin postre!  
La sonora y espeluznante voz de pito de la madre les taladró los oidos de tal forma que pensaron que jamás volverían a escuchar correctamente. Con esto, agarró al ahora lloriqueante dragoncito y se lo llevó casi a rastras.  
  
Al tiempo que todos veían la bucólica escena de la madre y el hijo alejándose hacia una bella puesta de sol, en los camarotes...

Orión continuaba bombardeando a Caedes con preguntas, finalmente Caedes -aún afectada- tomó aire y se dispuso a contarle todo...

- Todo comenzó cuando descubrieron que no había una gota de magia en mí y me mandaron con L-sama para que no fuese un estorbo en el MIC. Por aquel entonces, yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando de una dimensión a otra, instruyéndome en diversas materias... incluso llegué a ir a algún que otro colegio entre niños normales para que aprendiera a comprender y tolerar...

- Sí, bueno... ¡¡¡pero eso no explica que estés casada!!! -Nezha le hizo un gesto a Orión y esta se calló- bueno, continua, por favor...

- Normalmente todos mis cumpleaños, mi madre mandaba a algún subordinado con algún regalo, pero aquel año fue distinto... vino ella en persona. Yo estaba muy contenta porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero en lugar de un regalo, trajo con ella un demonio bastante guapo que se hacía llamar Dante. Éste venía de una de las dimensiones paralelas que yo había visitado

- ¿Dante? me suena mucho... ehhh... ¿¿¿pero ése no fue el que le declaró la guerra a Dynast hace varios años???

- Exacto -respondió Nezha veloz- y ya sabes el rollito que se traía (y se trae) Xellas con Dynast...

- Por lo que mi madre me cambió por él -añadió Caedes con una mueca de amargura- Dante se casaría conmigo a cambio de firmar un tratado con Xellass y Dynast según el cual le estaría prohibida cualquier pretensión sobre sus dominios.

- Y aceptó -señaló Orión que parecía empezar a comprender- pero tú eras una cría, ¿no?

- Mmm... creo que tenía diez u once años. Pero para serte sincera, a mí me daba igual con quién me casara siempre que me dejasen hacer lo que me diera la gana... Dante era guapo y además siempre me consentía caprichos... más que su esposa, parecía su muñeca. -Caedes guardó silencio, parecía que arriba ya no había ruido, que estaba todo tranquilo. Le pareció escuchar pasos en las escaleras que bajaban a donde estaban, pero como no vio a nadie, pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas y prosiguió con su relato- Y yo le veía de distinta manera, idealizado.

- Ajá... -Orión había sacado el paquete de palomitas "esto es mejor que las telenovelas" pensó para sí misma- o sea, que te casaste con unos once años y te fuiste a vivir con tu marido... entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Dante estaba siempre pendiente de mí, pero eso empezó a crearle problemas, había descuidado su reino y empezaban a hacer sublevaciones en algunos puntos de él... su hermano también estaba metido en una conspiración para arrebatarle el poder... ya sabes, lo normal en familias reales. Así que, para ponerme a salvo, me envió de nuevo con L-sama...

- Pues el tal Dante ese no parece tan horrible, ¿no? en fin, ¡si estaba bueno y era tan cariñoso!

- ... -Caedes guardó silencio, parecía nerviosa e incómoda- él era incapaz de amar... y eso me frustraba. Él fue mi primer amor... pero no me correspondía, tantas atenciones sólo lograban hacerme sentir peor. En toda mi vida, pocas personas me han tratado como un igual y él no estaba entre ellas, a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, seguía tratándome como un objeto bonito y valioso en una vitrina, cuando pude volver allí, al tiempo de sofocar a los rebeldes, la vida se me hizo insoportable... así que para volver a salir le dije que quería pasar un tiempo con mi madre... como cuando llegué al MIC no estaba, pusieron a Xelloss a mi cuidado... como él también se fue... pues quedé libre y me escapé con Nezha y mi hermano Glacies y... ahora estoy aquí.

- Supongo que es muy triste amar sin ser amado -dijo Orión dándole una palmadita en la cabeza- pero entonces... el elfo... tu reciente actitud con él... ¿por qué?

- Al parecer la escapada de Caedes ha tenido mayor repercusión de la que esperaba -dijo Nezha- su marido no la quiere... pero como buen demonio es MUY posesivo y no le hacen demasiada gracia los rumores que le llegan de que su "muñequita" se escapó del MIC para unirse a una banda de rebeldes... y aún menos que anda tonteando con un príncipe elfo en un barco pirata...

De nuevo un ruido en las escaleras les hizo callarse a todas, Nezha soltó a Caedes y fue a ver quién andaba espiando. Sentado en la escaleras se encontró a un Jack con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sorbiéndose los mocos

- Pero... ¿¿Jack?? ¿¡qué te pasa!?

- Mi pobre hijita... lo que ha tenido que pasar... SNIIIIIIIIIIF. Su madre también fue cruel conmigo... SNIIIF, no me quería y me usó y... SNIIIF... y ahora también le hace daño a mi hijita... -finalmente se echó a llorar desconsolado

- Jack... ¿has bebido? -preguntó Nezha mientras buscaba alguna botella de ron cerca de él- ¡bingo! -dijo triunfante mostrándoles una botella medio vacía a Orión y Caedes que lo miraban con una gota de sudor. Después le dio un par de leches a Jack para que reaccionase...

- ¡Ya va! ¡ya va! -gruñó el pirata zafándose de la mazoku, luego se acercó a Orión que estaba en plan madre con Caedes- ¿y no hay manera de arreglar este asunto? al elfo lo has dejado hecho polvo... ahora que por fin hablaba... angelico

- Eso es lo que pasa... No quiero acercarme al elfo porque, probablemente, si Dante se enterase, acabaría matándolo...  
  
Dijo, casi en susurros, Caedes.  
  
- Pero... pero... ¡no se atreverá! ¡yo soy una maga muy poderosa, y a mí no me dejan sin tripulación así como así!  
- Orión, te recuerdo que tu tripulación huyo, y yo me la encontré y...  
- Ah... Eso fue un error de cálculo ¬¬U  
- Claro... claro...  
  
Mientras, Sparrow, con grandes lagrimones corriéndole el rimmel y agarrando la botella de ron, lloriqueaba sobre la mesa... Que de repente, se levantó y... ¡¡apareció el elfo con una espada!!  
  
- ¿Legolas? ¿¿¿Qué demonios hacías debajo de la mesa??? ¿¿¿Qué has escuchado??? -Preguntó Nezha. Pero Legolas no la veía. Bueno, y tampoco la oía.  
  
- ¡Caedes! -Legolas subió decididamente a la mesa, pisoteando a Sparrow por el camino y haciéndolo caer (y flipar en technicolor)- ¡¡¡Caedes, yo soy capaz de todo por amor!!! ¡¡Si tu vienes conmigo, venceré a cualquier peligro que se interponga entre nosotros!!!  
  
Nuestro elfo, ahora convertido en charlatán de feria, adelantó un paso acercándose a la sorprendida Caedes, y como no había más mesa, cayó al suelo sin remedio...  
  
- Qué... hermosa... Estampa... Oye Caedes, casi que quédate con Dante, que a ése no le pasan estas cosas...  
- ¡Nezha! ¡¡¡No le digas esas cosas!!!  
- Ah, Orión... no te preocupes, no me ha oído, está en estado de shock... Dios... Sparrow está como desmayadito él...  
  
Mientras tanto, en cubierta, Aliyah y Franperea contemplaban el inmenso cielo azul sin enterarse de nada...

Mientras tanto Franperea y Aliyah estaban en la cubierta mirando el cielo un poquito súper puestos porque realmente estaban súper incómodos los dos...

- No es que no me fíe de ti pero es que... ¿qué tipo de hechizo estabas haciendo que te mantenías tan al margen mientras un dragón te echaba fuego casi encima?- dijo Franperea-

- Un hechizo que me enseño mi ex-novio que era un demonio muy malo...- dijo Aliyah todavía ausente debido al exceso de magia usada

- No tienes buena cara...

- No te preocupes no me pasa nada... ¿sabes hacer magia?

- Mi ex-novia me enseñó algo pero no sé controlarla porque por naturaleza no tengo magia ¿y tú de dónde la sacas?

-Pues no lo sé... no se quiénes fueron mis padres ni nada de eso... lo único que sé es que ellos me pusieron este amuleto para que algún día pudiera encontrarlos...

- ... siento que no les conozcas... mi madre murió cuando yo era joven, era tan guapa y amable

- ¿tú a quien te pareces?

- a ella, no me parezco en nada a mi padre... mi madre es morena totalmente y mi padre rubio... y en el psíquico igual...

- ya...-

- ¿qué edad tienes?

- 15, pronto cumpliré los dieciséis...

- ¿has tenido tiempo de tener ya incluso un novio?

- sí, lo conocí con 14 y estuvimos bastante. Él tendrá 1000 años más que yo más o menos pero es joven y apuesto... no me gusta hablar de él... quiso tener hijos conmigo...

- no pasa nada -Franperea se le abrazó como buenamente pudo y comenzó a tocarle el pelo y a hablarle con todo el cariño como si de alguien de su familia se tratase.

Mientras...

- Legolas, será mejor que te olvides... no quiero verte achicharrado ni nada por el estilo... -dijo Caedes

- ...Caedes, pero yo... yo te quiero ¿va? haría lo que fuera por ti...

- pues entonces déjame porque no quiero que lo pases mal ¿vale? -dijo Caedes mientras se iba corriendo y llorando a la vez a la cubierta del barco y mientras corría se chocó con algo robusto que hizo que se cayera hacia atrás se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Orión, Nezha y Sparrow inconscientes de lo que le había ocurrido a Caedes animaban al pobre muchacho que sentado sobre el suelo se hallaba dándose golpes contra la cabeza como un loco descontrolado...

Al oír el golpe, Jack despertó del "coma" y el elfo dejó de darse cabezazos contra el suelo, durante unos segundos se quedaron mudos mirando la puerta de la bodega... el elfo con un hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la frente y el pirata con la botella de ron aún en la mano (el tío este, ¡cómo trinca!)

- ¡Caedes!

Dijeron a la vez y subieron a cubierta como una exhalación... o más bien eso intentaron, porque se quedaron los dos atascados en la puerta...

- ¡Te digo que me dejes pasar! -chillaba Sparrow que tenía un poco de claustrofobia

- ¡Mi amor me necesita! -replicó Legolas mientras le metía patadas al otro, empujando para poder desatascarse.

Nezha y Orión contemplaban en silencio con una gota de sudor.

- Siento vergüenza ajena... -murmuraba Orión mientras Nezha asentía señalando su acuerdo- a veeeeer, chiiiicos, así no vais a solucionar nada

- Déjamelo a mí, jejeje

Nezha echó a Orión a un lado mientras conjuraba un hechizo; segundos después Jack y Legolas saltaban por los aires dejando paso a la mazoku y a la hechicera. Enseguida llegaron a donde Caedes, que parecía haber recobrado el sentido y estaba pateando el mástil con saña con la mano puesta sobre una brecha que se había abierto en la frente a causa del golpe.

- ¡¡¡CAGÜENT"!!! ¿¡quién ha cambiado el mástil de sitio!?

- Caedes... ¿te sientes bien...? -Aliyah estaba a su lado, un poco asustada por la reacción de la chica, que parecía poseída o algo as

- ¡Por supuesto! -respondió Caedes que de repente cambió la expresión de su cara y volvió a poner la de "niña-inocente-que-no-ha-roto-un-plato-en-su-vida" haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

- Esta tía... -dijo Orión mientras se levantaba de un ágil movimiento- pensábamos que había venido ese marido tuyo a secuestrarte o algo...

- Ma... ri... do... -susurró el elfo que de repente salió del mundo de las mariposas y el flower power en el que el amor podía con todo- está... ca...sa... da... ¡buahhhhh!

Una nube de infelicidad rodeó al elfo y se automarginó. Franperea se quedó a su lado tratando de consolarle, Aliyah fue a por hielo para curar la herida de Caedes... en ese momento Orión se acordó de algo.

- Nezha, hay una cosa que llevo preguntándome desde hace bastante tiempo... ¿¿de qué conoces tú a Jack Sparrow??

- Pues...  
  
El elfo haciendo skate sobre un escudo que había por allí interrumpió la frase de Nezha.

- Estem... quería decir antes de que me interrumpieran que...  
  
El elfo volvió a pasar, esta vez tratando de montar a lo matrix en una escultura horrible de un caballo con ruedas que rodaba de arriba a abajo por el barco.  
  
- Dita sea, puñetero elfo -dijo Orión. Seguidamente y sin problemas éticos ni morales (su curiosidad pudo con ella) agarró una cuerda y ató al elfo al mástil.  
- He-he-he... Sparrow deja de darle al ron y vente para acá, y me ayudas a completar la historia...  
- ¡Deeeeee ACUERDO! ¡señoritaaaaaa Smith!  
- Jerl... Vale... a ver, que entren los bordes esos que se derriten que empieza el flashback...  
Y Sparrow comenzó a narrar una fabulosa historia de aventuras, amor y ... Espera, esa era otra... empezó a narrarles cómo conoció a Nezha:  
  
"Érase una vez un joven e inocente (jajaja) Jack Sparrow que venía por el bosque (que alegría hermanos oh que día tan feliz), y era honrado, hermoso, sabio, puro y casto.  
  
Entonces, cuando consiguió salir del bosque en el que lamentablemente se hallaba perdido porque su brújula no señalaba al norte, conoció a una jovenzuela que se hacía llamar señorita Smith. Ésta señorita le comunicó que deseaba zarpar hacia lugares lejanos y desconocidos (más tarde se enteró de que estaba perseguida por la justicia, pobre mujer, si era inocentísima ella), y él, hombre galante donde los haya, decidió que debía complacerla.  
  
Entonces, los dos juntos cual amigos de toda la vida a pesar de conocerse tan solo hacia unas horas (hey que unas horas unen mucho), y los dos juntos, como el que no quiere la cosa, robaron un barco del puerto, muy gosnito el, llamado la Perla Blanca.  
  
Nezha le dijo a Sparrow que a partir de entonces serían compañeros de viaje para siempre, se juraron amor eterno y todas esas tonterías; y se fueron a dormir (cada uno a su cama porque eran castos y puros).  
  
Al día siguiente, por alguna extraña razón, la Perla Blanca había cambiado el color de sus velas por el Negro y había en ella una bandera pirata. La señorita Smith estaba abordando un barco vecino, y aunque Sparrow se lanzó hacia él para detenerlo.. hey... ver que se asustaban de sus maneras y sus golpes diestros de espada... Le gustó... le picó el gusanillo que se dice... aish...  
  
Contaron el botín y se fueron muy felices a una isla cercana a gastárselo en ron y mujeres (??).  
  
Aún así, les sobró dinero y se fueron al barco con él a dormir, soñando con su vida de piratas a partir de ese momento.  
  
Al día siguiente, la señorita Smith y el botín habían desaparecido. Y nunca más se supo."  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Hasta ahora!!!!! -concluyó Sparrow.  
- Hehehehe... Hombre, él lo ha contado a su modo, pero sí más o menos fue así... Pero Jack bonito precioso de mis amores, TÚ nunca fuiste puro e inocente...  
- Eh... Nezha... eras un poco... mala persona, ¿no? Quiero decir... le robaste el botín y eso...  
- Oh, vamos Orión... Quien roba a un ladrón tiene mil años de perd...  
- ¿¿eh??  
  
Se oyó un estruendo. Algo o alguien cayó sobre el puente de mando. Pero nadie estaba allí.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI TIM"""""N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritó Sparrow llevándose las manos a la cabeza  
- Uh... podría ser... ¿El esposo de Caedes? -se preguntó para sí Nezha... Con tan mala suerte que el elfo, atado al palo mayor, la oyó, se asustó terriblemente, se puso azul y empezó a sudar.  
- Aiiiiiis... -dijo Caedes con un suspiro.  
  
Aaliyah, que aún estaba traumatizada por todo el sexo explícito que había en la historia recién contada, se asustó y se escondió debajo de la escultura horrible del caballo con ruedas que seguía moviéndose de aquí para allá. Franperea se acercó para sacarla de allí y tratar de hacer que olvidara el trauma con un profundo beso de Hamor (no, no es un error tipográfico, lo hice aposta).  
  
Orión, mientras, caminaba de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar una solución si es que "eso" era realmente Dante... Su mente repasaba conjuros y trataba de sopesar los pros y los contras de los mismos fríamente.  
  
Al cabo de media hora (jo, que les costó mucho hacer todo eso a todos, no había coordinación porque no se lo habían ensayado antes y...), de entre la polvareda y los maderos rotos del puente de mando se levantó una figura alta y delgada. Salió a la luz y mostró al mundo su hermosa sonrisa. Todos quedaron cautivados. Entonces, Nezha dijo...:  
- ¡AH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡TIENES MI PELO!!!!!! quiero decir... lo llevas cortado igual y eso... el color también es el mismo y... también llevas los pendientes más o menos iguales... Jo, me das miedo, ni que fueras mi clon...  
- Ah, pero es complicado. Aunque las cosas sean así, no son así. Porque, si cambias una sílaba, todo cambia. El significado, cambia.  
- ... ¿disculpaaa?

**COSAS...**

Siguiendo con lo del doble capítulo... hablemos de las autoras, que por ahora somos 4: Nezha, Orión, Aliyah y Caedes (moi). Somos personas normales, con amigos normales, familia normal y... emmm... estem... ¿verdad que Orly es súper monooooooooooooooooo? O

No creo que deba escribir nada sin que ellas lo sepan... en la próxima entrega: la vida de Orión Y Nezha! jur jur jur

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez


	5. capítulo 5

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

El joven hermoso e incomprensible volvió a sonreír y dejó encandilados a todos (de nuevo). Tras la pausa, volvió a hablar... Esta vez, se le entendió... Más o menos...:  
- El nombre de Este Gran Hombre que tenéis delante es Miya. Soy la elegancia personificada, un hombre bello como no hay otro, un demonio sin igual, un encantador egoísta...  
- ... Dios... que Ego... -dijo Orión.  
-...una estrella del rock, la perfección en persona. Y mi signo del zodíaco es Pegaso. -concluyó.  
  
Tras esta oda a sí mismo, que parecía ser su carta de presentación, volvió a sonreír ¡PERO ADEMÁS! guiñó un ojo. Con esto tuvo a todos los presentes observándolo y babeando durante más de dos minutos. Entonces, Nezha reacciono.  
- ¡¡No me fastidieeeees!! Yo a ti te conozco, ¡¡tú eres del clan Metallium como Caedes y como yo!! ¡¡me suenas!! ¡¡¡¡ibas a mi cole!!!! ¡¡¡Estabas conmigo en el grupo L!!!  
- ¿L? -preguntó Caedes, que no había asistido al colegio de los mazoku.  
- Sí, de lujuria... Ya sabes, estudiamos cada uno en una clase según el pecado capital que más vaya con nosotros... Lo que pasa es que él luego se cambió de clase, porque ese ego no era el de un lujurioso... Ejem.  
- Ahh, mi Nezha amantísima, la que nunca tuvo oportunidad de entrar a mí con una buena localidad... Te estuve buscando...  
- DIOOOOS no sonrías -Nezha cerró los ojos- y a ver si puedes hablar de una forma comprensible.  
  
Lo que Nezha nunca supo y nunca sabrá es que era imposible para este hombre hablar de forma comprensible.

Miya volvió a sonreír brillantemente  
- El cielo es azul y las nubes blancas y su conjunto es bello, aunque no tanto como yo...  
- Ejem... -Orión parecía haber terminado de repasar sus conjuros para darse cuenta de que no podía utilizarlos.- Nezha, tú que lo conoces.. bueno, tú que pareces conocer a todo el mundo -Añadió al recordar la absurda historia que habían contado acerca de como conoció la demonio a  
Sparrow- ¿Por qué no le dices que nos deje en paz?.. o que por lo menos no HABLE.  
- Yo no puedo hacerle nada mientras me mire así... -Respondió la mazoku  
- Es... es un enviado de Dante!!! - Chillo el elfo, intentando zafarse a mordiscos de sus ataduras (pero Orión había hecho un cursillo de nudos marineros por Ceac y no le iba a resultar tan fácil)  
- ¡¿No me digas que te has vuelto mercenario y te ha contratado Dante?!  
- Pregunto Nezha  
- No todo es tan fácil como para poder contestar con una frase, hay cosas que nadie podría explicar aunque quisiera...  
- A este tío, pa interrogarle, hay que tener muchos huevos... -Comentó causalmente Orión antes de dejarle terminar  
- No, no puede ser, Dante no contrata mercenarios así porque sí -Intervino Caedes  
- Bueno, no se puede decir que esto sea una situación común -Contestó Nezha  
- Sin embargo, contratar a ESO, me parece excesivo -Dijo Orión- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Nezha, no me trago vuestra historia, dudo que conocieras a Jack así... -La frase quedó en suspense, recalcada por la mirada taladrante que le echo Orión a Nezha y, con un ondeo de capa, se dio la vuelta, no sin antes decir la mítica puntilla final de: "ala, ahí queda eso".  
El momento hubiera quedado apoteósico de no ser por la frase final y porque a la maga se le enroscó la capa en los tobillos y casi se mata. (pese a todo, consiguió mantener el equilibrio milagrosamente)  
- Mecawentó...  
Jack intervino por primera vez en la discusión después de mesarse la barba, lo cual le dio un aspecto hasta inteligente (mentira, pero bueno)  
- Bueno, pensad que si el elfo lo dice...  
  
Mientras tenia lugar la discusión, en otra parte del barco, junto al cutre caballo...  
- Franperea, tú eres el único que me entiende...  
- ...  
- Podrías decir algo...  
- Erm.. me dejas mejor que cante??

- ¡Uno más uno son sieteeeeee!

La voz de Franperea resonó por todos y cada uno de los siete mares.

- Bonita voz -señaló Orión

- ¡Que canción más mona! -dijo Caedes mientras que el elfo, que por fin se había logrado desatar, la sacaba a bailar un tango.

- No se puede comparar con las canciones de piratas -recalcó Sparrow apartando de un empujón a Legolas y bailando él mismo con su hija e intentando que Orión se les uniese.

- Sí, sobre todo con esa que dice...

Nezha tomó aire y se dispuso a cantar, pero justo en ese momento los ojos de Miya cambiaron de color, se dirigió ante Nezha con paso firme y le metió boca ante la mirada atónita de todos. Caedes dejó de bailar, Orión dejó de darle patadas a Jack que intentaba meterle mano, Aliyah y Franperea que habían aparecido de repente decidieron mirar a otro lado y el elfo dejó de protestarle a Jack por el empujón. Segundos después Miya se separó de Nezha, que estaba en estado de shock, se echó el pelo para atrás con sonrisa triunfadora y dijo:

- Esto está mejor, no soporto no ser el centro de atención.

Dicho esto se puso a limarse las uñas y a pedirle a Jack algo de maquillaje. El resto se puso a atender a Nezha que no parecía encontrarse demasiado bien...

Jack, después de media hora intentando entender lo que le estaba pidiendo el mazoku, le dijo que lo suyo no era maquillaje, sino que estaba tatuado, porque si no, a ver que maquillaje aguantaba tanto tiempo con el agua salada y la brisa marina... Y además, ¿que pirata que se digne no tiene algún tatuaje?.  
Mientras Jack seguía con su monólogo, a escasos metros de distancia, Caedes se encontraba dando bofetadas a Nezha, la cual no reaccionaba ni para atrás.  
- Umh, esto necesita terapia de choque -Dijo Legolas. Después se dio  
la vuelta y se fue a buscar algo.  
- Realmente está mal, Ahora, además de hablar... ¡TIENE IDEAS!... Caedes, deberías hacer algo... -Orión negó con la cabeza tras su afirmación, e ignoró deliberadamente la mirada que le dedicó la (supuesta) semi-mazoku.

Entretanto, el elfo volvió con un cubo lleno de agua congelada y se lo  
tiró por la cabeza a la mazoku sin mayor dilación. Pese a los esfuerzos  
del elfo, Nezha no se movió ni un palmo.  
- Lo que nos faltaba, ahora pillará un resfriado... -Dijo Jack, que  
acababa de terminar su conversación con Miya y avía observado la  
ejecucion de la brillante idea de Legolas.  
- Los mazoku pueden resfriarse? - Preguntó el elfo con suspicacia  
- Dejaos de tonterias, yo tengo una idea mejor. - La maga se dirigió  
hacia donde se encontraba Franperea, le dijo a Aliyah que se lo  
prestara un momento, lo llevo cerca de Nezha y le dijo - Canta.  
- Y mi idea era estupida??? - pregunto asombrado el elfo  
- Pues si, que pasa, no habeis leido Asterix?, cuando a Panoramix se le  
va la pelota, usan al bardo para...  
- Y no da resultado... - Apunto Jack  
- No me interrumpas, desgraciao, iba a decir que como el caso no es el  
mismo, podria dar resultado... si no...  
- A lo mejor si le da otro beso... - Dijo pensativamente Caedes  
- Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, el perro te mira, yo me  
amo - La incomprensible frase de Miya flotó hasta sus oidos, dando  
lugar a reacciones que iban desde mirarle raro hasta alzar la vista al  
cielo. Sin embargo, lo mas incomprensible de la frase, fue que logró  
despertar a Nezha...

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -fue la reacción de Nezha al despertar- Maldito!!!!!!! vas de divo por la vida, o qué? ven aquí y veremos quién es más fuerte!!!!!!!!!

- Yo... quiero conocerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque, porque, si compras una bolsa de caramelos, te regalan otra!! y yo... quiero que vengas!!!!!!!!!!! porque quiero conocerte!!!!!!

- ... eh?  
- Nezha!! -dijo Caedes- ¡¡No me digas que te regalan caramelos!!

- EHH! NO!! Se lo está inventando todo O.oU  
  
El mazoku conocido como Miya gritó "uhiyaaaa!" y salió volando.  
  
- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada -dijo Orion mirándo al mazoku alejarse.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Miya regresó con unas gafas sesenteras enormes de color rojo-marron ahumado. Y cantó:  
- I'm nighting in giiiiiiiiirl, so they saaaaaay night in giiiiiiiirl   
Y flores cayeron de quién sabe donde, una para cada chica.  
Caedes sintió en lo más profundo de su ser unas extrañas ganas de acercarse a Legolas y que todo volviese a ser como antes...  
Orion, pese a no querer admitirlo, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando vio que Sparrow se le acercaba.  
Orion: OYE!!!!! es mentira, eh?  
(bueno, pero todos sabemos la verdad ;))  
  
Aaliyah, como buena mujer consagrada a los dioses, empezó a tener ganas de hacer cosas extrañas con todos los hombres del barco. Pero como sólo Franperea le hacía caso, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con mucha mala leche y se lo llevó a alguna habitación. Todos la miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente, menos Miya que estaba bailando... du duru durú duru du-du, du duru durú duru du-du...  
  
Y a Nezha le entraron ganas de pegarle a alguien cuando Miya se le acercó proponiéndole cosas obscenas con una sonrisa plena de lascivia (oish). Así que se acercó al elfo y le pegó un capón.

- Nezha!!!!! no toques a MI! elfo!!  
- Emm, desde cuándo es tú elfo? No se supone que estabas taaaaaan y taaaaaan preocupada por si venía Dante?  
- Pero es MI elfo!! Y tu no le puedes pegar!!  
  
Nezha suspiró y recordó el humor cambiante de Caedes, así que no se fijó en que aún llevaba la rosa roja que había caído del cielo entre sus manos. Y Miya volvió a ofrecerle la suya, porque ni siquiera la había recogido. Un poco molesta, la tomó.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sparrow y Orión... Estaban bebiendo ron.

Al sentir la flor en sus manos, un impulso eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo...

- ¿qué es esto? -dijo mientras Miya se le acercaba más y más con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

El impulso eléctrico se iba extendiendo y a la vez algo, una fuerza extraña, nacía en su interior... mil recuerdos de su existencia desde que nació pasaban por su mente, y todos con algo en común: el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos tratando de centrarse en ello, intentando descubrir de qué se trataba, pero mientras más se concentraba, más le dominaban las emociones. Hasta que finalmente, agotada, dejó caer la rosa de sus manos y abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su camarote, en la cama y un mal presentimiento le hizo levantar las sábanas

- ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! ¡ese Miya me las va a pagar! -se lió la sábana como pudo y salió dando zancadas y pegando voces hasta que llegó a la cubierta donde estaban Orión y Jack haciéndose carantoñas y Legolas echándole crema solar a Caedes que estaba tomando el sol- ¿¿D"NDE ESTÁ ESE MIYA??

- Se fue después de salir del camarote, parecía satisfecho -comentó Jack y miró de arriba abajo a Nezha- ahora entiendo porqué jajajaja

Nezha, enfurecida fue a meterle una leche. Justo entonces se percató de una cosa que no había dado importancia antes...

- Las rosas...

Inmediatamente les quitó las rosas a Caedes y a Orión que protestaron cuando Nezha las tiró al agua. Enseguida dio el resultado esperado... más o menos, ya que Orión apartó a Jack bruscamente y empezó a ir de un lado a otro con la cara como un tomate, como avergonzada de haber dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; en cambio Caedes siguió tomando el sol y dejándose echar la crema

- Bueno, la excepción que confirma la regla -dijo Nezha y llamó a Orión- esas rosas...

- No eran normales, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, parece que sacan a la luz ciertos... sentimientos reprimidos

Orión permaneció callada pensando en eso de pensamientos reprimidos, Nezha se retiró a su camarote, parecía afectada.

- ¿Por qué a mí me ha afectado más que a nadie? si los mazoku no tenemos sentimientos...

Una voz resonó dentro de ella:

- ¿Quién dice que no? ¿no están los mazokus hechos de emociones negativas? ¿no es ese sentimiento humano una emoción tan fuerte y tan variable que puede ser tan positiva como negativa?

- Tantos años acumulando sentimientos...

- Tú también te puedes sentir sola

Legolas que había bajado para buscarle las gafas de sol a Caedes vio la puerta de la habitación semi abierta y se asomó... y vio a Nezha sollozando. Él no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo cuando subió arriba se lo comentó a Caedes que se quedó muy seria y avisó a Orión para que le acompañara abajo, Legolas le preguntó qué importancia tenía aquello...

- Los mazoku...

- Los mazoku de verdad, no a mitad como tu novia -puntualizó Orión, pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Caedes.

- Los mazoku no lloran, no tienen la capacidad para ello... sin embargo L-sama les concedió dos ocasiones para hacerlo... y Nezha...

Pero la explicación de Caedes fue interrumpida por un grito de Aliyah. Todos acudieron en su ayuda, entonces vieron como estaba abrazada a la almohada, Franperea estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, en calzones, con el abdomen abierto en canal

- ¡Un bicho! ¡¡un bicho muy feo ha salido de él y lo ha matadoooooo!!

- Tranquilízate -dijo Orión serena- debe haber una explicación para esto...

- ¡Una Maldición! -rugió Jack algo mareado por el estado del cuerpo del muchacho- ¡eso es obra de una maldición!

- Mmm... yo vi una peli que se llamaba ALIEN que salían alienígenas

de dentro de las personas justo así -dijo Caedes muy convencida

- A ver, cuéntanos que ha sucedido exactamente...

- Pues... estaba yo a punto de... ehhh... uhhh... "eso" y entonces su estómago se abultó y salió el bicho y le mató y el bicho se fue y...

Orión que había estado realizando un conjuro mientras Aliyah hablaba la interrumpió triunfante

- ¡Ya he resuelto este crimen! -se sacó una pipa de no sé dónde y un sombrero de detective- ¡Watson!, ¡venga aquí! -Jack se puso al lado de Orión con un cuaderno de notas- esta muchacha esta bajo una maldición que hace que cualquier persona que quiera llegar "más all" con ella...

- ...sea poseída por ese bicho y posteriormente asesinada -terminó Jack

- Elemental, querido Watson, elemental

Aliyah se quedó aturdida por la revelación, mientras que los dos hombres que aún quedaban se retiraban disimuladamente murmurando en voz baja entre ellos

- Es una ninfo, amigo mío, es peligrosa...

- Sí, capitán... peligrosa...

- ¡Queréis dejar de hacer el imbécil de una vez! ¡Aliyah y Nezha nos necesitan!

- Oh, mm, sí, esto... cierto... -dijo Sparrow- Por cierto, como Aliyah es un personaje secundario que sólo utilizamos para hacer las gracias podemos dejarla para más tarde, ¿no?

Algo o alguien golpeó a Jack en la cabeza.  
  
- Aliyah, niña, preciosa, ¿tú estás bien? -Preguntó Caedes.  
- Oh, yo... hmm... sí, más o menos...  
- Bien, entonces asunto arreglado, vamos a ocuparnos de Nezha.  
  
Todos hicieron un gran clonk, y Orión hizo una genial intervención:  
- Caedes, creo que deberíamos ocuparnos cada una de una. Si quieres, como yo estoy más o menos en pleno control de mis poderes, puedo intentar quitarle la maldición a Aliyah...  
- Oh... Sí, quizá esa sea mejor idea...  
  
Jack y El Elfo se sintieron un poco dejados de lado, y nuestro amado capitán gritó a los cuatro vientos:  
- ¡¡¡PUES ME MONTARÉ MI PROPIO PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES!!! ¡¡CON CASINOS!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y FURCIAS!!!!  
- ... -fue la inteligente respuesta de Legolas.  
  
Mientras ellos conversaban en este tono, Orión se había puesto manos a la obra y ya estaba investigando el conjuro; y la valiente y aguerrida Caedes estaba entrando temerosamente en el camarote de Nezha.  
  
- ¿Nez? Uh..  
- ...  
- Eh... Ehm... ¿estás...? eh... uh... estás... ehm... eh, ya sabes, ¿estás?  
- ... -una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Nezha.  
- Es que... estás... ¡desnuda!  
- ............... - muchas gotas de sudor resbalaron por la sien de Nezha.  
- Ehm...  
- Caedes.

- ¿Siiiiiiiii? ·  
- Deja de tartamudear y di de una vez qué es lo que quieres. -Nezha giró la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos morados de Caedes con los suyos rojo oscuro. Caedes se sobresalt  
- ¡Ah!  
- ¿Y bien?  
- Estem... es que Legolas pasó por aquí antes y dijo que... estabas llorando y... bueh... Ya sabes... eso de que los demonios auténticos sólo pueden llorar dos veces en su vida y... Huh... Como tú me contaste que ya habías llorado una vez pues... uh... estaba... un poco... preocupada... cough  
- Hmph.  
- Euh... ¿no me quieres contar qué te pasaba? Todos se han preocupado mucho y... hum...  
- Ah, no era nada especialmente grave -Nezha sonrió- Sencillamente me mosqueaba haberme tirado a un tío tan bueno y no haberme enterado... risita maléfica  
  
Al oír esto, aunque no terminó de creérselo, Caedes respiró aliviada.  
  
Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, en cubierta, El Elfo estaba enseñando a Jack Sparrow a hacer skateboard sobre un escudo, y éste, que no le prestaba ninguna atención en absoluto, se dedicaba a mirarse las uñas de las manos.  
No se daban cuenta de que, en lo más alto del punto más alto del barco más alto... Quiero decir, en lo más alto del mástil, se hallaba una extraña figura delgada y alta con una sonrisa capaz de hacer que la gente se quedara en shock, observando con sus ojos gatunos todo lo que pasaba en el barco, apenas demostrando un ligero nerviosismo que únicamente se notaba en el taconeo de su pie izquierdo.

Regresando con Nezha y Caedes, éstas estaban planeando algo cruel que hacerle a Miya cuando regresara... Si regresaba.

- Uh, bueno... De todos modos, tampoco hizo nada tan grave, yo también lo habría hecho... Mira, sabes qué? Voy a vestirme y os voy a ayudar con lo de Aliyah... Y si ha sido cosa de Miya, lo caparé -dijo Nezha con decisión y cara de mala leche.  
- Alaaaa... que bestiaaa... Ihh, vale, entonces te espero arriba ¿¿¿siiiiiii???   
  
Caedes subió a cubierta para encontrarse con el aterrador espectáculo que allí la esperaba (Sparrow haciendo skateboarding sobre un tablero de damas mientras Legolas le animaba), y Nezha se quedó en su camarote. Suspiró, se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, repasaba todas las formas de eliminar maldiciones que conocía. También pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y en el tipo de conjuro que podían tener las rosas. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se fijó en algo... En su cómoda había un papel verde fosforito.  
  
Lo cogió. Lo miró por arriba, por abajo, de canto y de todas las formas posibles.  
- ko ko... gaaa.... issst... Mi... Argh. Sólo son un montón de garabatos.  
  
La arrugó, la tiró al suelo y subió a cubierta.

Cuando Nezha subió a la cubierta, pudo admirar también el triste espectáculo que proporcionaba Jack Sparrow. Tan triste era, que hasta las antes ocupadas y preocupadas Aliyah y Orión estaban mirando, con ojos como platos, la escena que presentaba el pirata.  
Al cabo de un rato, la hechicera no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó y le dio un copo al elfo  
- Ey, ¿¿pero a mí porque me das??  
- Porque tú eres la mala influencia que causa que Jack haga el subnormal.  
- Pero si él fue el que me pidió...  
- Sí, ahora voy a bajarle a el de su "tabla de snow", porque me da vergüenza ajena, pero tú me pillabas mas cerca...  
- ¡Ya te vale de pegarle a MI elfo, Orión! -Intervino Caedes  
- ¡¡Pero si es la primera vez que le pego!! -Contestó la interpelada  
- Vaaaamos, chicas, todos estamos alterados, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestro nerviosismo... -El que hablaba ahora era Jack, el cual parecía haber adquirido algo de inteligencia subido en la tabla.  
- Jack tiene razón, ¿qué habéis descubierto del hechizo de Aliyah? -Nezha parecía haber salido de la nada para plantear su pregunta  
Orión miró significativamente a Caedes cuando Nezha termino de hablar, la semidemonio no sabía con certeza si Nezha se encontraba totalmente bien, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros ante la silenciosa pregunta.  
- Pues la verdad es que no mucho, está claro que es algún tipo de hechizo demoníaco, pero sin estudiar el agente causante de la maldición (las flores) no puedo hacer un, como decirlo, "contrahechizo" lo suficientemente eficaz para que no queden secuelas... He buscado las flores, pero no las encuentro, tampoco es que haya hecho un reconocimiento exhaustivo, pero... bueno, el caso es ese... A lo mejor tú, que eres una mazoku puedes hacer algo más... -Para cuando Orión  
termino su intervención, Aliyah y Caedes estaban dormidas la una en el hombro de la otra, Nezha y el Elfo estaban jugando al parchís y Jack seguía practicando snowboard.  
- Perdona, ¿qué me has preguntado? -Dijo Nezha levantando la vista del tablero.  
- Grrrr,laproximaveznomepidaismiopinionsinoquereisoirla, encimaquemeesmeroenelproblemadenuestracompañera...

- Tranquila, traaaanquilaaaaa, ¡era una broma, sólo una broma! Mphh, veaaaaaaaamos... Yo mientras llevaba la rosa esa chunga no noté nada, y me refiero a nada... Además me pareció que pasaban tan sólo unos segundos, pero creo que pasó más tiempo...

- ¿Eh? Lo mío fue distinto... -dijo Orión-  
- Euh... yo no noté ningún cambio U -dijo Caedes  
- tttt -dijo Aaliyah  
- ¡Guau! -dijo alguien (???)  
  
- Euh... interesante... Quizá cada una tenía un hechizo distinto... Vaya... Creo que podría averiguar qué usó en mi rosa, pero ni idea de lo que usó en las vuestras...

- Uh, Nezh, y no crees que fuese posible que el hechizo actuase de forma distinta en distintas razas? Quiero decir, Caedes es semi demonio, Aaliyah es humana, tu eres demonio, y yo soy... yo...  
- Realmente es una posibilidad... Uh, ¿no tienes ningún libro de conjuros de magia negra por aquí?  
- Seguro, tiene una biblioteca enorme, ¡el otro día que entré en su habitación para cogerle esta capa lo vi! -dijo Caedes, contenta de poder ayudar.  
- Uhhh... En verdad no lo sé, algunos hace muchísimo tiempo que los tengo, tanto que ya no recuerdo ni de qué tratan...

- Bien... Entonces los miraremos entre las... dos. Caedes. Tú, por favor, quédate con Aliyah y asegúrate de que no se le ocurre nada con ninguno de...  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEY!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡que ahora que he dejado la rosa y me he dado cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, no lo voy a hacer!!!!!! ¡¡¡que a mí no me va eso de tirármelos a todos!!! -gritó Aliyah  
- ·U vale, vale... entonces lo buscaremos entre todas...  
- ¡¡Y nosotros queeeeee!! -chilló Sparrow, indignado de que lo dejaran fuera de algo tan importante.  
- Euh... vosotros... vosotros... ¡ya sé! ¡vosotros id preparando una fiesta de Halloween! ya sabes, coges calabazas, les pones una vela dentro ¡¡y todo eso!!  
- ...  
  
La respuesta de Orión no pareció convencer demasiado al pirata, pero aún así obedeció. Las cuatro mujeres del Apocalipsis (Ejem) fueron a la biblioteca y durante dos días y dos noches se dedicaron a estudiar los libros más antiguos que Orión tenía para tratar de encontrar algo que les sirviera a descubrir qué era la maldición de Aliyah, y a quitársela. Finalmente, a la mañana del tercer día, mientras Nezha estaba mordisqueando una galleta y Caedes y Aliyah dormían profundamente, Orión gritó:  
- ¡MIERDA! no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

- ¡Traaanqui colegaaaaaa! Yo creo que más o menos me he hecho una idea... Miya siempre fue de los más listos de la clase sigh y creo que ha combinado dos conjuros... Muy comunes, por otro lado: el primero, el que hace que te enamores de la persona más cercana a ti en esos momentos; el segundo, una maldición que hace que no puedas tener relaciones sexuales.  
- ¿Y cómo es que a ti no te pasó nada?  
- Ni idea... -Nezha recordó la nota ilegible que había dejado Miya sobre la cómoda -Quizá, quizá no afecta a los demonios.

Mientras tanto, Sparrow y Legolas John "el Elfo" estaban haciendo cadenetas con papeles de colores chillones (no es que fueran amarillo fosforito ni nada así, es que eran papeles que los tocabas y hacían "IIIH!") y preguntándose qué estarían haciendo las damas.

Entre todos los gritos de los papeles chillones, si te fijabas mucho, podías oír la risa de un demonio de ojos rasgados que estaba sobre el palo mayor...

**COSAS...**

Tras pasar mucho, muuuuuuuucho miedo leyendo reviews... (verdaderamente no sabía que había "alguien" que leyese esta paranoia... XDDD) me decido a actualizar.

Ahora en serio... no he podido porque mi PC hizo de las suyas y... digamos que se me borraron cosas. Por otro lado he estado súper liada... también entended que esto lo escribimos 4 gatos y con cierto orden (os lo juro, aunque no lo parezca, esto TIENE orden!!! XDDD) así que aunque os compense con un doble capítulo, al 6 aún le queda... (por eso, si os queréis unir... XP)

**Ade:** aki lo tienes ya x fin shieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! 4º y 5º capítulo dedicados a ti, q nos lees (q tiene merito) y q encima pides MAS!!!! (si!!!!!!!!!!!) ahora toca q nos hagas propaganda, nos hagas famosa, nos hagas conseguir pasta... (XP) Musas gracias x leernos, en serio ;)


	6. capítulo 6

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Inesperadamente, la solución al enigma de las rosas vino de la mano de su propio creador, que a lo Fantasma de la "pera empezó a ir de un lado a otro del palo mayor sujeto a una cuerda cual Tarzán de los Monos...

- había una vez una rooooosa muy boniiiita (nota musical) que no podííííía, que no podííííía, que no podía navegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar (más notas musicales)

El sonido de la voz y la letra tan rara de la canción llegaron a los oidos de Nezha

- ¡es él!

Y salió espetada para cubierta con un bazooka cargado de bolas de pintura. Las otras tres se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron.

- ¡¡¡MIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡muereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -dicho esto le atacó sin piedad, tan rápidamente que el otro no puedo apartarse y a la bola nº17 cayó al suelo medio moribundo y lleno de pintura.

- ¡Eh! ¿y ahora quién va a pagar los desperfectos del barco? ¡que es la Perla Negra, no la Perla de los Teletubbies! -dijo Orión que lo había estado viendo todo

Nezha, que no había oído nada, se abalanzó sobre Miya y empezó a darle de leches.

- Nezha... te lo vas a cargar... y sólo él sabe cómo hacer desaparecer el hechizo... -dijo Caedes. Esto hizo reaccionar a Nezha, que ahora además de meterle ostias, le empezó a preguntar sobre ello.

- (PAF) o nos dices el contrahechizo (PAF) o nos lo dices (PAF) y de paso nos aclaras si vienes de parte de Dante (PAF PAF) o no (PAF)

Miya puso los ojos en blanco y, por primera vez, empezó a decir cosas coherentes... aunque un poco rápido, eso sí (lo que hace la presión... XD)

- Elhechizoseacabaenelmomentodesoltarlarosadespuésdejadetenerefecto. NosoyningúnenviadodelDanteesesóloestabaaburridoymeacordédemiamantísima[Nezha]yvineasaludarla... dejadepegarmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Nezha pareció conformarse con la respuesta, "¿así de simple era?" pensaron todas con una gota de sudor. Después ató a Miya de pies y manos y lo llevó a su habitación: "ahora lo vamos a repetir... pero que YO me ENTERE", dicho esto cerró la puerta con pestillo. Los demás no dijeron nada, pero todos pensaron mal de las intenciones de la mazoku (XP).

- Bueno -dijo Orión- ahora que ya se ha resuelto el caso y que parece que Dante no nos persigue, de momento... ¿por qué no seguimos con la preparación de Hallowe'en?

Mientras Nezha y Miya estaban *cough* desaparecidos *cough*, el resto de personajillos que poblaban la Perla Negra, a saber: Orión, Jack Sparrow, Legolas, Caedes y Aliyah se afanaban en dejar el barco perfecto para la noche mágica de las brujas que se acercaba.   
  
Al atardecer, cuando ya aparecían las primeras estrellas y el Astro Rey empezaba a ponerse, el barco estaba resplandeciente. Lo habían limpiado todo y lo habían engalanado con rosas negras y velas rojas. La bandera pirata estaba izada.  
  
Orión, Caedes y Aliyah habían ido al cuarto de la primera a ponerse disfraces espectaculares y terroríficos, mientras que Sparrow se maquillaba (más...) y el elfo le miraba con mala cara.

Mientras, Miya y Nezha preparaban algo en secreto.  
  
Cuando la Luna brillaba en el cielo junto a todas las estrellas y ya era hora de encender las velas, todos se reunieron en cubierta para empezar la fiesta.   
  
Sparrow llevaba el traje de los domingos (XD), bastante limpio, y el maquillaje negro de sus ojos llegaba hasta casi las orejas... El elfo, en cambio, iba disfrazado de vampiro con la cara empolvada de blanco y colmillos falsos, con lo cual hacían un contraste extraño.   
  
Aliyah se había disfrazado de soldado francés, con su casaca roja de botones plateados, y se había recogido el pelo en un moño, y Caedes, que estaba junto a ella, vestía un hermoso traje negro con corsé y sus ojos rojos y pelo rojo rizado suelto brillaban a la luz de las velas... También iba de vampira.  
  
Orión apareció de entre las sombras asustando a todos: no se le veía la cara, cubierta como iba por una capucha negra con larga capa y una guadaña... ¿Alguien reconoce a la Muerte?  
  
Miya, con su amor a las alturas, descendió desde el palo mayor haciendo gestos extraños con una guitarra eléctrica en las manos y vestido de pirata con un traje verde muy brillante (... ish).   
  
Finalmente, apareció Nezha, ligeramente sonrojada, con un bajo eléctrico (vete tu a saber de dónde los habrían sacado, en ésta época...), vestida de negro con un maquillaje parecido al de Sparrow (o.oU), sus ojos morados centelleantes y todo el pelo de punta.  
  
- Bueno... pues ya estamos todos... Y ahora qué? -Dijo Caedes.  
- Ahh no sé vosotros pero Miya y yo vamos a amenizar la velada tocando un rato... a cogerse en parejas y bailar se ha dicho :P

Aliyah se sentó en un rincón (ella no tenía pareja) y se puso a atiborrarse de bombones con forma de calavera que estaban sobre la mesa con la cena mientras lloriqueaba "nadie me quiere... todos me odian...".  
  
La primera canción fue bastante lenta, básicamente porque tanto Nezha como Miya se dieron cuenta de que las chicas con esas capas y esas faldas tan largas no serían capaces de bailar un buen boogie... Así que se pusieron a tocar algo gótico... Como era difícil tocar algo gótico con una guitarra y un bajo eléctrico, hicieron que sonaran violines y pianos por arte de magia.

Orión bailaba junto a Sparrow sufriendo lo indecible puesto que éste no dejaba de pisarle los pies, y miraba con un poco de envidia a Caedes y Legolas que bailaban agarrados dulcemente mirándose a los ojos...

Todo iba tan perfectamente aquella noche, que nadie esperó lo que les ocurriría poco tiempo después...   
Orión, hasta las narices ya de su hábil compañero de baile, decidi poner los puntos sobre las ies.   
- A ver, tengo una brillante idea, deja que yo te lleve, tú sólo sigue mis pasos, ¿vale?   
- Eurmh... - Desde luego, la elocuencia del capitán (CO-capitán) de la nave era inigualable.   
- Vaaamos, hoy no es día para peleas -Esta vez fue Caedes, la que, al ver la cara de la maga después de la réplica del pirata, pensó que debía intervenir. Después del comentario, su atención se volvió a centrar sobre el elfo que tenia enfrente y sonrió... por poco tiempo, ya que, sin previo aviso, una ola de considerables dimensiones azotó la cubierta, empapando a todos y apagando las velas... ¿todas?, no, porque había una docena de velas de las que prenden con la humedad (Harry Potter Trademark), que, aunque eran mas caras, habían sido compradas para una eventualidad como esta.   
Todavía estaban flipando con la ola (Aquella noche el mar estaba tan en calma como una balsa de aceite) cuando una especie de brazo gigante de agua (después descubrieron que agua no era) le dio un guantazo a Legolas de tal magnitud que lo clavó con sus dientes de vampiro al mástil del barco.   
- Pero que haces, hombre, ¿no ves que ya tenemos bastante con las polillas? -Rugió Jack Sparrow, sin saber que su suerte sería parecida, solo que el acabó siendo hombre al agua.   
Después de la "presentación" de su enemigo, todos los que quedaban en pie se giraron para ver aparecer de la nada un hombre bastante bien parecido, que miraba mal a todos... especialmente a Caedes. La reacción no se hizo esperar: Miya dejo caer la guitarra y Nezha el bajo (el bajo de Nezha hizo un agujero en el suelo), Caedes intentó retroceder, a Orlando se le cayó la baba porque no podía cerrar la boca ahí clavado y Orión y Aliyah se quedaron en un discreto segundo plano como quien no quiere la cosa (y hubiera quedado bien, de no ser porque a Orión le pareció adecuado soltar la siguiente frase):   
- ¿Quién cojones es ese?

Caedes, que se había puesto del color del mármol (blanco, no del rosa, ¿ehhhh?) y empapada de un sudor frío, balbuceó la respuesta a la pregunta de Orión...

- Ese es... Dante... mi marido...

- La leche -dijo Orión que se empezó a acojonar, porque el tal Dante ponía una expresión cada vez más demente- yyyy... estem... ¿y qué anda buscando aquí?

Todos cayeron al suelo con una gota de sudor en la frente, la salida de Orión logró acabar con la tensión del ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Esto dio tiempo a Nezha y Miya a desaparecer sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

- Estem... yo diría que... que viene a llevarse a Caedes -dijo Aaliyah discretamente

- ¡O o engo ear gue ge ga ege! -intentó decir el elfo que no lograba despegarse del suelo.

- ¡¡¡CALLAOS YA!!! -exclamó por fin el demonio- si no intentáis hacer ninguna estupidez os dejaré vivir... esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros... al menos no con todos -dicho esto le lanzó una mirada asesina al elfo que hacía palanca para desatascarse.

- Pero... ¡pero yo no quiero volver! -dijo Caedes que parecía que se le había pasado el miedo- además yo... yo... me he enamorado.

Caedes se puso colorada como un tomate y miró de reojo al elfo que había logrado despegarse del suelo y había caído de espaldas de la fuerza del empujón. Éste se incorporó un poco y se quedó mirando a Caedes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La mirada de Dante se crispó y sin que nadie pudiera siquiera seguir sus movimientos se dirigió primero al elfo al que dio una patada en la cara y después se dirigió hacia su esposa gritándole con la mano levantada.

- ¡Deja ya de decir estupideces! ¿acaso te crees que esto es un juego? ¡¡¡tú eres MI esposa a TODOS los efectos!!! ¡te he dado todos los caprichos, te he tratado con delicadeza e, incluso, he tolerado durante un tiempo tu "escapada"! ¡¡¡PERO NO VOY A CONSENTIRTE QUE DIGAS "ESO"!!! ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

Caedes cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe... que no llegó. De repente se hizo el silencio, con precaución abrió un ojo y después el otro. Nezha estaba delante de ella sujetando el brazo de su marido, los ojos rojos sin pupilas.

- Eso no

Fue todo lo que le dijo al demonio que enseguida retiró la mano y se mordió el labio, era evidente que acababa de pasar algo bastante importante.

- ¿Qué coño...?

Lo que aconteció justo después pasó tan rápido que Orión no pudo terminar la frase: Dante se logró escabullir de Nezha y apareció detrás de Caedes, pero justo en el momento en que se la iba a llevar, Caedes desapareció y Orión apareció en su lugar vestida como ella con peluca y todo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, desapareció con Dante. Al rato (muuuuuuuuuucho rato después) Aliyah se atrevió a toser y se acercó a Legolas que chorreaba sangre por la nariz... 

- ¡¡¡¡Miyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¿¡qué has hecho!? -Miya salió de la nada con mirada compungida- ¡te dije que crearas un clon de Caedes, no que disfrazaras a Orión de ella!

- Es que... el tiempo pasaba... la repentinidad... 

- ¡No puedes hacer nada en condiciones o qué! por cierto... ¿dónde has metido a Caedes? porque eso si lo habrás hecho bien... ¿¿¿¿¿nooooo????? -la cara de Miya era un poema... y Nezha empezaba a cabrearse mucho- Miya... ¿dónde está Caedes? 

Miya hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Nezha se quedó en silencio... mirando al vacío... hasta que una voz la sacó del estado de shock

- ¡¡¡Que alguien me ayudeeeee!!!

Era Jack que llevaba muuuuuuuucho rato en el agua, Nezha con un conjuro lo trajo de vuelta al barco y le expuso la situación.

- Así que... ese Dante se ha llevado a Orión creyendo que es mi hija... mi hija ha desaparecido por culpa del rarito... el rarito se ha ido por patas... y Aliyah está curando al elfo que además de tener desencajada la mandíbula por mordisquear mi barco le sangra la nariz...

- Así es -dijo Nezha sorprendida por la facilidad con que lo había pillado y la calma con la que se lo estaba tomando- y ahora...

- Espera un momento -Jack se acercó al mástil, empezó a gritarle y a darle patadas y después volvió con Nezha- ya puedes seguir...

- ... *ejem* ahora, creo que debemos recuperar a Orión... Y averiguar dónde ha metido a Caedes Miya, pero eso creo que será más fácil... la buscaré por el plano astral... Mientras tanto, tú, Aliyah y el elfo dirigios hacia la Isla de Kindergarden, la ruta a seguir está marcada en rosa fosforito en este mapa... Creo que no os será muy difícil... Sparrow... usa la brújula buena, ¿vale?  
Dicho esto, Nezha desapareció en la niebla (porque siempre que pasa algo malo, en las pelis hay niebla) y cruzó hacia el plano astral.  
Sparrow, el tomate que florece (elfo) y Aliyah se miraron. Sparrow bebió ron. El elfo escupió un poco de sangre. Entonces, mosqueada, Aliyah les cogió de la oreja y los mandó a los dos a que llevaran el barco de una vez en el buen camino porque tenían que ir a rescatar a Orión...  
  
La pobrecilla Orión lo estaba pasando mal, porque Dante se había dado cuenta de que ella no era Caedes (pese al genial disfraz), y no dejaba de picarla para que echaran una partida al monopoly, lo cual era una gran tortura para la maga, quien no soportaba perder el dinero bajo la pericia del astuto Dante...   
  
Dejémosla en paz junto con su terrible e insoportable dolor y pena, y vayamos a ver que ocurre con Nezha en el plano astral...  
  
Como sabéis, el plano astral es el lugar extraño en el que todo esta cerca, todo está aquí, pero en cambio no hay nada, es el vacío lugar que habitan los demonios... Así que nuestra heroína, al adentrarse en el plano astral buscando a Caedes, la cual nunca había entrado allí, se ponía en peligro a sí mismo si entraba en el territorio de un demonio que no era de su clan... Pero, por alguna razón, apareció Miya cual conejo blanco que habla en "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas":

- ¡Siento que me convierto en poeta! Todas las lágrimas que derramaste ... y... ¡oh! ¡Llego tarde, así que me voy corriendo!

- ... Este... Miya... Eo... eh, hola... estoy aquí... soy tu menstruación y te he traído confeti... Quiero decir, ¡¡¡Miya!!! ¡¡¡cabronazo!!! Ahora te vienes conmigo a buscar a Caedes, y luego nos vamos a que Dante nos pegue un poco mientras rescatamos a Orión porque TÚ eres tonto.  
- Pero... ¡amarse es hermoso! ¡¡Y la desnudez es necesaria!! ¡¡¡¡¡Tan necesaria como las relaciones flexibles!!!!!  
- ... Si, bueno, vale.  
  
Y agarrando a Miya por el brazo, arrastrándolo, se pusieron a recorrer el plano astral en busca de Caedes, la cual, al parecer, se había perdido porque no se había quedado quieta en el sitio en el que Miya la había dejado¡(como él, al parecer, había planeado).   
  
Mientras todas estas cosas sucedían, Caedes estaba en algún lugar del plano astral tomando el sol y pasándolo en grande:  
  
- ¡Camarero! Sírvame un zumo de piña. Y luzca un poco más esos músculos cerca de mí, ñej ñej ñej (risa malévola)

Tomemos una visión panorámica de lo que ocurría en cierto lugar de vacaciones del plano astral:   
Caedes seguía tumbada en la hamaca tomando el sol, aparentemente sin preocuparse por nada más. Había llegado hasta allí siguiendo a Garve y Fibrizzo, los cuales iban bastante llamativos con camisas de flores, sombreros de paja y las sombrillas al hombro. Esta indumentaria llamó la atención de Caedes, la cual decidió que debía seguirles (más porque se aburría que otra cosa...), e hizo bien, porque al poco andar, descubrió la playa paradisíaca donde ahora se encontraba (porque eso es lo que era, a ver si os creéis que en el plano astral no hay playas XD)   
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del plano astral...   
- Miya, déjate de juegos y dime donde esta Caedes   
- Las criptógamas vasculares... (reminiscencias de botánica, no hagáis caso, es que como lo que dice Miya no se entiende, pues... XD)   
- Mejor cállate.... y venga, mueve el culo, quedándonos aquí quietos no la vamos a encontrar.   
Después de la maravillosa conversación, Nezha y Miya se lanzaron de nuevo en la búsqueda de Caedes.   
  
Al mismo tiempo, surcando los mares...   
- Si quieres escupir sangre, escúpela al mar, que me estas poniendo la cubierta perdida, ¡hombre! - Jack Sparrow parecía estar de mal humor con el elfo. Orlando había estado sangrando desde que se quitara los dientes de vampiro, que estaban bastante bien pegados. -Después descubriría que algún gracioso había puesto superglue en ellos-   
- Vale, tranquilo... que poco compañerismo...- El elfo ya se dirigió hacia un lateral y soltó un par de escupitajos sanguinolentos al agua.   
  
En otra parte, al mismo tiempo que en los otros lugares...   
- ¡Te he dicho que no!, ¡yo quiero jugar al RISK, no al monopoly!, ¿te entra en la cabeza?   
- No sabes perder, venga, la última al monopoly, que soy el malo de la película y tengo que parecerlo torturándote...   
- ¡Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!   
- Ahora sí...   
- Mierda.   
  
Mientras esta profundísima conversación tenia lugar en la casa del Maligno Dante, en la Perla Negra, sucedían otros acontecimientos.   
  
- ¿Que son esos triángulos que sobresalen del agua y nadan en círculos alrededor del barco? - Aliyah estaba mirando al agua   
- Ferá cualquief tonteddía, no hafas casso -Legolas veía menguada su capacidad de hablar debido a que tenía la boca adormecida (debe ser por el pegamento)   
- Más vale que no se caiga nadie del barco... -Dijo el capitán, mirando mal al elfo   
- Fuigste tú el que me ogdenaste que escupiega la sangre fuedd...   
- Sí, ya lo se...

Aliyah se quedó observando los triangulitos, y de repente lanzó un grito de felicidad:  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero si son delfines!!!!!!  
- ... (fue la intensa contestación del elfo)  
- Sí hija sí, lo que pasa es que estos tienen un poooco de maaaaaala leche... Y, oh, hermosa doncella, me preguntaba si usted podría hacerme el inmensísimo favor de bajar y examinar un mapa que se halla en el comedor...

- Uh... bueno, vale, si así por lo menos soy útil...  
  
Aliyah se fue, se encerró en el comedor (aunque empezaron a entrarle náuseas por aquello de estar encerrada en un barco que se movía y tal... Supongo que fue el momento en el que se DIO CUENTA de que REALMENTE estaba en un barco... bah) y se puso a tratar de descifrar un mapa, cubierto de rayajos y migas de pan.  
  
- ¿Qué mapa es ese?  
- OOhhh querido, un pequeño dibujo que hice muchos, muchos años atrás... cuando aún era uuuuun niiiiiño... Si consigue descifrar algo, le daré un caramelo mwahahahah... Ahora tú, echa un poco de bicarbonato para que se vayan de una vez esos... "delfines"...

- grmfjnnng...  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en la islita del malo maloso de nuestra historia, Dante... Orión había ganado (por enésima vez) al Monopoly y estaba ya en peligro de muerte...   
- Oye monaaaaaaa ñ___ñ ahora vamos a jugar la ruleta rusa ¿¿¿valeee???  
- Huh... no se ha inventado todavía...  
- ¡¡¡No importaaaaa!!! Yo tengo mis propios métodos... hehehehe... hehehe.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡HE!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HE!!!!!!!!  
- (esa risa... ¡DA MIEDO!)

Por otro lado, en el plano astral, Miya estaba conversando amigablemente con Nezha mientras ella trataba (por todos los medios) de encontrar a Caedes... Finalmente, llegaron a una playa y se sentaron, agotados, al lado de una chica pelirroja en bikini que estaba tomando el sol...  
- Pues, tomar una decisión, es difícil... Y debes hacerlo a los diecisiete... en los explosivos dieciséis... Ser. Ser, y ser, y ser y ser... Y quizá, ser. También ser.  
- ... euh...   
- Y todo es negro cuando estás, todo es sangre y dolor, eres la maldad de mi corazón...  
- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Eso lo comprendí!! Dices cosas hermosas a veces...  
- ZZZZZZZ

- Euh, yo no he roncado, ¿tú has roncado?  
- Lamentablemente para el que es él, es éL, Él, le tenemos miedo, y llaman a los otros sin, para ti, dos mil yens.   
- Supongo que eso es un no...   
  
Nezha se giró y vio la figura pelirroja de Caedes... y exhaló un hondo suspiro de alivio. 

**Cosas...**

Finalmente ha salido el capítulo 6!!! Ha sido trabajo duro, pero akí está, en primicia para mis lectores... esteeeem... NUESTROS lectores *jujuju* y ahora a responder reviews *JUAJUAJUA*

**Wen:** realmente sabes lo q estas diciendo? Meter a Elizabeth (la pija) Swann (presunta rival de Caedes) Y q se enamore de papi, digo Jack??? Agradezco la sugerencia, xo en esta historia cada escritora maneja un personaje principal... y ninguna tiene ganas de ser Elizabeth (XD) así q, si realmente kieres ver como "esa" entra en accion, te sugiero q...

a) te apuntes a la lista de Slayerslove y empieces a escribir junto a nosotras.

b) Esclavices a alguien para que te escriba una historia con esos dos como protagonistas (XDDD)

Por esta vez ya es todo (ohhh... qué pocas reviews *sobs sobs*), nos vemos en el capitulo 7!!!


	7. capítulo 7

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Nezha iba a despertar a Caedes que sonreía y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles en su sueño...

- Me preguntó qué estará soñando -Comentó Nezha

- Un poder otorgado sólo a ti tiene que usarse con ánimo de lucro. Siempre.

- ... ¿ah?

Miya puso sus manos sobre la frente de Caedes y cerró los ojos... pasado un rato su cara empezó a ponerse blanca... luego morada... luego abrió los ojos de par en par y cayó para atrás tieso como un palo.

- ¿Miya...? ¿estás bien...?

Nezha empezó a darle tortas en la cara a Miya que estaba en estado catatónico.

Mientras, Orión trataba de encontrar una vía de escape aprovechando que Dante había salido un momento a echar un pis (palabras textuales). Miraba uno a uno los objetos que había en la sala donde habían jugado al Monopoly, de repente vio algo que le resultaba enormemente familiar: un cetro de color rosa con un corazón y una luna en la parte superior. Sintió la necesidad de cogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos una luz de color rosa la envolvió, en ese momento Dante entraba por la puerta cerrándose la portañica y al ver lo que la hechicera hacía dio un grito de horror, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Orión ya había CAMBIADO: ya no era Orión, ahora era Guerrero Luna versión Súper Ultra Mega O-sea-te-lo-juro-por-la-cobertura-de-mi-móvil (sí... esa...).

Dejamos a Orión haciendo posturitas cada cual más repipi para tortura de Dante y volvemos con Miya que parecía estar recuperando el sentido...

- Uhhh... el camino hacia el principio es... de color verde radiactivo... la verdad del samurai es que el sexo... debe ser público... .

- Ehhhh... ugh... sí lo que tú digas.

- Mmmm –Caedes parecía estar despertándose- aquí se duerme de maravilla... ¡oh! ¡Nezha! ¡¡¡has venido a rescatarmeeeee!!!

- Sí, claro... oye, ¿se puede saber qué estabas soñando...?

- Ah pues... bish bish bish sonido de susurrar algo al oído

- Oh... oh... ¡¡¡OH!!!

La cara de Nezha también empezaba a cambiar de color, pero supo sobreponerse y llevar a Caedes y Miya a La Perla Negra, donde los demás los esperaban para ir al rescate de Orión...

Volvemos, después del feliz encuentro entre Nezha y Caedes, a donde se  
encontraba presa Orión (y donde la tenían dejada de la mano de L-sama  
sus amigos ¬¬).  
La susodicha tenía ahora puesto, por obra y gracia de la vara mágica,  
una mini de tablas y una especie de camisa al más puro estilo Popeye.  
Pese a que la indumentaria por sí sola ya valdría para hacer rendirse a casi cualquiera, Dante resistió a la visión, ya que por algo era el  
malo.  
- La bondad reinará en el mundo, y tu no podrás hacer nada para  
evitarlo, ¡vil bellaco!, no te muevas o te atacaré con mi pintalabios  
rosa furci... fucsia, perdón. -La frase fue acompañada de un brillo muy shojo en los ojos de Orión y un rayo cayendo del cielo a cierta  
distancia.  
Orión pensó que con eso le derrotaría... Pero dejemos a la sailor  
moo... a la maga rescatándose a sí misma y volvamos a la Perla Negra,  
lugar al que acababan de llegar Nezha, Miya y Caedes. En el barco se  
produjo el típico encuentro y abrazo entre padre e hija, y demás  
saludos por parte del resto de tripulantes.  
Después de la alegría inicial, se impuso el orden para trazar un plan  
de rescate, que acabo convirtiéndose en un garabato sobre el papel  
- Bueno, tengo una idea, llegamos, arrasamos, cogemos a Orión y  
volvemos a irnos... ¿qué os parece? -El elfo dijo la frase  
atropelladamente, por miedo a que le robaran su minuto de gloria  
- Un plan muy elaborado... -Caedes se estaba rascando la barbilla  
- Pues venga, ¡Traedme ese horizonte! -No era otro que Jack Sparrow volviendo (o casi) a una de sus frases mas conocidas.  
  
Poco tiempo bastó para que todos se organizaran: Tanto Nezha como Caedes indicarían el rumbo a seguir, Jack tomaría el timón, el elfo luciría bello con el pelo al viento y Miya y Aliyah tendrían una conversación existencial durante el trayecto.  
El capitán arrancó el turborreactor del que constaba la Perla Negra y  
surcaron los océanos... hasta que llegaron a una playa, en la cual,  
contra todo pensamiento lógico, la nave siguió avanzando.  
- ¿Pero qué es esto? -Exclamó Aliyah  
- Esto, por lo que se ve, es un hovercraft -Respondió Nezha  
  
En efecto, al menos eso era lo que parecía el barco, que seguía  
surcando las arenas, seguido de cerca por delfines, enmarcado en una  
bella puesta de sol...

Mientras nuestros héroes (o intentos de) se dirigían a rescatar a Orión, ésta estaba teniendo sus propios problemas. Había caído al menos quince veces, y había decidido utilizar algo que Nezha le había dado "por si acaso"... Sacó desde las enormes bragotas de su traje de sailor... ¡¡¡¡UNA TIRITA!!!! y se la colocó en la frente.  
  
Dante la observó y le entró la risa floja.

Entonces, Orión se llenó de IRA. La tIRitA empezó a parpadear y a lanzar extraños destellos, y fue entonces cuando... se descubrió que era una tirita radioactiva que reaccionaba cuando su portador se llenaba de rabia... Y Orión atacó a Dante.

- AIsssssh chiiiiiiiiico, pues yo creo que tú estarías súper súper mono si te probases este pintauñas, resalta el color de tus oooooojooooooooosssssss...  
  
Dante cayó en la trampa. Dejó que Orión se acercara lo suficiente y le pintara una uña de color rosa chicle ("sólo por probar", dijo, pero en verdad todos sabemos que ese color le gusta)... Entonces, se reveló también la auténtica apariencia del pintauñas, que era... ¡¡¡¡¡El SúperPintaUñas Mágico!!!!!  
  
La pintura de color rosa chicle empezó a tomar forma desde la uña de Dante, empezó a intentar tragárselo...  
  
Y en ese momento, alguien abrió las puertas...  
  
- ¿Y vuelan, los peces felices? -preguntó Miya, con cara de sorprendido...  
- Cállate idiota... -dijo Nezha- esto es por tu culpa...  
- ¡Orióóóóóóón! lo sieeeeeeento, ¡¡¡venimos a rescatarteeeeee!!! gritó Caedes...  
  
Mientras, Orión, El Monstruo Rosa y Dante, observaban como la Perla Negra surcaba la isla por los caminos de tierra seca acercándose hacia ellos con todos los tripulantes dentro...

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Orión le hizo una llave de judo a Dante, le anudó los pies a la cabeza y se lo entregó al monstruo rosa que sacó un maletín de maquillaje y empezó a torturarlo.

Finalmente, la Perla Negra atracó en la piscina que había en la residencia del malo maloso, antes de que nadie dijera nada, Jack Esparragou... estem... Sparrow, saltó de la cubierta del barco, hizo una pirueta en el aire, cayó de pie ante Orión e hizo una reverencia mientras entregaba una rosa a la co-capitana del barco que la tomó ruborizada. Pero el momento mágico enseguida se fue al traste por culpa de los gritos de terror de Dante, que parecía estar sufriendo la mayor de las condenas de mano del monstruo rosa.

- Creo que ya es suficiente -dijo Orión- has hecho bien tu trabajo, Monstruo Rosa, ¡vuelve al Pintauñas!

Caedes se acercó entonces a su marido que aún estaba sudando del miedo, se quitó un pañuelo que tenía atado al cuello, se puso de rodillas y empezó a curarle las heridas sufridas en la batalla.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas...? -preguntó Dante asombrado, pero Caedes se limitó a suspirar y seguir con su tarea.- No entiendo nada.

- Te está ayudando, ¿no? -dijo Nezha- en tu situación no deberías cuestionar la ayuda que te ofrezcan -añadió con una mirada fulminante. Después se dirigió a Miya y al elfo que estaba muy serio, mirando a Caedes y a su marido- vosotros dos volved al barco y preparad las cosas para zarpar enseguida -se acercó entonces a Jack y a Orión, pero cuando pasó junto al elfo le murmuró algo al oído- tú tranquilízate... y espera un poco más.

- Sí... -susurró el elfo que miró por última vez hacia Caedes antes de dar media vuelta y subir a bordo de la Perla Negra.

Orión, mientras tanto, estaba enseñándole a Jack todos los objetos raro que había encontrado en aquel lugar y discutiendo a qué precio podrían venderlo.

- Yo creo que este Ojo de Dragón Negro podría venderse por unas 1000 monedas...

- No creo que esa piedrucha tenga tanto valor -respondió Jack mientras buscaba objetos de oro.

- No deberías subestimar el valor de un objeto mágico, Jack -interrumpió Nezha- de todas formas ahora no es momento de discutir por el valor comercial de las posesiones de Dante.

- Tienes razón -dijo Orión- ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

Nezha se quedo pensativa un momento, era una pregunta difícil, ¿qué  
harían con él?

- No sé -Contestó al fin - Creo que eso es algo que debería decidir  
ella -Dijo, señalando a Caedes.

- Pues preguntadle rápido, porque he encontrado aquí un brazalete de  
oro por el que me van a pagar muy bien y quiero venderlo cuanto  
antes... -Jack Sparrow seguía emocionado con los tesoros que estaba  
viendo  
- Sí, pero no se si me va a gustar ninguna de las opciones.. -Orión  
estaba guardando el pintauñas rosa con monstruo ídem en un bolsillo  
secreto de su túnica -Además, Jack, ese brazalete lo he encontrado yo,  
¿quién te ha dicho que te lo puedes quedar? -La maga le lanzó una  
mirada furibunda y le arrebató la joya de las manos. -Me refiero a que  
creo que solo hay dos opciones, no? llevárnoslo o dejarlo aquí... Y  
dejarlo aquí nos traería problemas, pero llevárnoslo... también, o al  
menos a mí me lo parece...

- Opciones, lo que se dice opciones hay mas, pero no se si son  
realizables... -Contestó Nezha  
- Pues vaya marrón... yo ni sé lo que prefiero  
- Creo que si nos lo llevamos podremos vigilarle mejor...  
- Sé, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con el si nos lo llevamos? Tendremos que andar todo el día encima de él para ver qué trama... yo no lo veo tan claro

Nezha miro preocupada en dirección a Dante & co.

Caedes, ¿puedes venir un momento?  
La chica se levantó y se acerco a donde estaban los demás, perdida en un mundo de pensamientos.  
- ¿Queríais algo?  
- Bueno... ¿te encuentras bien? -Dijo Orión preocupada  
- Sí, sí... decidme  
- ¿Tú... qué opinas que deberíamos hacer con Dante?  
- ¿Qué habíais pensado?  
- Hay diversidad de opiniones...  
- ¿Sí? pues yo no veo muchas opciones...  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Bueno... no lo vamos a dejar aquí, ¿no? - Caedes parecía sorprendida.

Nezha y Orión se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Jack intentó robar de nuevo algún objeto brillante que sobresaliera del saco que llevaba la maga sin mucho éxito y todos salieron fuera arrastrando a un Dante maniatado aún.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y donde habéis "aparcado" el barc....? ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!?  
Orión miró de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro el navío, que  
milagrosamente se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿¡Como habéis traído esto hasta aquí!? ¡Ahora tendremos que darle otra mano de barniz!, ¡¡¡fijaos en las rozaduras que le habéis dejado!!! a quien se le ocurre, ¡es que no tienes cabeza, Jack!

Jack miró a Orión y, agarrándola del brazo con una sonrisa arrebatadora, le dijo:  
- Bueeeeeno mujeeeeeeer, ¡no paaaaaasa nadaaaa! ¡¡ya lo arreglaremos!! -Mientras la agarraba del brazo y la maga lo miraba nerviosa, él iba robándole tesoros del saco- Enseguida te explico qué ha pasado, tú ven conmigo por aquí...

Y ambos subieron al navío, Sparrow guiaba a Orión. Caedes les siguió agarrando la cuerda con la que habían atado a Dante, quien la seguía mirando mal a todos. Detrás de ellos estaba Paris, quiero decir Legolas, quiero decir John, quiero decir... lo que sea. Nezha, pensativa, subió detrás de él agarrando a Miya que estaba mirando las florecitas del cielo (?).  
  
Cuando todos estaban arriba, Nezha soltó a Miya y agarró a Orión de las garras de Sparrow (que seguía robándole cosas del saco y al parecer ésta no se daba cuenta).

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora con Dante?  
- ¿A mí me lo preguntas? Creo que Caedes es la que tendría que decir algo sobre esto, ¿no?

- Hombre sí, podemos atárselo a los pies de su cama, pero...  
- No, quiero decir que deberíamos... ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Es decir... Caedes y el elfo... ¡¡y Dante!!

- Sí ya, eso vine a preguntarte...

- Algunos tenían video cam, y otros tenían, ¡¡"cam" on, baby!!  
- Miya, lárgate, que estamos hablando de cosas importantes.  
  
Miya bajó la cabeza y se fue muy triste.

De repente, en medio de todo el follón que la tripulación (escasa) de la Perla Negra estaba montando, una voz que más bien parecía un susurro hizo un amago de llamar la atención.

- Eh... este... yo... yo tengo una idea...

Todos miraron a donde provenía la voz y vieron como detrás del mástil aparecía la figura de Aliyah.

- ¡Aliyah! ¿sigues aquí? -preguntó Orión mientras echaba un candado a su bolsa para impedir que le siguieran robando.

- Creía que te habíamos perdido... ehhh... -Nezha dudó unos instantes- ¿fue después de lo del dragón... o quizás cuando Miya apareció? no lo tengo muy claro...

- ¿Y decías que eras...? -preguntó Miya mientras le regalaba un lazo color verde radiactivo.

- ¡Callaos ya! -dijo Orión tratando de poner orden en el barco- ¿qué nos sugieres?

- Pues... pensé que podríamos ir a ver al Oráculo Kyo...

Nezha y Caedes se miraron casi al instante... la cara de Nezha se iluminó mientras que Caedes empezaba a notar un sudor frío por la espalda.

- Es... ¿es absolutamente necesario que vayamos a ver a ESE Oráculo? -preguntó Caedes visiblemente afectada por la sugerencia de su amiga- es decir... en fin... existen más oráculos y siempre podríamos preguntarle a L-Sama y... uhh... este... bueno, tan poco es TAN grave esto... ehhh... ¿no...?

- Bueno... analicemos la situación... -dijo Orión- tenemos en nuestra nave a un Príncipe de las Tinieblas al que abandonaste para echarte un novio elfo al que quiere descuartizar (lógico, medida drástica pero qué menos podríamos esperar de un demonio, ¿no?), que además está muy mosqueado con nosotros por ayudarte a escapar y aún MÁS mosqueado porque hemos saqueado su castillo y lo tenemos atado con cuerdas mientras Miya le canta por Bulerías... Bueno, supongo que no será tan grave.

- Hombre, visto así...

- Entonces está decidido, ¡vamos rumbo al Oráculo de Kyo! -la capitana de la nave se dirigió al timón decidida, pero de repente se volvió a su (escasa) tripulación- estem... ¿cómo se va al Oráculo de Kyo?

Unas horas después, tras haber consultado mapas, libros, la Obra completa de Clamp, jugar varias veces a Pokémon (la final la disputaron Dante y Orión), escuchar un concierto de el Fary y ver Candy, Candy 7 veces, dieron con el paradero de la isla donde habitaba el Oráculo y partieron hacia allí con la esperanza de que éste pudiera hallar solución a sus problemas (en palabras de Nezha: "¡¡porque Kyo es dios!! ¡¡conocer a Kyo es conocer a Dios y conocer las Respuestas!!").

- Oye... -Jack se acercó a Orión que estaba concentrada en manejar el barco- si realmente lo sabe todo... podríamos preguntarle por el paradero de Drako, ¿no?

- Sí, pero no es lo único que me interesa saber... "pap".

Todos en la nave iban meditando qué preguntarle al Oráculo Kyo... excepto Caedes que parecía estar bastante irritable y Nezha que no hacía más que probarse ropa negra ajustada y pintalabios morados. Finalmente llegaron a la isla...

Por fin, el barco atracó cerca de la playa de una isla, y tuvieron que bajar a nado porque las barcas se las había llevado la antigua tripulación. Como alguien tenía que cuidar de Dante, se decidió que Aliyah (a la que no le apetecía mucho entablar contacto visual con El Profeta) y Legolitas (que quería pegarle a Dante de vez en cuando, aprovechando que estaba indefenso) se quedaran en la Perla Negra para vigilarlo y cuidar del barco.

Así que Caedes, con un tembleque en el cuerpo, Orión, tranquilamente, Sparrow, borracho, Miya, sin comentarios, y Nezha, feliz, se dirigieron nadando hacia la isla.

- Los crisantemos siempre parecen más verdes en la orilla vecina pero, ¡ah! en la tuya siempre son morados -Dijo Miya al poner los pies en la arena.

- Sinceramente, creo que nunca comprenderé a Miya...

- Sí, pero los crisantemos amarillos son siempre mas feos que los morados, por lo tanto, si ella es la más bella, vayamos a comer paella.

Esta frase de Nezha dejó perplejos a todos. Incluido al propio Miya.

- Pero si tu eres ella, mi estrella, la mujer más bella... ¿Caminas por la cornisa con sonrisa de mona lisa?

- Y por las noches la brisa hace flotar mi camisa.

La extraña conversación de Miya y Nezha hizo que Caedes se asustara todavía más. Orión se extrañó, pero no dijo nada y se decidió a caminar hacia... uh...

- Esto... cómo se va al oráculo ese, chicos?

- Sólo tenemos que caminar hacia el punto más alto de la colina. Cuando veamos al valle, veremos el templo.

La respuesta perfectamente coherente de Nezha volvió a sorprender a los presentes.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Euh... estás rara... desde que hemos dicho lo del oráculo estás rara... Se atrevió a responderle Caedes.

- Oh, no es un oráculo, es El Profeta, el nuevo Dios, aquel que posee todos los conocimientos, es La Voz...

- ¿O sea que tu ya lo conoces? -preguntó Orión

- Soy su "sacerdotisa" más fiel, junto con Miya... Pero digamos que los "sacerdotes" de esta orden son completamente libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Aunque... debo decir que me alegro mucho de volver.

- Enganchado entre sus garras, volando sobre las parras, un águila llevaba un gnomo que gritaba "¡¡momo, momo!!"

Nadie comprendió la frase de Miya.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima de la colina, y vieron la Akuróporisu. Vieron el templo imponente, de estilo griego, en el que debía encontrarse El Profeta.  
Nezha y Miya abrieron las puertas para dejar pasar al resto. Sparrow, que estaba cantando yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for meee, tuvo que quedarse fuera hasta que se le pasara la borrachera.

Cuando entró al templo, Caedes volvió a sentir el escalofrío que había sentido la primera vez al oír el nombre de Kyo. Tan sólo conocía de oídas éste oráculo, pero lo que había oído le resultaba aterrador, y la entrada del templo lo confirmaba. Había varias mujeres y varios hombres vestidos en vinilo negro, con látigos y máscaras, y a algunos les resbalaba sangre de la cara. Caedes se acercó a Orión en busca de protección. Orión lo miraba todo muy sorprendida, puesto que ella nunca había pensado que un templo pudiese ser así... Claro que tratándose de un templo demoníaco... Miya, que abría la expedición, se había puesto serio. Nezha, en cambio, mostraba una sonrisa y unos ojos soñadores.

Después de cruzar la amplia sala, llegaron hasta las puertas que llevaban a la sala de Kyo. Miya dudó antes de abrirlas. Dos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que Caedes se preguntara por qué tenía miedo. Entonces, Nezha empujó las puertas.

Y todo era negro. Negro. Negro. En la sala, no había nada. Caedes se agarró del brazo de Orión, y Orión no pudo evitar hacer otro tanto. Miya cogió de la manga a Nezha y la miró preocupado, aunque ella no vió la mirada. Entonces, apareció la luz. Una luz tenue que iluminaba una parte de la sala.

Nezha se acercó corriendo, con Miya pegado a sus talones. Orión arrastró a Caedes detrás de ellos. Entonces, Caedes lo vio.

Era un hombre de baja estatura, vestido con una túnica negra, de pelo amarillo pollo, largo pero de punta, como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Sus ojos eran marrones, y su sonrisa, diabólica. Entonces, Caedes sintió miedo. Tembló. Pero Orión seguía arrastrándola, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca, más cerca...

Finalmente llegaron en frente del Oráculo. Los ojos del oráculo se posaron levemente en todos, repasándolos, atravesándolos, hiriéndolos, destrozándolos con su mirada.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito que destrozó el mito fue de Nezha. Kyo se quedó mirándola sorprendido y empezó a reírse, con una risa que no era maléfica. De hecho, hasta parecía medio mono y todo. Aunque sus dientes daban miedo.

Le tiró un beso a Nezha y se dirigió a Caedes.

- El amor de tu vida te traicionará, el oro que conseguiste se escapará entre tus manos... Pero no te preocupes, eso será dentro de mucho tiempo. Ahora, eso que te preocupa en el presente, es lo que menos importará luego... cuando todo vaya mal. Pero tampoco debes preocuparte porque las cosas vayan mal, porque cuando peor te vaya, la luna girará sobre si misma dejando al descubierto su cara oculta y tu vida con ella.

Luego se dirigió a Orión.

- Dante es totalmente inofensivo para vosotros porque contáis con una defensa que, unida, es muchísimo más poderosa que cualquier demonio. Pero lo que te preocupa realmente, ese miedo interior que posees y del que yo me nutro, eso que alimentas cada noche... Eso, querida, es lo que te matará. Aunque... quizá... -Kyo sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y amarga. Miró a Miya.

- Tú... otra vez. Sabes que eres incapaz de librarte de esa droga, de ese lazo que os une, sabes que todo irá mal si no te apartas, pero no puedes evitarlo... Mi consejo es... No te apartes. Es un placer demasiado intenso para ti, que siempre te has guiado por tus deseos... Nadie ha conseguido controlarte, ni siquiera tú mismo... ¿Has conseguido superar el doloroso pasado? Sabes... es retórica.

- Y mi pequeña demonio de mirada intensa... Lo que va a pasar te va a confundir, probablemente no lo entiendas nunca, y será bueno y malo a la vez. He dicho.

Cuando pronunció la última palabra, la luz se desvaneció y se abrieron las puertas que daban de nuevo a la sala de bondage.

**Cosas...**

Capítulo 8... y qué pocas reviews! Tsk... ¬¬U


	8. capítulo 8

AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS EN LA PERLA NEGRA

Esta historia esta totalmente inventada, los personajes Orión, Nezha y Caedes son © de sus autores, si quieres usarlos ponte en contacto con nosotros. El resto de los personajes son © de su distribuidora, no hagáis mal uso de ellos... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si queréis saber más, apuntaros a la lista de SLAYERSLOVE en Yahoo... ¡disfrutad de la paranoia!

Aún estaban todos estupefactos ante las revelaciones que Kyo acababa de hacerles, cuando oyeron el sonido de unos pasos contra el marmóreo suelo del templo. Los oyeron, pero no prestaron atención, aún seguían pensando en lo acontecido. Algunos más que otros, claro. Caedes temblaba levemente y seguía pegada al brazo de Orión, la cual también había aumentado la presión de la mano que apoyaba en el antebrazo de su compañera.

Nezha y Miya hicieron amagos de salir, aún hablando raro (bueno, el "aún" en el caso de Miya sobra) cuando apareció el genuino Jack Sparrow. Bueno, apareció una sombra negra, porque debido al contraluz, no le veían la cara.

- ¿Y ahora qué, una aparición? -Preguntó Orión, la cual ya estaba parcialmente recuperada y empezaba a recobrar su escepticidad habitual (o algo así)

- ¿No lo hueles? -Dijo Nezha. La maga no sabía si estaba hablando con normalidad, o seguía influenciada por la incongruente verborrea de Miya.

- ¿Perdón? -Orión prefirió asegurarse.

- Creo que se refiere a mi papi -Caedes arrojó algo de luz sobre la embotada materia gris de Orión.

- Oye¡que ya no estoy borracho! -Contestó el aludido, mientras alzaba una taza de café aún humeante- ¿Queréis un poco? -Esta vez lo que mostró el capitán fue lo que llevaba en la otra mano, un termo de dudosa calidad y de aún más dudoso diseño.

Nezha se ahorró comentarios, pero aceptó una taza de café y los demás se quedaron con la duda de si la sacerdotisa se refería al olor del alcohol.

- El pulpo volador vaga por los cielos en busca del amor -Evidentemente, la frase era obra de Miya.

- Lo que tú digas... Oye, Jack, te recuperas muy pronto tú¿no? - Orión estaba visiblemente rebotada por la imagen que estaba dando el co-capitán de la nave.

- Vaaamos, no te pongas así -Contesto él, mientras intentaba pasarle un brazo por la cintura- ¿Qué tenemos aquí¿hay algo que requisar?

- No, nada, y quítame las manos de encima...

- Aquí vive el Oráculo, papá... y no sé si le estará haciendo mucha gracia que estemos en el marco de la puerta de su... ¿habitación? hablando de tu tajada. -Caedes empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

- Ah, sí, ese Oráculo me suena de alg... -La afirmación de Jack fue ahogada por un grito proferido desde el exterior.

- Aquí no ha llegado la insonorización todavía¿no? -Caedes palpó las paredes mesándose la barbilla

- Erm, no es por asustar (más) pero esa voz me suena... Habría que ir a ver... - Jack señalaba la puerta con el termo, pero el comentario había llegado con algo de retraso. Caedes ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, seguida por Nezha, que iba cargando con Miya, además, de farfullar algo acerca de que "todo nos pasa a nosotros"

- Bueno, Jack, porque no te quedas a preguntarle al oráculo algo acerca de Drako mientras nosotros averiguamos qué pasa, necesito escamas de dragón con urgencia... y de paso pregunta por Dante, que te cuente algo mas de su vida, toda información es poca. -Orión se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, pero a mitad de camino, intentó pararse para darse la vuelta, estaba recordando lo que Kyo le había dicho a ella, algo acerca de uniones, o algo así... Pero no se percató de que el suelo acababa de ser pulido, con lo que se resbaló y se metió el piñazo mas artístico de su vida, con media vuelta y caída en plancha incluidas. La gente que andaba por allí vestida de vinilo alzo varias pancartas con números, aparte de reírse de ella, claro (homenaje a las olimpiadas 2004)

Ya fuera del templo, algunos volando y otros siendo llevados, tres personas se acercaban al barco desde donde salían los gritos.  
Al aterrizar en la cubierta, Nezha, Caedes y Miya vieron a un Legolas señalando el suelo y profiriendo berridos.

- ¡Al fin llegáis, es que... ¡hay una araña en el suelo!

- Sí, bueno, y que Dante se ha soltado y nos quiere matar, pero eso es secundario -Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien de Aliyah, que estaba hablando con fingida tranquilidad.

- ¿Allí es nada tan triste que vos os trastornaréis alrededor, está  
allí?

La pregunta era, evidentemente, de Miya. Nadie comprendió nada, excepto, quizá... ¿Podría estar preguntando algo acerca de la situación de Dante?

Al menos, así lo entendió Aliyah, ya que les puso al corriente de que Dante estaba en el camarote de la capitán del barco buscando algo, y que evidentemente estaba bastante enfadado porque lo habían mantenido atado durante bastante tiempo.

- ¡Hey, es YO¡Atractivo! (nadie hizo caso de esta observación de Miya)

Mientras hablaban, a Orión le dio tiempo de recuperarse de la caída, hacer algunos malos gestos hacia los chicos y chicas vestidos de vinilo que aún se reían y salir corriendo para el barco. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando? En ese momento, no se preocupó por Sparrow, que estaba solo en la sala de Kyo... Claro que nadie le había dicho que Kyo puede resultar peligroso a veces...

En su carrera, ya alcanzaba a distinguir la figura de la perla negra recortándose contra el horizonte... Un momento... ¿CONTRA EL HORIZONTE¿Por qué se estaban yendo sin ella¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ SE ESTABAN YENDO SIN LOS CAPITANES?

Mientras Orión se desgañitaba en la playa gritándoles de todo, Aliyah, El Elfo, Caedes, Miya y Nezha habían sido... Digamos raptados... por Dante. El demonio estaba bastante mosqueado y había puesto rumbo a su isla, para quedarse con su mujercita de una vez y terminar con los pesados que intentaban protegerla. Legolas estaba frustrado porque había sido incapaz de aguantarse su fobia a las arañas en un momento tan serio (cosa que había provocado una fuerte carcajada por parte de Miya, que parecía ajeno a todo), y Aliyah los había perdido definitivamente y estaba estirándose de los pelos murmurando cosas del estilo "cómo nos puede salir todo tan mal" "estamos gafados" etcétera.

- Uhm... Nezha, creo que entre Miya, tú y yo tendremos que hacer algo para arreglar todo este estropicio... Además, Orión se va a enfadar muchísimo cuando llegue a la playa y no vea el barco...  
- Arreglar esto, eh...

- ¿Puedo te amo más abrazamos? Soy yo¿tan hipócrita? -dijo Miya, sin venir a cuento. Nezha lo miró con unos ojos como platos.  
- Estem... er... unm... arreglar estooo... -dijo Nezha, tratando de disimular que se había puesto colorada- creooo que me ha dado demasiado el sol. ¡Eeek¡¡¡¡¡¡épocas del estancamiento y entonces apresuramos encendido!

- ¿perdón?

- Euh... er... ¡siii¡¡¡arreglemos esto!

- el amor se ha ido para ir... Cada uno siente eso si el tiempo terminado, sus sueños por completo de la contradicción...

- bibidebabidebuuuuhhh... -Nezha empezó a echar espuma por la boca de forma preocupante. Caedes se preguntó que demonios significaría lo que decía Miya, que le estaba causando ese efecto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que... ¡Nezha era perfectamente capaz de entender a Miya! Eso le resultó muy curioso...

- ¡Nezha¡¡Nezha¡¡¡reacciona!

Mientras Caedes intentaba reanimar a Nezha, Miya se puso a emborracharse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al cabo de un rato, Nezha volvió en sí (y Miya no despegaba la boca de la botella de ron).

- en el final del día no hay nada a la izquierda jugar... -dijo Nezha, aún atontada.

- ¡Por favor Nezha! Con un Miya tenemos más que de sobra, vuelve a ser túúúú...

- No te preocupes, volverá en sí enseguida... Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, escucha... Dante está abajo, en el camarote del capitán todavía... Controla el barco por artes mágicas, así que tenemos que conseguir que no pueda hacerlo... Yo soy un demonio, así que yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tu sólo eres medio demonio así que... ¿Podrías intentar una jugarreta un poco sucia¿Qué te parece cantarle una canción de felicidad y amor?

Caedes miró a Miya con unos ojos como platos. Él sonreía con su típico aire de suficiencia mientras hablaba, y cuando terminó pegó otro trago de la botella. Entonces Caedes se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente borracho. Aún así, lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido...

- Hey chica reacciona no tenemos todo el día...

- ¿M- Miya?

- Lo era la última vez que me miré en el espejo... Uhm... De hecho al estar enamorado de mí es muy difícil estar lejos de un espejo en estos momentos pero... Tenemos que ocuparnos de Dante¿ok? -volvió a pegar trago de ron, y dirigió una mirada fugaz a Nezha, que estaba totalmente recuperada y le miraba con cara de malas pulgas.

- Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a beber.

- Esssss... una situación de emergeeeeencia...

- Bien, pero déjalo ya... No quiero que termines sin hígado. Caedes, será mejor que hagas lo que dice... No te preocupes, yo te cubriré las espaldas.

Caedes, todavía asombrada y sorprendida, incluso más después de las palabras de Nezha, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dante. Y se puso a cantar con voz melosa...

- Ohh, en este hermoso día lleno de luz y coloooor, los pájaros cantan mientras hacen el amoooor, las parejas enamoradas caminan hacia el altar para ser casadaaaaaas, todo es hermoso, todo es bello, todo es buenooo, porque todos se quieren y no existen las penas ni el dolor en este mundo lleno de amooooor.

- ARGHHHH -dijo Nezha

- ¡GMNÑÑÑÑ! -dijo Miya

- (qué queríais, las rimas no son lo mío...) -dijo Caedes por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a Miya y Nezha.

Dante no dijo nada y se limitó a observar a Caedes con cara de horror.

- ¡AHORA! -gritó Miya, todavía con cara de náuseas

Mientras, Sparrow salía de hablar con Kyo con la cara bastante blanca. Orión le esperaba con un látigo que había robado a uno de los chicos de vinilo.

- Hey, Jack... wink

Nezha y Miya se lanzaron contra Dante, atacándolo físicamente con sus espadas, que aún seguía mirando a Caedes con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Miya le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el mango de su espada, dejando al demonio atontado.

- ¡Idiota, la espada no se utiliza así! -le gritó Nezha - ¡se utiliza así!

Mientras decía esto, le clavó a Dante la espada en un brazo, y Miya le lanzó una fire ball, dejándolo chamuscado. En el momento en que parecía que lo tenían dominado, se repuso y lanzó a los dos demonios contra el suelo, dejándolos semi inconscientes. Se dispuso a acabar con ellos cuando la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

- ¡Ya para!

Dante se volvió hacia Caedes que avanzaba hacia él con paso firme, Miya -aún bajo los efectos del alcohol- recobró la conciencia y aprovechó el momento de descuido para tele transportarse con Nezha al camarote de Orión.

- ¿Con qué derecho me das órdenes? -espetó el temible demonio a su mujer que estaba cada vez más y más cerca.  
- No toques a mis amigos -respondió Caedes con cara de malas pulgas.  
- ¡Chúpame el pie! -Caedes miró a Aliyah haciendo un gesto con el dedo y ésta le asintió- ¿Quéééé¡tenía muchas ganas de decirlo!

Mientras tanto, Orión y Jack se habían agenciado un yate -que olía a meado de gato- y salían en pos de su querido navío que, una vez más, habían perdido a manos de su tripulación. Sparrow seguía con muy mala cara y la Capitana se moría de ganas de saber qué le había dicho el Oráculo, pero decidió que esperaría a que se emborrachase (cosa no muy difícil) para que él mismo lo largara todo.

En el camarote de Orión, Nezha y Miya habían dado con un libro de tapas rojas como la sangre, se sonrieron y tele trasportaron al mástil del barco, desde donde podían ver todo desde una perspectiva más panorámica. Nezha empezó a pasar páginas del libro muy rápidamente, buscando el conjuro adecuado... Y lo encontró. Leyó vagamente la descripción, y supo que era el que necesitaba. Luego, buscó la página que contenía las frases del idioma antiguo que debía recitar.

- ¿Estás lista, preciosa? -preguntó Miya a su compañera.  
- Por supuesto...

Los ojos de Nezha empezaron a adquirir un tono rojo que se oscureció hasta volverse totalmente negro.

- Es un hechizo muy poderoso -dijo Miya mientras miraba a Dante- ¿estás segura de poder controlarlo?

Nezha se limitó a mirarle a los ojos y sonreír, después cerró los ojos. Caedes entonces miró hacia arriba y asintió. Se lanzó sobre Dante y le puso un puñal en la garganta.

- Sabes que no eres capaz, pequeña...

- No soy yo la que va a acabar contigo.

En ese momento Nezha se apareció delante del demonio y comenzó la invocación, levantando las manos hacia el cielo (techo en este caso) y moviéndolas rítmicamente mientras sobre su cabeza se concentraba una energía plateada - azul - negra que despedía chispas y se iba haciendo cada vez mayor mientras recitaba el conjuro.

- "_Vunde gurunam caranaravinde _

_Sandarsita svatma sukhavabodhe _

_Nihsreyase jangalikayamane _

_Sansara halahala moha santyai _

_Hala hala! _

_Ahahu purusakaram sankha cakrasi _

_Ahahu purusakaram sankha cakrasi _

_Dharinam dharinam sahasra sirasam _

_Dharinam dharinam sahasra sirasam _

_Vande_"

El mar, hasta entonces como un plato, empezó a encresparse de forma peligrosa, la oscuridad se hizo sobre el barco y poco a poco se fue extendiendo en todas las direcciones. Embravecido, el mar hacia temblar la que ahora parecía una pequeña embarcación, y por todas partes se oían crujidos de sus maderas. Ningún animal osaba acercarse hasta la oscuridad que había envuelto totalmente esa pequeña parcela marina en la que ahora se encontraban algunos de nuestros protagonistas: entrar podía ser mortal. Dentro, todos estaban asustados ante lo que iba a ocurrir, incluso la embarcación parecía sentir ese miedo. Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el barco, dando vueltas como si fuese a formarse un tifón en cuyo centro se encontraba la nave.

Desde el yate, Orión y Jack observaban horrorizados temiéndose lo peor.

- Te apuesto esta botella de ron a que el epicentro de... 'eso' es la Perla Negra -dijo Jack que parecía recuperarse de su visita al Oráculo.  
- Jack... dame un trago -con lagrimones en los ojos, Orión se adueñó de la botella mientras murmuraba 'no... si al final va a tener razón y todo Aliyah... estamos GAFADOS'

De nuevo en la Perla Negra, la expresión de Dante se habría endurecido y empezaba a dar cada vez más miedo, y no paraba de amenazar a Caedes para que lo soltase, incluso llegando a darle una patada en un costado, pero ésta no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, por lo que el demonio intentó el método persuasivo:

- ¿Eres consciente de que si sigues aquí tú también morirás?  
- Como si te importara... -farfulló Caedes que le apretó aún más el puñal contra la garganta.

Dante fijó entonces la mirada en Nezha y empezó a sudar frío: era la primera vez en su vida en la que podía considerar que sentía miedo.

- El hechizo ya está listo...

Se dijo Miya, que había recibido la señal de Nezha según la cual debía sacar a Caedes de ahí justo antes de que la demonio lanzara el conjuro. Pero cuando se fue a tele transportar, sintió una fuerza sobre él, algo que no le dejaba moverse ni realizar conjuro alguno, algo parecido a un golpe en el estómago pero mucho más potente, y sin poder soportarlo, cayó desvanecido a los pies de Nezha que lanzó un grito furioso.

- ¡POR ESO NO QUERÍA QUE BEBIESES! -dicho esto trató de parar el conjuro, pero era demasiado fuerte como para eso- ¡mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sin poder evitarlo, la ahora inmensa bola de energía oscura embistió contra Dante y Caedes, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y apartarse a tiempo. Bajo una nube de polvo y una lluvia de escombros, ambos desaparecieron. Nezha ahogó un gemido de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo... el hechizo tenía que acabar con toda forma viviente en un radio de 3 metros, era lo más preciso que había logrado en tan poco tiempo. Mientras la nube holocáustica se iba disipando, los supervivientes de la Perla Negra vieron como una figura iba haciéndose cada vez más nítida. Una figura que no era la de Dante ni la de Caedes.

Cuando ya hubo desaparecido todo el humo, vieron a una mujer que llevaba una niña en sus brazos...

- L-sama... -susurró Nezha poniéndose en pie con dificultad, ya que el hechizo había consumido casi todas sus fuerzas.

En el preciso instante en el que pronunció esas palabras, se desmayó y cayó tendida al lado de Miya.

La mujer rubia que había aparecido dejó a la niña envuelta en paños junto a Nezha y se desvaneció.

Mientras tanto, Orión y Jack le dieron más marcha al yate, ya que todo parecía haberse calmado. Aunque estaban ambos un poco achispados, no llegaban al punto de borrachera en el que no se puede dominar un barco.

Así que pusieron la directa y se colocaron justo al lado de la Perla Negra. Entonces, abordaron. El espectáculo que allí encontraron era desolador: Aliyah había desaparecido, igual que Caedes y Dante, y Miya y Nezha estaban tirados en el suelo, llenos de polvo y rasguños producidos por la explosión, desmayados. Y junto a ellos, había aparecido de la nada una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años, que lloraba, con el rojo pelo rizado enmarañado, llena de polvo.

Respecto al barco, sería mejor no haberlo visto: la explosión había destrozado totalmente el puente de mando, no había ni rastro del timón y había pedazos de madera rotos por todas partes. Jack Sparrow estaba al borde de un colapso.

- ¡Todo lo que dijo el rubiales se está cumpliendo!

- ¿Qué significa todo esto¿y qué dices acerca del oráculo ese¿¿¿¿Y por qué me habéis destrozado el barcoooo? -Orión también estaba algo histérica, además de cansada por todo, estaba harta de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, tenia que descubrir la persona que estaba gafándoles y tenia que hacerlo ya.

Justo entonces descubrió a la niña que yacía en el suelo. La tomó en brazos para intentar calmarla y se dio cuenta de que le recordaba a alguien. No sabía especificar, y menos ahora, pero el caso es que tenia un aire familiar para ella.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado esta cría aquí? -Jack Sparrow también parecía sorprendido.

- ¿No te suena su cara? -La maga seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza

- Ahora que lo dices...

- Bueno, es igual, hay que averiguar que ha ocurrido. -Orión se acercó hasta los inertes cuerpos de los dos demonios y comprobó que seguían con vida, con gran alivio por su parte. Ya había perdido suficiente tripulación

- Sí, y poner a estos a trabajar, quiero el barco reconstruido de inmediato, para ir a por mi niña, seguro que se la ha llevado ese demonio... -Jack siguió hablando solo acerca del malo de la película mientras intentaba incorporar a Nezha, cuando, tanto él como la maga, escucharon un chapoteo en el agua.

Dejaron a la mazoku donde estaba y se acercaron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pensándose lo peor, para llegar a asomarse por la borda y observar un par de orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían del agua... junto con grandes cantidades de pelo rubio.  
La tensión que ambos habían tenido hacia un momento, desapareció al ver a Orlando intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa que flotara.

- Dante se ha ido ya¿verdad, pues podríais sacarme de aquí, que me ha dado un calambre en la pierna.

- Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en el agua?. -Jack parecía dispuesto a dejarle un rato más dentro del líquido elemento.

- ¡Por favorrrrr, prometo dar pelos y señales en cuanto suba!

- ¡No me hacen falta, ya me dijo el peliteñido que eras AÚN más cobarde de lo que parecías.

Orión prefirió que la pelea siguiera su curso, Jack había salido más que alterado de su conversación con el oráculo, y ella quería ir a por Dante a cualquier costo, les había dado demasiados quebraderos de cabeza como para dejarlo pasar.

Así, le dio la niña a Jack y fue a por una cuerda que le tiró al elfo. Con esto consiguió que las pullas de Jack cambiaran de receptor, así que la maga decidió darle el otro cabo de la cuerda al co-capitán y buscar información en otro sitio, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Incorporando a Nezha, esta vez definitivamente, Orión consiguió despertarla a base de bofetadas que se sucedieron en orden ascendente de intensidad.

- Ya paf ya paf ¡ya estoy DESPIERTA!

- Ah, perdona, es que necesitaba desquitarme un poco... -Orión dejó de sujetarla y tras pedirle que fuera aclarándose las ideas para explicarle todo, y que de paso, despertara a Miya, fue a ver como Jack y Legolas seguían peleándose.

- Y que sepas que si te subo es como mano de obra barata¡¿entendido!

- Me alegro que al fin hayáis limado vuestras diferencias, y ahora ven, a ver si al final nos enteramos de algo. -Orión simplemente supuso que tanto Caedes como Aliyah, habían sido raptadas por Dante, que además, había destrozado el barco, presumiblemente, por el incidente del monopoly y del monstruo del pintauñas. Que tío mas vengativo...

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la realidad era bien distinta.

- Veamos, así que esta niña ha aparecido de la nada... -Jack alzo a la cría que llevaba en brazos y que ahora jugueteaba con una de las rastas que llevaba el pirata.

- No, la ha traído L-sama -Interrumpió Nezha, cansada de repetirlo todo

- Bueno, pues esta niña me suena una barbaridad...

- Mira que eres cerrojo. - Nezha simplemente cruzo los brazos

- Jo, pues a mi también me recuerda a alguien. -contestó Orión, acercándose a Jack y mirando a la niña.

Nezha cambio de tema por toda respuesta.

- Bueno ¿y ahora qué hacemos, habrá que retirar escombros, a ver que encontramos¿no?

- Iba a proponerlo ahora mismo. -Jack no pareció afectado por el cambio de tema, le pasó la niña al elfo, y se dirigió a la zona de los camarotes.

Mientras Jack se ponía a apartar escombros y la maga lo observaba, de los nervios, Nezha ayudaba a levantarse a Miya, que todavía se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque cada vez menos. Orión se giró para observarlos, y les gritó:

- ¡EH¿Ninguno de vosotros que sois tan listos puede decirme que ha pasado¿O por lo menos arreglar este desastre?

- Bi-bidé baby-dé buuh... Creo que yo tengo una idea. Hay un conjuro muy práctico que sirve para hacer que lo que sea a lo que lo enfoques regrese atrás en el tiempo. Se llama "marcha atrás". Es muy cómodo para el sexo, si haces algo que no deberías hacer.

Con los últimos apuntes, Miya se ganó que tanto Nezha como Orión le miraran mal. Pero aún así, aprobaron que cuando Sparrow se cansara de levantar trozos de madera chamuscados, Miya haría el conjuro. Sparrow, por su parte, encontró una mano bajo los escombros.

A la mano iba unido un brazo, y el brazo iba unido a un torso que a su vez estaba unido al otro brazo, a la cabeza y a dos piernas. Todo junto formaba un cuerpo. El cuerpo sin vida de Aliyah... Sparrow lo observó con cara de tristeza.

Un momento. ¿Sin vida¡Aliyah estaba respirando!

Miya se acercó, y con la botella de ron que le había robado a Sparrow, reanimó a Aliyah. Luego, la tomó en brazos y la depositó junto al elfo.

- ¡Eh¿Por qué me cargáis a mi el muerto?

- Cuidado con lo que... ¡hic! dices, que esté borracha... ¡hic! y medio desmayada no quiere decir que... ¡hic! esté muerta... ¡hicup!

- Pero... ya tengo bastante con cuidar de la niña... y...

- Creo que es la niña la que cuida de ti... Cobardica... Y será mejor que dejes de hablar y te dediques a cuidarlas muy bien -Miya le sacó la lengua al elfo y se alejó en dirección a Nezha.

- Em... Ne, estaba desmayado y... ¿de dónde ha salido esa niña¿salió mal el conjuro y transformamos a Dante en un travestí diminuto?

- No... Nos cargamos a Dante, y a Caedes con él.

- ¡Utch!

- Mmmh si... Pero apareció L-sama y trajo a esa niña. Dime... ¿a quién te recuerda?

- Duh, a Dante no... ¿CAEDES?

- Ahahá.

- ¡Duh¿Hay algún conjuro que podamos hacer... para que vuelva a ser la que era¿O para que hable?

- No estoy segura, tendría que consultar el libro de las somb... Espera, no, que nos acusan de plagio... El libro mágico de los demonios TM, para ver si hay algo que podamos hacer...

- En cuanto al hombre, con los calzoncillos que son posibles ser

transparentes... Quiero decir, de acuerdo, voy a preparar mi conjuro y voy a arreglar eso y... -Miya le dio a Nezha un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego.

Nezha pasó del blanco al rojo encendido pasando por una amplia gama de rosas brillantes. Mientras tanto, el elfo estaba jugando con la niña a las palmas palmitas, y Aliyah estaba desvariando sobre el cielo rosa y el mar morado. Sparrow estaba bebiendo ron sin dignarse a explicarle nada de lo que le había dicho el oráculo a una nerviosísima Orión. Contemplando la escena, Miya suspiró y se acercó hacia la "zona cero". Pronunció las palabras de su hechizo y rápidamente se vio cómo las maderas volvían a su sitio en una especie de implosión. Algo parecido a cuando estás rebobinando el video. Pero en esa época no había video, así que ellos no podían saberlo.

Al ver su barco reconstruido, Sparrow y Orión se alegraron muchísimo, tanto que se abrazaron (cosa que Sparrow aprovechó para hacerle proposiciones indecentes a Orión, y se ganó una patada por ello).

Después del hechizo, Miya se sentó y empezó a deshojar una margarita rosa fosforescente sacada de quién sabe dónde (el programa de Lobatón)

- el vivir sin ti destruye todo el significado en vida, la letra que comencé a escribir fui parado por mis rasgones del deseo hundirme en el mar putrefacto... Colgó mi cabeza para ocultar los rasgones, por lo menos de ti... -Había vuelto a la normalidad (es curioso como a este chico se le pasan las borracheras de golpe).

Sparrow se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- No te deprimas chico... ¿quieres un poquito de ron?

Negando con la cabeza, Orión se acercó a Nezha, quien consultaba un libro enorme con multitud de hechizos demoníacos (que también había aparecido de la nada).

- ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó en nuestra ausencia?

- Es complicado... Digamos que Dante tomó el control, y Miya y yo lo matamos.

- Vale... Eso es bueno... ¿Hay alguna mala noticia?

- Matamos a Caedes de paso.

A Orión casi le da un síncope.

- ¡Por favor, tranquilízate! L-sama la trajo de vuelta y es la niña que está ahí.

Ahora sí le dio un síncope a Orión. Miya se acercó bailando y cegando a los presentes con el brillo de sus dientes (había declinado la oferta de Sparrow, quien se había ido a ofrecerle a Paris, digo John, digo Legolas, digo el tomate que florece, digo...). Pasó sobre Orión y Nezha con un salto mortal y aterrizó frente a la niña, que le aplaudió asombrada y sonriente. Entonces, Miya le ofreció una alcachofa. que se transformó en un pez volador rosa, lila y blanco que casi muere ahogado de no ser por el elfo (pasando de pseudónimos), que lo arrojó al mar. Orión, recuperada de su síncope, observó el espectáculo con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien, mientras Nezha aplaudía divertida.

- Mientras que frotaba ligeramente cada uno y después de acabar a hacer para frotar ligeramente, el hula del hula que hacía, apoyando en el tío del poner, mirando la elegancia que guarda el volver, se convirtió en preocupación...

La niña, confusa, se agarró al elfo de una forma que a todos les pareció demasiado familiar.

- ¡FIESSSSSSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - dijo Sparrow, secundado por Miya, que se unió al alegre bailoteo del mismo.

- Ho de Yo, ho del yo, una vida de pirate's para mí. Pillamos, nosotros pillamos, nosotros rifle, y botín, bebida para arriba, yo 'earties, ho del yo. Secuestramos y el ravage y don't dan un ululato, bebida encima de mí 'earties, ho del yo -cantó Miya

- Ehm... -dijo Sparrow

- ... gota de sudor -dijo Orión.

- sigh - dijo Nezha

- ¿...? -dijo el elfo

- ¡...! -dijo Caedes

- ¡hic! -dijo Aliyah

- ñiec, ñiec -crujió la Perla Negra

Nezha volvió a su libro, y Orión se llevó a Sparrow a los camarotes para... Ehm... alejarlo de Miya y comprobar que todo estaba en orden, eso. Miya desapareció misteriosamente con una sonrisa felina y una carcajada que sonó cuando ya había desaparecido, y que le puso los pelos de punta al elfo (puesto que el resto estaban demasiado ocupados en sus cosas como para fijarse en ese tipo de cosas). La niña se puso a jugar con la alcachofa que le había dado Miya, recuperada nadie sabe cómo, porque teóricamente les estaba siguiendo en forma de pez volador.

El barco empezó a navegar de nuevo, medio a la deriva medio guiado mágicamente por Orión.

- Hun... -dijo Nezha, mirando un conjuro al que le faltaba una página. Se puso a buscar a su alrededor, y al no ver a Miya frunció el ceño - ¡MIYAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡MIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA¿es que este tío siempre se escaquea cuando sabe que le va a tocar currar¡Grrr!

Se dirigió hacia los camarotes.

- ¡Orióóóóón¡¡¡¡OOORIOOOON! -entró en el camarote de la capitana- DUH! Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir...

Sparrow estaba encaramado a un armario, balanceándose, apuntando a Orión con su espada, mientras ella le tiraba bolas de fuego que él esquivaba fácilmente.

- ¿Qué estoy diciendo¡¡Orión¡¡Miya no ha vuelto a montar tu barquito para que lo quemes ahora!

Orión volvió en sí.

- Perdona... ¿qué querías?

- Tengo que irme al plano astral a buscar a Miya... Creo que he encontrado algo, pero necesito que me eche una mano para encontrar el resto... Y cuando lo encontremos, no estoy segura de que funcione pero... Uh. Bueno... el caso es que voy a ausentarme... un rato por lo menos... Vigila a Caedes y... Espero que no pase nada mientras no estoy...

Dicho esto, Nezha se perdió en el plano astral.

Orión, que observaba perpleja las continuas transformaciones de la alcachofa-pez-volador que Miya había regalado a Caedes-bebé, reaccionó tarde y antes de poder decir nada, Nezha se había largado dejándola de baby sitter de una niña pequeña, un capitán borracho (sí, otra vez), una sacerdotisa en estado de shock repitiendo una y otra vez "quiero volver a casa", un... Orlando Bloom que ahora iba vestido de soldado Cruzado y una alcachofa.  
Resignada a que eso era lo que había, empezó a dar órdenes tratando de arreglar un poco las desastrosas consecuencias del hechizo de Nezha que había hecho desaparecer, entre otras cosas, medio casco del barco... y un olor nauseabundo... insoportable... desquiciante...  
- ¡Jack¡suelta la botella y cámbiale los pañales a tu hija!  
- ¡A sus órdenes... HIP... capitana! -respondió, mientras se acercaba a Caedes haciendo trompos.  
- ¡Tú¡elfo, coge el cubo, la fregona y ponte a limpiar esto. Y tú, Aliyah, vete a (lo que queda de) biblioteca y busca un hechizo para crear tablas de madera.  
Dicho esto, se sacó una tele de la manga, puso un video de bricomanía, y se puso a pegar martillazos en el casco tratando de seguir los pasos de "cómo reparar el casco de su barco tras un intento de hechizo antidemonios frustrado".  
Al caer la noche (porque antes era de día. Yeah), el barco ya había casi recuperado su estado original. Orión desde el mástil miraba orgullosa el fruto del sudor de su frente. Mientras, el resto de la tripulación preparaba algo de cenar (excepto Caedes que había descubierto una nueva función de la alcachofa de Miya: chupete).  
- Orión -dijo Jack mientras le ofrecía un muslo de pollo que éste se puso a devorar casi al acto- ¿no crees que Nezha está tardando mucho¿crees que habrá encontrado la forma de devolver a Caedes su aspecto normal?  
- Bo fo fe gay ke befbefaf ke fuelbfa... -respondió ésta mientras terminaba el muslo.  
- ... ¿qué eres gay?  
- ¡NOOOO! -dijo Orión ya con la boca vacía a la vez que le daba una colleja a Sparrow- que no lo sé, que hay que esperar a que venga.  
- ¿que venga quién? -dijo Nezha, que también había agarrado un muslo de pollo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Orión sorprendida- ¿cuándo has llegado¿ya sabes cómo curarla¿por qué comes pollo?  
La respuesta de Nezha les dejó sin respiración: lo de Caedes era irreversible, lo único que había logrado era un hechizo para que aprendiera a ir a baño por su cuenta y a comer sin mancharse entera.  
- Bueno... -dijo Nezha tratando de verle el lado positivo- así al menos nos ahorraremos coladas¿no?  
- Pero... pero esto no puede ser todo... en fin¡algo tiene que poderse hacer¡¡que no tengo licencia para llevar niños pequeños en el barco!  
Los tres (Orión, Nezha y Sparrow), se volvieron a mirar a la niña que se había echado a llorar porque la alcachofa había retomado la forma de pez y se había puesto a volar cerca de una manada de delfines que se había acercado al barco.

Orión suspiró. Después de todo el trabajo del día, sólo tenía ganas de echarse a dormir y que por la mañana se hubiese arreglado todo. Pero tenía la ligera idea de que no iba a ser así... De repente, se dio cuenta de algo:  
- Nezha¿dónde está Miya?  
- Miya, eh... uh, pues... no sé -la demonio se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.  
- Mph... ¿no sabes nada de él?  
- Supongo que andará perdido en alguna subdimensión, o algo por el estilo. Entreteniéndose en pintar cuadros con cielos verdes y montañas rosa chicle, ya lo conoces.  
- ¿Y no estás preocupada por él?  
- ¿yo? No. La que debería preocuparse eres tú, porque Sparrow ha vuelto a tomar demasiado ron y está asustando a la bebé.

Orión se giró rápidamente, a tiempo para ver como la Caedes diminuta empezaba a llorar a gritos por culpa de su padre, que estaba rascándole los pies con los pelos de su barba mientras se reía estrepitosamente y se balanceaba con sus típicos movimientos "sparrowianos". Suspiró. Claramente, ese no era su día.

Mientras ella se acercaba a Sparrow para golpearlo y atarlo al mástil si era necesario, Aliyah, que también se había emborrachado, cantaba "tengo la camisa negraaa porque neegra tengo el almaaa" mientras daba volteretas. El señor elfo contemplaba a Caedes, todavía en estado catatónico. Nezha contempló la escena durante unos segundos, y volvió a hundirse en las dimensiones desconocidas en busca de Miya.

Mientras avanzaba por esas dimensiones, la alcachofa submarina salió del agua y volvió junto a Caedes, quien dejó de llorar al instante, cambiando sus lágrimas por una sonrisa.

Nezha, ajena a esto, corría, saltaba y sudaba por entre las dimensiones. Encontró una especie de taberna interdimensional, y decidió investigarla. Al entrar, todos posaron su mirada en ella, y ella vaciló. La taberna estaba repleta de seres extraños, como elfos, centauros, muertos vestidos de enterrador, y lo más aterrador de todo, gente con traje, corbata y maletín, obsesionados por su reloj. Rápidamente, una bailarina gitana se le acercó, haciendo tintinear las monedas de su falda.

- ¡Buenas noches señorita¿Está buscando una habitación?

- Euh... en realidad estoy buscando a... uhm, un amigo mío que se llama Miya... Es así, un poco más alto que yo -Gestualizó, indicando la estatura del demonio-, tiene el pelo de todos los colores del arco iris, o al menos lo llevaba así la última vez que lo vi, los ojos grandes y marrones, y parece bastante inocente... Ah, y mantener una conversación con él es imposible a menos que esté borracho...

- Hum, es posible que haya alguien así en el piso de arriba. Si quiere, puede subir a investigar.

- Uh... gracias.

Casi por arte de magia, se dio cuenta de que cerca de ella había una escalera que no había visto antes. Subió, y vio un pasillo extensísimo, con innumerables habitaciones a cada lado. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. "Si está aquí -pensó- nunca podré encontrarlo... Maldita sea, para una vez que lo necesito de verdad..."  
Suspiró y fue abriendo las puertas, una a una. Encontró una biblioteca, un hombre gallo, una puerta cerrada, una fotografía parlante, un hombre que no hablaba y un largo etcétera de cosas. Cerró la puerta de una habitación llena de iwoks y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.  
- Maldito Miya... siempre termina metiéndome en un lío...

La puerta que se hallaba justo frente a la suya, se abrió. Salió un chico con el pelo por los hombros de color plateado vestido totalmente con un traje azul fosforito.  
- Euh... no puede ser... ¿Miya¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme a dónde ibas?  
- ¡Tenía ayer vacaciones! Realmente, no hice cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. Fui para una caminata. Encontré algo como un globo. Encontré muchos de cosas.  
- Ah... sí, sí, claro... Escucha¿nos vamos?

Entonces es muy bien, justo para ahora intenta sonreír. Como "ehe".

Miya señaló su propia amplia sonrisa, después de poner cara de tonto. Esto hizo reír a Nezha. Entonces, él la invitó a tomar un trago en su habitación (no con esas palabras, pero el miyense es mejor traducirlo). Como estaba muy cansada, le pareció una perspectiva agradable la cómoda y cálida habitación de la posada, en lugar de los rígidos camarotes de la Perla Negra. Además, la perspectiva de un Miya inteligente con frases lógicas es bastante más atrayente a la hora de preguntarle por qué se había ido y todo el rollo. Pero después de un rato, ella estaba mucho más borracha que él.

va -dijo, entre risas- cuéntame por qué te fuiste

Miya se le acercó (demasiado, quizá), y le dijo:

- muchas cosas tienen gusto de eso, o soy yo un santo?

A lo que Nezha respondió retorciéndose de risa

- no puede ser -pausa para risas- que no estés borracho todavía y yo esté así -más risas- Creo -risas- que tendríamos que ir a la Perla Negra, porque este sitio no acaba -risas- de darme buen karma...

- hmm  
- ¡eeek! -El grito de Nezha se debió a que Miya se había estirado encima de ella.  
-ronc  
- ...

Le empujó, y ya olvidados los efectos del alcohol, se levantó. Miya abrió un ojo y sonrió, pero no se movió.

- Arriba, estúpido! No sé que tiene este sitio, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Es casi hipnotizante.

Le cogió de la mano y se dedicó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo... Que parecía haber crecido mientras no miraban. Fuera como fuese, la escalera había desaparecido.

- Mierda... Ya decía yo que este sitio me daba mala espina.  
Entonces fue Miya quien le estiró del brazo para volver a meterla en la habitación.  
- ¡EH!

Miya señaló una ventana de la habitación. Por alguna razón, fuera estaba nevando. Nezha se quedó junto a la ventana. Se le encendió la bombilla, e intentó romper el cristal. Con un simple golpe no lo consiguió, así que lo intentó con un conjuro. Pero tampoco.

- ¡Alohomora! -grito Miya, sosteniendo una botella de absenta que apuntaba hacia la ventana. Misteriosamente, la ventana se abrió. Los dos demonios salieron y se enfrentaron a la nieve.

- por L-sama, que frío! Por cierto Miya, es mejor que no vuelvas a utilizar conjuros de Harry Potter, alguien podría denunciarnos por copyright...   
- tengo frío -dijo, pegando otro trago de absenta.  
- Espera... ¿qué es eso? DIOS, absenta negra¡con eso vas a acabar muerto!  
- pero me aclara las ideas, oye, será mejor que nos acerquemos un poco

- pervertido

- que no, que es por el frío..

- ya, claro... vamos a ir a la Perla Negra ahora mismo

Cuando los dos demonios llegaron al barco tras otra pequeña disputa que acabo con Nezha dándole un puñetazo a Miya en la cara, se encontraron con un panorama bastante poco halagüeño:

Un Jack Sparrow borracho agarrado a un mástil en un precario equilibrio con un brazo, mientras con el otro aun sujetaba con fuerza una botella ya vacía de ron. Aliyah no estaba en mejores condiciones, ya había dejado de dar volteretas, pero seguía cantando desde el suelo en el lugar donde se había resbalado y caído de espaldas. Caedes al menos parecía mas contenta y distraída con la alcachofa, y Orión se estaba dedicando a desahogarse dando bofetadas al elfo para que reaccionase.

- Legolas, despierta, vas a cambiar al bebe TÚ¿lo entiendes?

- Vaya, esto no ha mejorado desde que me fui. -Dijo Nezha con una media sonrisa.

- Uf, al fin... y veo que has traído a Miya¿dónde estaba?

- Umh... por ahí, realmente no se el lugar exacto, era un sitio muy raro...

Legolas pareció decidir que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin decir nada y se adelanto un par de pasos.

- Tu eres el culpable de todo esto¡MIya!

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo. -asintió Orión -Supongo que alguien habrá averiguado como devolver a Caedes a su estado normal... ¿no?

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la pregunta de la maga, acompañado de una típica bola de paja del desierto que no está claro cómo llego al barco. El silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto de Caedes, a quien se le acababa de escapar la alcachofa de las manos para mutar y convertirse en algo informe.

- Bueno, he pensado que con sacarle algo de información a Miya y buscar una biblioteca interdimensional, es posible que encontremos alguna solución... -Nezha miro al elfo- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a acunar a la niña?

- Qué fácil de decir... ¿de dónde vamos a sacar una biblioteca de esas?

- ¿habéis probado buscar en la biblioteca del MIC?

Todas las caras se volvieron y miraron fijamente a Caedes que en ese momento estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo de

contorsionismo para chuparse el dedo gordo del pie izquierdo. Después se miraron entre ellos con una gota de sudor cayéndoles

por la frente e, incrédulos, se volvieron de nuevo hacia el bebé, que ya había logrado su propósito.

- Esteeee... Caedes¿has dicho algo? -dijo Nezha observándola con detenimiento.

Caedes la miró analizando la situación y, dando un suspiro, se sacó el dedo del pie de la boca y empezó a hablar con una voz

infantil...

- Digo que si habéis probado a buscar en la biblioteca del MIC, ahí hay de todo... hasta manga y eso.

- ¿Y desde cuándo hablas, queridita bebita mía? -dijo Orión sonriéndole forzadamente y con la vena del cuello a punto de

estallar.

- Uhhh... -Caedes empezó a hacerle gestos al elfo para que la cogiera en brazos- ¿desde siempre? je... je... je... es que...

uh... la alcachofa me distraía y... ehhh... ¡es muy difícil ser bebé!

Orión se lanzó hacia Caedes pegando berridos como una posesa, pero el elfo cogió justo a tiempo a la niña.

- Cálmate, Orión, al menos sabemos que podemos seguir contando con su... uh... madurez de adulto -dijo Nezha no muy

convencida, viendo como la niña volvía a lograr la hazaña de chuparse el dedo gordo, esta vez del pie derecho.

- La biblioteca del MIC... no sabía que eso aún existía... pensé que había sido destruido o algo de eso, como nadie hablaba

de ello... -dijo Miya aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- ¿La biblioteca del MIC¿qué biblioteca es esa¿QUÉ es el MIC¿QuÉ es Pilates, todo el mundo habla de ello, pero...

¿alguien alguna vez ha hecho Pilates¿dónde está Wally? -Jack fue sutilmente apartado a un rincón haciendo compañía con sus

divagaciones a Aliyah que había parado de cantar porque no se acordaba del resto de la canción.

- Realmente podríamos ir al MIC y probar en la biblioteca, pero... creo que hay aquí dos personas que están bajo orden de

búsqueda y captura por haber torturado a su maestro... un tal Tonizard -comentó Orión echándole miradas furtivas a Nezha y

Caedes sucesivamente, haciendo que éstas empezaran a transpirar más de la cuenta.

- Sí, bueno, quizás no sea /tan/ buena idea ir hasta allí... además, no creo que encontremos nada y... (no quiero que me

obliguen a ver otra vez Candy Candy y el perro de Flandes) -dijo esto último en voz baja.

- Supongo que después de tanto tiempo se habrá olvidado de nosotras y, en fin, sería mucha casualidad que nos lo

encontráramos¿no? -dijo Caedes que ahora intentaba que el elfo la dejase en el suelo.

- Sí... supongo... -dijo Nezha no muy convencida.

- Entonces¡¡¡rumbo al MIC! -exclamó Orión apoyando un pie en la popa y señalando al infinito en una pose triunfal. Todos

se quedaron quietos en silencio- ¿...?

- Creo que haría falta saber dónde está el sitio para ir hasta allí -dijo Miya pegándole otro trago a la botella de absenta

que estaba casi vacía y que Nezha le retiró para tirarla al mar.

Un par de horas después, tras trazar el rumbo y preparar el barco, pusieron rumbo al territorio del Metallium Imperiae

Council.

Después de un par de semanas de viaje sin demasiados percances, avistaron tierra...

**Cosas...**

¡Ondia! Increíble pero cierto! Capítulo 8 subido... después de casi un año de ausencia (yo no estaba en España y mis compañeras de fatiga han decidido esperarme y no seguir la historia sin mí... ¡LUV YA, GIRLS!), he aquí un nuevo capítulo con, aún, más desvaríos... y pasemos con las reviews (o algo así)

**Izzy:** creo que Miya también está empezándome a caer bien... (xD) siguen mal los capítulos? Si es así, dímelo, ok?

**Faith Helmer:** jo, me alegro que te haya gustado¡y nos tienes en tu lista de autores favoritos! abraza siento haber tardado tanto, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena... ¡esperamos más reviews! Por cierto... ¿te pasaste por la lista¿por qué no te apuntas y te unes a nosotras? Serias bienvenida :P bueno, en cualquier caso, gracias ;)

**La Miry 15:** si es que siempre hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a las cosas... xDDD ¿dices que quieres salir? Nada más fácil como apuntarte a la lista de Slayerslove y empezar a escribir (además, así también te enteraras antes que nadie de lo que va a pasar xD)

De nuevo el final... y hasta el capítulo 9 (que esperemos que no tarde tanto como éste...) Besitos y cuidaos muxo!


End file.
